


My Hero Academia:Deku Fox

by DJLStorme



Category: Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Dekuharem, F/M, Femtodoroki, Gen, Good Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Multi, Original Character(s), Polydoria, femBakugo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 80,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23158354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJLStorme/pseuds/DJLStorme
Summary: 'So I got a quirk. Yeah, I do. It's too bad my quirk has it's own sentience whose pride and ego far surpasses its size and length of its tail. Well I do have one thing in my favour. All Might is training me. That has to count for something right?'Izuku has Kurama.Naruto/My Hero Academia Crossover.Izuku Harem?
Relationships: Ashido Mina/Midoriya Izuku, Asui Tsuyu/Midoriya Izuku, Hatsume Mei/Midoriya Izuku, Kendou Itsuka/Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Hisashi & Midoriya Inko, Midoriya Hisashi & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Inko & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku & Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Midoriya Izuku/Harem, Midoriya Izuku/Toga Himiko, Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako, Midoriya Izuku/Yaoyorozu Momo
Comments: 101
Kudos: 421





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people I decided to write another story this time a My Hero Academia crossover with Naruto. Yep and I am working on another chapters for my other story. So till the time I upload that enjoy this story.

**(Mustafu City)**

Izuku Midoriya, a teen with green hair on his head and green eyes, the guy is wearing normal school clothes as he walks into a tunnel that will lead him to home. He seems to be a bit on the short side, with a bit of a weak body and several self-confidence a bit suicidal and depression emotional state. Why is that? 

Well let's just give you guys a brief introduction of his world. You see a few centuries ago the world exploded with quirks. What are quirks? That is a good question. Quirks are genetic mutation that occurs in the human that provides them with several abilities that could be shown as super-powers, and the people with quirks tends to have the dream of becoming superhero, the stronger the quirk is the more powerful and famous you become, and then the government changed the superheros from vigilante to a paying job. Slowly the world was taken over by the quirks with more than 80 percent of the world now had quirks and the rest were called quirk less, in laymen terms the outcasts of the society. The quirk less in this society are treated worse than villains with the bullying, the look of pity, and many considering the quirkless to be useless who can't do a thing. 

Izuku Midoriya falls under the category of the quirkless. He stills remeber the day that he found out that he was quirkless and how the conversation after that with his mother that broke the heart of both him and his mother's. 

_'I am Sorry.....I am so Sorry Izuku.' The scene shows a chibi Izuku sitting in front of the screen of the computer as both him and his mothers shed tears of anguish and sorrow with how the doctors dashed his dreams and hopes._

Truthfully he can't blame his mother considering that he is the only child of his parents, keeping in mind the fact that his father is overseas for his job and try to make out as much time as possible for his family. But he still hope for more time with his father. Both his mother and father still love each other but he still resented the fact that he doesn't get as much time as he wants with his father. Well he could get it if his father's boss wasn't such an ass and would allow him a transfer near their home. But what do ya know, the world loves to make his life miserable. It is enough to know that his father still loves him. And he will be coming back home in few months to meet him and his mother for vacation. Atleast something was good. 

Now other reason was that his childhood friend Bakugo Katsumi or Kaachan, who became his bully, loves to make his life miserable, just because he is quirk less and wants to become a hero by going to U.A., the hero academy. She has always been a bit egotistical, and he is using the word bit loosely, and according to her he is a Deku or someone useless. But recently she had been much more cruel and angry. Izuku grimaced as he remembers what Kaachan spoke just before they left the school. 

_'Why don't you just swan dive off the roof and hope that you get a powerful quirk in the next life.' Bakugo Katsumi spoke with a serious expression but he was sure that their was something else behind that expression._

"Stupid Kaachan" Izuku mumbles as he kicked a pebble "Doesn't she know that she could loose her chance to go to U.A. if I followed his advice. There would be an investigation if I did that and I can't do that to either mom and dad or her. They still love me. Well maybe not her." But Izuku knew that in the corner of his mind a little voice told him to follow that advice that nobody loves him that nobody cares for him. Izuku ignores the voice again as he looks went deeper into the tunnel not noticing the manhole of a sewer shudder as he walked right over it. There was a moment when everything was calm and then everything happened in slow motion as the something started coming out from the cover of the sewer and giant sludge creature came out of the sewer with two giant circle like eyes and a mouth to speak, making the creature look like a like a giant sludge monster which was uglier and more more smelly than the Muk. 

"Ahhh a medium size skin suit." The weird sludge spoke in a masculine voice as he looked at Izuku who had a terrified expression on his face. "This would work just fine". He quickly dived to run away from the creature but a slimy tendril shot itself out of the sludge to grab him, but to its and Izuku's surprise, he jumped out of the way dodging the tendril, that was shot at him. 'Atleast there is something I gained by constantly running away from her.' Izuku thought as he looked as at the surprise look that was on the disfigured face of the sludge . "You have some good reflexes" the sludge complimented him and Izuku felt a bit weird being complimented by a villain "but you can't dodge forever." With that the sludge shot several tendrils at once and Izuku was able to dodge few of them at once as Izuku tried to run away but after dodging few a tendril got hold of his right leg making him drop on the ground with a yelp. 

"Looks like your luck ran out kid." The sludge spoke as it then brought it back in the dark as Izuku tried to get away as the sludge covered him. He was thrashing inside the slimy liquid clawing at it trying his best to escape from it. "Stop fighting it kid, it will good for both you and me as I need your body before he comes here. It will be over in a minute." The sludge creature stated but Izuku was to busy trying his best to get out of the creature praying for someone to save him. 

'Is this how I die' Izuku thought as the sludge started to suffocate him. 'Is this---is this how it ends for me?' He eyes started to get heavy as he kept on losing air. 

'But I wanted to be a hero' He thought again as flash of small kid with green hair and freckles on his cheeks came into his mind as he watches the screen where it showed the no 1 hero Almight saving civilians from a burning building 'I wanted to be just like him.' He brought some people with a huge smile on his face 'I wanted to save people with a smile.' 

Another scene passed where it shows two adults one female with green hair and another a male with brown hair both smiling down at the kid with green hair as he jumps around with an Almight figure in his hand. 'I wanted them to be proud of me.' 

Another scene shows with two kids one familiar boy with green hair and a blonde girl with red eyes are shown playing together with smile on their faces 'I wanted to get my friend back.' He finally closed his eyes with darkness surrounding it. But as he was closing his eyes he was sure that he heard a voice in the dark. 

_**"You are pathetic."** _The voice spoke in the dark as a giant red slitted eye suddenly opened in the darkness. 

For the sludge creature everything was going good except for the part where he was on time limit in taking over the body before the hero with the truth, justice and Japanese way could come. He just want to use this body to get out of here. As he started to take over he suddenly felt something foul, something much more dangerous than the person he was running from. He felt a presence that could destroy him, a presence that was telling him to get away from the kid that was right now inside him a feeling that made him freeze in fear and in his fear he didn't notice as another manhole erupted. He had a brief terror pass through him as his hold over the kid loosened and it was sure not because of the person that was coming from the sewer. 

Behind the sludge creature a big bulky arm rose from the sewer through which the sludge monster came as the manhole cover flew up and soon a body jumped out showing a big bulky guy with a blonde hair with two of bangs that stood up to make a 'V' sign a giant smile which nearly faltered because of the scene in front of him. He saw a kid that was being taken over by the sludge that he had been following for the past hour. He was almost at his limit. He was ready to get the kid out of safety when a feeling of utter terror washed over him, a feeling that he didn't feel when he fought his enemies. Nobody has made him feel such terror not even the man that once rule the criminal empire of Japan, a man that is responsible for several deaths including his sensei. A feeling that if he wasn't the strongest hero in Japan with indomitable will, he would've ran away and not looked back. But there was someone that was waiting for him. Someone who wants to be saved from the villain and this feeling. This sludge villain turned out to be lot more dangerous if he was able to make him feel this terror. He then noticed that the grip of sludge on the young child was slipping. Which made him get ready to use his move to save the him but he stopped when the child opened his eyes. The pair of eyes that were shown was very unique with white sclera, dark red in color with black slits and didn't matched a bit with the kid appearance of green hair and normal looking appearance 'maybe it's a quirk' Almight thought as he looked in the eyes but that wasn't what stopped him, what stopped him was the feeling that looking into the eyes made him feel. 'Fear' that was the feeling looking in those eyes made him feel 'What is his quirk that could make me feel such terror' Almight thought as he looked into the eyes. But his attention than turned back to the villain and found an opening that he needed to subdue that villain. 

" **Fear not young man** " Almight started as he got in the position of giving a punch but when he said that he got the feeling that it was not the kid that needed the saving but it was actually the opposite but he went with it " **For I am Here.** " With that he began charging up his punch as both the sludge monster and the young man turned to look at him. 

" **TEXAS** " Almight said as he threw a punch towards the sludge monster and the kid " **SMASH** " with that a huge shockwave came from the punch threw both the young man and the monster away from each other. But the eyes of the child were still able to unnerve him even as the kid closed his eyes and fainted on the spot he had fallen to. 

'What was that?' Almight thought as he looked at the fallen kid who looked very peaceful. 'Maybe that was just my mind playing games. Let's take care of the villain first.' Almight thought as bent down and picked up an empty soda bottle to take the sludge villain in it. As he collected the last of the sludge he turned to look at the kid that had fainted 'I can't leave the kid here like this.' Almight thought as he went towards the kid 'Welp, time to be the hero' he thought as he looked at the child and bent down. 

* * *

*Slap* *Slap* *Slap* *Slap* *Slap* 

" **Hey, wake up**." A voice said " **Hey, Hey wake up."**

This was what Izuku Midoriya woke up too, with somebody gently slapping his face to wake him up. He slowly opened his eyes and the first thing he noticed was that the there was the face with bright smile and blonde hair and a hand that was gently tapping his cheek. 

" **Thank Goodness you are okay."** Almight said as he noticed the eyes 'They are not like how they were. Maybe it is a quirk.' Izuku on the other hand was more flabbergasted as he looked at the No. 1 hero. 

"Wha---wh----whhaaaaa!!!!!" Izuku yelled out in surprise "You are no.1 hero Almight!!!" 

Almight on the other hand disregarded the outburst and can you blame him, the guy gets these expression and exclamation most of the day. 

" **You are okay. Excellent.** " Almight spoke " **Apologies, that you got caught up in villain hunt and nearly got severely injured. For that I am sorry it was my mistake. And also** " Almight paused as he turned and Izuku noticed that the hero bought out a bottle which now contained the sludge that almost killed him " **I must thank you. As because of you I've successfully captured the villain.** " 

Izuku on the other hand was thinking almost different thing 'Almight is here, he is actually here, he saved me.' And then he remembered something "Oh an autograph!" Izuku said as he looked around for the notebook that was with him "Where's my notebook!!?" He looked around as he found his notebook lying on the ground and picked it up and opened up a page "He already did it, oh thank you, this is a treasure, this is going to be my family heirloom." 

" **Now I must bid you farewell.** " Almight said as he got ready to jump and fly away. " **I've to hand the villain to authorities**." 

"Wait" Izuku whisper spoke as he looked at the hero who was about to jump "I-I've so many questions that I want to ask you" But Almight was too busy to prepare himself to go away that he disregarded what Izuku was saying. 

***Whhhooooosssshhhh***

'Why do I am finding it a bit difficult in flying today.' Almight thought as he kept flying. 'And what is that sound' true to his thoughts Almight kept on hearing a mumbling sound that was coming from behind him. Almight turned to look behind and what he saw made him blink and make his eyes go wide. There on his leg was the young man that he had just saved from the sludge villain. He quickly blinked as he looked towards the child, as his expression turned into an expression of disbelief and fear. 

" **What are you doing young man!!!"** Almight yelled as he quickly moved his legs back and forth trying his best to throw the tag along off him " **Let go!!!!** " 

"I can't" Izuku said as he kept holding onto his leg "I will die if I do that." Now that made the no.1 hero pause.

" **Oh right, just hold on** " with that Almight quickly went towards a building and with that began one of the most major confrontations that was needed in both of their lives and will be the reason that would set stone for both of their future. But both manage to miss the bottle that fell from the pants of Almight.

* * *

  


Katsumi Bakugo, a beautiful middle school teenage girl with a quirk to match her beauty. She has blonde hair and red eyes. She has an amazing quirk which is called Explosion, a quirk that she inherited from her mother and father. It is a combination of these two quirk that made her whole quirk. She is also one of the top students in her school, if not the best. She also has some temper problems and she might have some issues but never tell that to her face. She will probably use her quirk to make you go boom or blast you to kingdom come. Which is not good either. And right now she was more than pissed and the two clowns and a group of 3 extra bitches that follow her time to time like lost puppies just for her attention are not helping either. 

"Can you believe it." One of the clowns said, she actually never bothered with their names just called them extras or something else "Deku still wants to become a hero. I mean everybody knows that you can't become a hero if you don't have a quirk, its practically suicide especially with the villains that came up recently." Both of the extras didn't notice how Bakugo tightened her fists at their comments. 

"Yeah, I mean he is very weak, and quiet frankly useless" as the other clown spoke and with this sparks started to come out of her hands "Does he really think he could survive it." 

'Only I am allowed to speak like that about him.' Bakugo mentally screamed as she kicked the a can away 'Where even is he? Deku usually cross this place 5 minutes ago by now?' She should know after all they are---were freinds once. Somehow her mind went back to the last conversation they had today and she cringed at how she spoke her final words today. 'Why did I even say that?' She finally thought. Truthfully she regretted what she had told him as he was the only one that spoke to her as if she was normal, now only if he could stop stuttering when she goes to talk to him. 

Not his fault in that either with how she had treated him recently. But she will not take responsibility for that, it's that idiot's fault for dreaming to be a hero while still being quirkless. 'Why can't he understand that I am doing it for his safety?' Katsumi thought and then shook her head vigorously it's not because she likes him, it's because he is her only true freind, even if she treats him like shit or he follows her like a lost puppy, and that my freinds are the sign of a tsundere, which she is not, probably, maybe? In her frustration she kicks a bottle away which shook a bit, not noticing the contents of the bottle spill out of it. 

'Damn it stop talking about him right now' She thought as the group behind her kept on talking about the Deku. 

"He will just get in the way of the real heroes, am I right Katsumi?" Another of the extras spoke out as she looked at the angry girl who just looked more angry than usual right now. 

"Yes, but" another voice came this time it was a bit shy and controlled like how Izuku spoke with her "But weren't you a little bit more cruel with what you told him, Bakugo." Now that did shut the group but the final member of the group spoke up. 

"Oh shut up." The extra spoke up "You are saying that because you like that useless deku."

"Whaa--what?" The previous voice yelled out and gave a nervous chuckle"don't be ridiculous, why would I like tha----that deku?" 

"I don't blame you for that" the last voice said again "He is a bit easy on the eyes compared to the rest of the class or the other boys we know." And that's why Katsumi considers the group of girls bitches and her dangerous small explosion started coming out of her hands. As she said that the two clowns nearly lost their smoke pack that they brought out and were ready to yell about it to the other two girls. 

Katsumi then turned around ready to shut the group but she got to see the two clowns lighting a smoke. "Hey what the hell are you two doing?!!!!" She yelled at the two "I thought I told you to stop smoking around me, if you got caught then it will get on my record too." With that she grabbed the pack of cigarettes and used her quirk to blast it. Not noticing the sudden terror that was instilled in the group. 

"Oii what happened?!!!" She asks the group that was following her. The group was on the other hand to terrified to answer her as a giant sludge villain rose up behind her. 

"A medium size body" A sinister voice came from behind her as a chill went down her spine "With a powerful quirk. You will be the perfect cover for me." With that the sludge villain that escaped from the Almight jumped at the girl to gain the control of her body. Katsumi on the other hand in defiance let out a huge explosion in the area that got the attention of several people including the pro heroes. 

* * *

A few distance away from where this happened we see Izuku Midoriya walking towards his home with dead look in his eyes and more depressed than usual.

'I was right.' Izuku said as small tear drops started falling from his eyes 'Even Almight said it himself. You can't be a hero without a quirk.' Izuku learnt the truth of Almight and his injury and the damage that he took 5 years ago and also what Almight said about a quirkless not being able to be a hero.But there was something else that Almight said still stuck with him.

_"You shouldn't lie young man, now remember that you must speak the truth and tell your friend get a reality check, they are not ready for the dangers that comes in this profession, neither are those that have a quirk could sometime survive this profession, there are several dangers in this for wh." Izuku watches in confusion as the shrunk down version of the Almight walked of the roof they were at._

Izuku learnt the truth about Almight too about for how long he could hold his hero form that he could not hold for long and his life threatening injury which is a lot disgusting for him. But seriously what did he mean by lyin, last he checked he was quirk less. Why did Almight thought that he was talking for someone else?

Nonetheless Izuku walked off toward his home in depression this time mixed with confusion as to what Almight was talking about.

As he kept on walking he suddenly noticed the crowd that was gathering on the other side of the road with several heroes, which consisted of Backdraft, Death Arms, Kamui Woods and Mount Lady, that were trying to go there and provide help. He also noticed that in the arms of Kamui Woods and Death Arms were a group of students, students from Aldera Junior High if the uniform was anything to go by. He noticed the group specifically, it was the same group with which Kaachan was with, but right now she was not here in the group. A sudden feeling of dread settled a bit in the pit of his stomach as he didn't see Kaachan with the group. 

"What is happening?" He heard one of the bystander ask another person that was there.

"Oh, a villain has a middle school student as a hostage and the heroes are trying their best to stop the villain as we speak." The other guy answered.

"Isn't that the villain that Almight was chasing." Another voice piped in.

Izuku walked through the crowd till he came near the front, a place from where he could see what was happening and what he saw immediately gripped his heart with fear and guilt.

In front of Izuku was the same sludge villain that had attacked him but was defeated and captured by him. But here it was trying to take over his childhood freind they same way he tried with him.

'Its all my fault' Izuku thought as he brought his hands to cover his mouth. 'That villain escaped because of me. Kaachan is feeling the same pain that I felt because of me. If I haven't done that than Almight wouldn't have dropped the bottle.' With that he went down with the guilt and he looked around to see why someone was not trying to help her. He saw Kamui Woods and Death Arms that held the middle schoolers and considering the fire that was raging it was not suitable condition for Kamui Woods, and Death Arms can not help as the sludge monster composition was purely liquid and he mostly deals with physical attack which won't affect the monster. Mount Lady can't help if she can't even enter this place and Backdraft was busy managing the fire and the civilians in the area. All in all there was no one who could've help her.

'Hold on, please' Izuku internally pleaded to the girl 'Just hang in there, someone would come to save you.' And all of it changed when he saw the expression that was on Kaachan. The fear that was in her eyes, the eyes which were pleading for someone to save her, and with that he ran forward.

"Hey Kid" he heard one of the heroes shout out to him "What are doing??!!! Get back here!!!!!!"

'He is right' Izuku screamed again 'What am I doing?!!! My legs are working on their on.' He watched himself running towards the villain that has his freind in it.

The sudden shout made both the sludge villain and Katsumi look in his direction "Deku" Katsumi said as she watches in fear as he came running towards her 'What are you doing you idiot?!!!' She spoke internally 'Get out of here, you will get hurt.' On the sidelines their classmates watches as the useless Deku ran forward to save their freind.

"Its that kid!!!!!" The sludge villain spoke but their was something else when he shouted it. Bakugo wasn't certain but she think she heard the undertone of anger and fear when the villain looked at him. Unknown to the rest of the people there was another set of eyes of the familiar no.1 hero watched the kid that he met a few minutes ago run towards the villain blindly.

'What is that kid doing?' Almight thought as the kid rushed out of the barricade and towards the villain 'is he trying to save her, damn it why I am so pathetic, I can't do anything right now.' Almighf thought while he watch the kid run towards the sludge villain.

'Why can't I stop!!' Izuku thought as he ran towards the villain. But as he kept closer Izuku felt something an energy that he didn't know he had a sudden power and then he heard the voice again. 

_**"What are you doing?"**_ A deep terrifying voice rang in his head as he ran. Izuku when he heard the voice was a bit startled. 

'Who is that?' He thought but the voice gave a frustrated growl.

_**"I won't ask again."**_ The voice growled as the world slowed a bit for Izuku " _ **What are you doing?!!"**_

'I don't know.' Izuku answers truthfully and the voice sighed.

" _ **Let me rephrase the question.**_ " The deep voice growled " _ **why are you doing this, running towards the creature like that?"** _Now Izuku thought again why was he doing this, what was the reason that he ran towards the villain to save his friend, why did he ran to save her, when the Katsumi face came in front him as tears were streaming down her face trying her best to get out of the grasp of the villain.

'She looked like' Izuku thought as he kept in running 'she needed saving.' 

" _ **So you wish to save her?**_ " The voice asked again.

'Yes' Izuku answers the voice again.

" _ **Very well then**_." The voice said as a sudden energy swept through him, Izuku was sure he saw a giant red slitted eye again. Unknown to him and to the surprise of the people that knew of him, as he was running his eyes changed color as it became red again with the freckles on his cheek becoming more darker till it became large black spots on his cheeks and a wisp of red energy rose with each step. " _ **Save her."** _And with that a feeling of terror washed over everyone that was in the premises, a sudden terror that was making even the pro-heroes tremble in their places. The feeling was too dangerous and intimidating.

'What is this?' Katsumi thought as the feeling of dread course through her veins 'Why am I feeling such fear?' she then looked towards Izuku 'Why are his eyes red? Is that a quirk? No he told me he is quirkless. He wouldn't lie to me, would he? Why am I feeling light headed? Get out of here you idiot!!! He will kill you. Go away!!'

'It's the feeling again.' Almight thought as he looked on towards the green haired teen 'What is his quirk that it could make me feel such terror?' He looked around the crowd and saw that all of them were feeling the same amount of fear, even the heroes.

"Stay back!!!!!!" The sludge monster said in panic as the red slitted eyes filled with rage and anger locked itself onto him, and in his fear he pointed the arm that he was controlling Katsumi with towards him "Stop getting in my way!!!!!" And with that let out a huge explosion from her hands forced by the villain. Several heroes jumped in front of the civilian that were in the way of the blast as all of them watched in horror as the blast subsided to show nothing in the place of the blast even the ground took the damage. Katsumi looked on in horror as she saw her childhood freind incinerated by her explosion with silent tears dripping down her face, Almight fell on his knees as he failed yet another person, other heroes and civilians looked to much shock as a child was disintegrated in front of them because of the fire let out by the hands of another person that was being controlled by the villain. While the villain himself let out a relieved sigh as a giant grin began to form on his face. He would've laughed if it wasn't for a voice that sent shiver down his spineeee----sludge doesn't have a spine right? So it sent shiver down his sludge? Whatever.

" **Hey** " the villain turned back forcing Katsumi to turn with him to show Izuku Midoriya, unharmed, standing their with his bag. Everybody watched in surprise as the kid they thought died in the blast stood behind the villain. Almight was relieved when he saw the kid was unharmed Katsumi had tears of relief streaming down her cheeks but their was something off, Izuku voice was never that heavy. The villain on the other hand was terrified " **Let her go!!"**

"Stay back!!!" The villain said again with fear leaking into his voice.

" **I said** " Izuku said again with a growl " **Let. her. go**." The villain instead of listening to him lashed out with a tendril attack in panic. But instead of being caught Izuku jumped back and then turned to the side as he began running through the attacks. The sludge shot few more of the tendrils hoping to catch him off guard but instead of being caught Izuku jumped and dodged the slimy tendrils again. As he came a few feets from the sludge when drew his hand back and grasped his backpack and then threw it at the villain where his eyes were, with the sludge being blinded because of the bag which made it easier for him to get hold of Katsumi. He quickly used the extra strength that the energy provided and yanked her out of the sludge. He then slung her over himself and jumped away when the villain got his bearings. Meanwhile the terrifying feeling and Izuku's red eyes and the darkened freckles turned back to normal.

"The kids are free" Izuku heard the voice of Death Arms "Somebody get them out of here!!!!" He commmanded.

"Why???" Katsumi asks quietly and lazily as her eyes dropped a bit as she looks down while holding Izuku who turns to look at her in confusion along with a drowsy expression "Why did you do it?" 

Izuku on the other hand gave her a smile "My Legs just started moving on their own Kaachan." He stated in an exhausted tone but before anybody could speak again the sludge monster got his bearing back.

"You!!!!" The villain growled out as he looks at the teenagers, with his eyes locking onto the one with green hair who is the reason he got caught the first time and made him feel fear. "I WILL KILL YOU!!!!!!" the monster yelled out as he launched himself at him. Both Katsumi and Izuku watched on in horror and exhaustion as the villain drew near the two whe suddenly both vanished from the place where they were at.

"Look its Almight!!!" One of the civilian yelled as he pointed towards a giant man crouching on the ground as he laid the two teens gently down on the ground both of them knocked out because of exhaustion.

" **I am truly pathetic aren't I?** " Almight spoke quietly while looking at the teen with green hair " **I should practice what I preach, the lesson I left you with, that a pro hero should always be ready to risk his life to save others."** With that Almight turned back in the direction of the villain who was now more scared then ever and took a punching stance.

"No, I can't loose now, I can't be captured by you again." The villain said as he made giant fist made of sludge "I will defeat you too, Almight!!!!" With that the sludge villain yelled out his battle cry and lunged at the hero.

"DAMN YOU, ALL MIGHT!!!!!"

" **Detroit** " Almight said he reared his fist back and made his fist fly towards the villain " **SMASH!!!** " As he let his fist go, the power behind the fist made the sludge villain explode as the shockwave from the punch was able to put out the fire and was able to clear the weather.

"Holy Shit did you see that!!!!"

"Yeah, he was able to change the weather with his punch!!!"

"Of course he could, he is call Almight for a reason!!!!"

And with that the crowd broke into cheers for the no.1 hero. All the while the hero kept his gaze on the downed green haired teen who was knocked out. 'Looks like I found the one I was looking for, Nana' Almight thought as he looked at him 'Now only I need to know what his quirk is.'

* * *

After being checked on by the paramedics as the rest of the heroes collects the splatters of the villain. Izuku was scolded by the pro hero for barging into the scene with carelessness, more over the confusion that was there increased atleast by ten fold when they began to question about his quirk.

_"Do you know what you did kid?!" Death Arms said as he loomed over Izuku as Katsumi was praised by the other heroes a few distance away in the ambulance. "You do know that the use of your quirk without licence is illegal!!"_

_"Quirk??" Izuku said as he tilted his head to the side in confusion._

_"Yes, your quirk." Death Arms said again as he watched the kid look more confused then ever._

_"But I am quirkless." Izuku stated as all the heroes surrounding him stopped._

_"Don't lie kid." Kamui Woods spoke out from his place "You can't do the things you did without a quirk." Now this confused Izuku more than ever._

_"But I am quirkless." Izuku was firm in his statement as the pro hero Death Arms and Kamui Woods exchanged silent look between them. "The quirk specialist said I can't have a quirk because of the extra joint in my toe."_

_Both Death Arms and Kamui Woods looked at the teen who looking at the two in confusion. When Death Arms made a decision for the two. "Hey kid." Death Arms started as he looked over the kid "What's your name?"_

_"Oh, Izuku Midoriya, sir." Izuku answered the hero._

_"Izuku, huh, okay, listen here." Death Arms said as he brought out a visiting card for him "I want you to come to my agency with this card tomorrow and tell the person at the reception for me, you know the address right, if not, the address of the agency is on the card. Now remember I want you at my agency tomorrow by 3'O clock in the afternoon."_

So here he was now, walking down the street to his home with the card that Death Arms gave him of his agency after they took care of the police for letting him go. 'Why did he ask him to come to his agency?' Izuku thought as he walked down the street with confusion on his face.

"Dekuuuu!!!!!!" A female voice shouted making him come out of his musing.

"Kaachan?" Izuku said in confusion turn to to look at Katsumi who was her with her group, 'why are all of them here?'

"I" Katsumi hesitated to speak when she was given a push from behind which made her turn back to glare at the girl that was with her in the group. She turned to look at Izuku who was looking at the group in confusion. "I didn't need saving today! You hear me!!" Behind her the two clowns facepalmed and the other two bitches sighed whereas the last bitch glared daggers at her back. "I didn't ask you to save me, I didn't need your pity, I don't need your help, hell I could've beaten that guy myself."

"No you can't." Katsumi turned back around to glare at the bitch that said that with such speed that she might've gotten whiplash from it. She came face to face with a glare from the same girl, now she remembers why she tolerates this girl, she could match her glare. She then turned back to Izuku who was looking at the group in confusion.

"But" Katsumi said as she looked at ground "Thank you, for trying to help me. But don't think that this will be happening again, so that you could be hero, understand!!!" With that she turned around and went to another street for going home.

"What she means to say is" The girl that was pinching Katsumi, and possibly the only girl in the class that hadn't treated Izuku that badly "Thank you for saving her, when nobody was." With that this girl also turned around to ho towards her home, and with that the group slowly dispersed giving him their thanks for helping Katsumi. But this left Izuku with nothing much more than more confusion.

'What was that about?' He watched as the whole group dispersed and went for their homes.

After the whole street was empty Izuku turned back so that he could go back home, with the visiting card of Death Arms safely tucked in his pocket.

" **I AM HERE!!!"** Almight yelled as his sudden appearance gave Izuku a scare.

"Ahhh Almight!!!" Izuku shouted with a jump "Why are you here? Weren't you surrounded by the police?"

" **Shaking them of is nothing for me."** Almight said as he looked at the teen while giving him a two fingered salute " **After all I'm Alll--** -koffblegrhhh" he promptly coughed out blood as he shrunk down to his real form of a malnutrition man.

"Almight" Izuku yelled as he went near the man who was busy coughing up blood. "Are you okay?" 

"I am Alright, young man." The small might said as he looked at the teen again "But I am here for another reason." He spoke as he stood straight "I am here to thank you."

"But why." Izuku said interrupting the small form of Almight "I mean what happend today, was my fault from the start, if I hadn't gotten in the way, then there wouldn't have been the situation that happened today. And then I got in the way of the pro heroes when they were trying to save Kaachan."

"I will stop you there, young man." Almight said as he brought his hand up to stop him "When you jumped in to save your friend, what were you thinking?" He asks the teen sincerely as Izuku tried to think what was it that he was thinking when he jumped in to save her. And Izuku knew that he was not thinking when he did that. "Let me take a guess, you weren't thinking, your legs ran on your own." When Almight said this Izuku looked up to him as he told him exactly what he did. "Most of the true heroes, shows greatness even as children, they say that their bodies move before any of them could even think, that's what happened back there is it not." He spoke and tears started to stream down Izuku's face, as all the memories from the past went by his eyes.

"Of all the people in the crowd, it was you, a timid child who took the initiative to save someone. Which spurred me into action." Almight said as the image of the doctor who told him that he didn't have a quirk.

" _I am afraid there's no hope for him." The doctor sitting on the chair said as brought out a X-ray."_

"Your action made me realize my hypocrisy."

_"You can't be a hero, Deku, you are quirkless." Katsumi Bakugo said as she stood over him._

_"Why can't he understand, he can't be a hero." Another of his classmate said "He is such a loser, I mean a quirkless being a hero."_

_"I am sorry, Izuku." Inko Midoriya cried as he held on to her child as he watched the video of Almight saving the people from the burning building. "I am so sorry."_

'That was not what I wanted to hear, mom.' Izuku thought as he looked at the skinny figure of Almight as he bowed in front of him on his knees crying as he stood over him.

"You young man." Almight said looking at the teen "Can be a hero." He then brought his hand up in the air.

"And I deem you worthy of inheriting my quirk." Cue the tears that he was shedding stopped as he looked at the no.1 hero in confusion.

"Huh?????" He tilted his head in confusion.

"And before I give you my quirk, I would like to discuss about your quirk." Now he was more confused than ever.

'Discuss about my wha????' "HUHHH?!!!"

_**"SHUT UP!!!!!"** _


	2. The Offer

" _ **SHUT UP!!!!**_ " The voice he had been hearing since meeting sludge villain and when he jumped in to save Kaachan roared out in frustration. "I am trying to sleep here!!!!" After hearing the voice again with such anger made Izuku jump up in fright.

"Who was that?" Izuku asks in surprise while looking around surprising Almight.

"There is nobody here, young one." Almight said as he also looked around to see if someone else was their. 

"But I just heard someone telling me to shut up." Izuku was looking around in panic when he remembered something and looked at the hero again. "Wait- what do you mean by my quirk? I don't have a quirk." The no.1 hero looked at the teen in surprise.

"Now, Young man, you don't need to lie." But he saw the look of disbelief that the teen was giving him "Wait- you aren't lying?" Almight asked again as a part of him remembered a guy who was able to give quirks.

"Well I am not suppose too." Izuku told the man as he looked at the hero "The quirk specialist said that I can't have a quirk because of the extra joint in my pinky toe." Almight waited for some more things to come from him but when Izuku said nothing he was downright horrified.

"Wait that's it??!!!" Almight asks him as Izuku gave a nod of confirmation "He didn't do any blood test or level readings or other tests?" Almight asks him again which got him a look of confusion.

"There were other test?" He asks genuinely.

"Recovery Girl is going to kill that doctor." Almight muttered under his breath so the kid might've have a quirk that he didn't even know he had and after all that time he used it today unintentionally. "So there are chances that you might've a quirk, so before I give you my quirk, we would've have to find out about your quirk. So why don't I take you for the quirk examination test tomorrow. A proper one this time." Izuku on the other hand was more surprised than ever. "So what do you say kid?"

"Oh All Might." Izuku started as he brought out a visiting card for a hero agency "Death Arms asked me to come to his agency tomorrow." Izuku said looking apologetic before his eyes widen in surprise. "Do you think that they want to know about my quirk too?" He asks the no.1 hero.

"They could be." Almight said as he looked at the teen "I mean you did use it in the public even if it was to save life." And something horrifying dawned on the green haired teen.

"I found out I've a quirk." Izuku whispered in the beginning as his tone kept on rising "And I used it in public on live television. Oh no, it would show on my record as a vigilante, I can't get admission in U.A if it goes on my record, I could go to jail, my mom would die if she found out I am going to jail, not before she killed me first, wait I've quirk, my mom needs to know I have a quirk, oh she will be so happy, when she is going to know that I've got a quirk. I got to tell dad too." And with that the teen went to a mumble frenzy, with Almight looking over him with a bit discomfort. Unknown to the two he was giving someone else a headache.

_**"I said SHUT UP!!!!!"** _The voice that Izuku heard roared again making him jump in surprise with a shriek and making him land in All Might's arms. 

"What happened?" All Might asks the child.

"It was that voice again." Izuku said as silence now surrounds both of them

"I think that is your quirk young one." All Might finally spoke coming to a conclusion.

"My quirk has sentience?" Izuku spoke in surprise as he looked at the hero. "I mean I've heard that their are quirks that could think for themself. But even then it is said that these quirks have a quirk for themselves." But before he could go into a mumble frenzy, All Might interrupted him.

"Yes, young one." All Might said not wanting to hear a long winded explanation. "But still haven't answered me, what is your answer for being the heir of my quirk." 

"Wait you could give people your quirk?" Izuku spoke in wonder.

"Yes, Young one" Small might said as he looked at the smaller teen "You might've heard many stories about my quirk, like it was strength enhancing quirk or power booster, but young one, my power," he raised his hands and brought his hands up "It was passed down to me."

"Wait passed down to you." Izuku said in confusion "Really?"

"Yes" Small Might said as he looked at the kid "You can ask me any question regarding it."

"Woah, wait....just hold on for a moment." Izuku spoke as his eyes turned into swirls "Your quirk is supposed to be one of the seven mysteries of the world and there have been debates over it thereisntdaywhereanewtheoryisbroughtupbythemediaandhereyouaresayingitwaspasseddowntohimnobodythoughtofthabefore" *mumble* *mumble* *mumble* He lost All Might half way through his sentence.

" _ **SHUT THE HELL UP!!!**_ " the voice is very grumpy and the yell in his head made him jump up a great height.

"Woah Kid, what happened?" All Might said as Izuku fell onto his but "Are you okay?"

"Oh nothing it was the voice again telling me to shut up." Izuku said while looking at the No.1 Hero.

"I think I get it." All Might said then coughed "Alright, let me explain my quirk. The quirk that could be passed down." He brought his hands out which then started to glow with power.

"My quirk, the ability to transfer power, that's the quirk I inherited, it's called." The glow in the hand started to intensify " **One for All.** "

"One...For...All." Izuku quietly whispered.

"The first person that had this quirk cultivates the power and passes it on." All Might said as he paused then looked at the sky "The second refines it and then they passed it on to their heir. In this way, those who are crying out to be saved, and those with brave and true hearts, link together to form a crystalline network of power. And now I have chosen my successor. That is you."

"But why me?" Izuku asks while sitting on the road.

"Back at that place with the villain, out of all the people." All Might spoke up as he looked at the teen "only you a mere child, who didn't even knew or understood his quirk, ran in their to save someone, you were more heroic there than anyone else, even me at the time. And for that I've chosen you to be my successor." He then gave a small grin "Ofcourse, it will be only if you choose that." As he said this Izuku rose up from his place as began to think over what has been spoken up by the no.1 hero.

'He chose me!' Izuku thought as he rubbed his eyes 'He told me his greatest secret, putting his faith in me, do I have a reason not to accept?' And he finally gave his answer.

"I accept." Izuku answered the hero.

"A quick answer." All might said as he rubbed his hair "I expected nothing less, now the only thing left is to find out about your quirk and why did it take too late for you to activate it, also why did Death Arms ask for you to come meet him tomorrow." All Might said while pondering his thoughts he then turned to look at the young teen who was looking at him for answers "Young man, do you mind if I come tomorrow with you to his agency."

"Huh, no sir!!" Izuku said as he brought his hands up "You can definitely come with me." 

"All right then, give me the time when he asked you to meet and your address I will pick you up tomorrow, okay." With that Izuku happily worte down his contact and house address as he also told him the time when he has to reach there.

"Alright then, Young Midoriya." All Might spoke while he picked his grocery from the side he had left it "I will see you tomorrow at 2 O'Clock, until then, young one." With that both Izuku and All Might walked off in opposite direction both with new hope for the future, all the while both forgot one single thing. Which Izuku quickly found out when he reached home, when his mother came through the door of their home, hugging the life out of him as she bawled her eyes out.

"Izuukkkuuu!!!" Inko Midoriya a rather plump woman who gained weight due to stress yelled out as she kept fussing over her child. 

"Are you okay?" She asked her son in worry. "You are not hurt are you, did the sludge villain hurt you?"

"I am okay, Mom." Izuku told her mom as he hugged her mother to reassure her he is alright. "I am not hurt. Wait how did you know about that?" And with that Inko pointed towards the T.V. and Izuku remembered what he had forgot.

There were news reporters, journalists and media present when Izuku used his quirk, that means right now, the quirkless kid who used a quirk on T.V. which is being watched by several people. Including his mother, probably his father if All Might presence was anything to go by, it will be over every channels even overseas, all the students and teacher back at the school, the people at U.A. and most importantly Kaachan. 'Shit' Izuku mumbled as he looked at the T.V. knowing what his childhood friend/bully will be thinking right now.

An image of Katsumi with angry expression two horns as the world behind her burns to ground and making him explode appeared in his mind. "How dare you hide from me that you had a quirk, you quirkless Deku?"

"Ka----ka---kaachan!!!" Izuku called out to his freind "The se---Sen---sentence did not ma----make sense."

"You dare to question my grammar, Deku." Cue explosion as Izuku fly away because of the said explosion.

Back in reality Izuku whimpered from it.

"You have a quirk." Inko stated as she looked at the screen properly this time,and noticed the darkened freckles and red slitted eyes. "My baby has a quirk." She spoke a little loudly this time as she looked back at her son.

"You have a quirk!!!!" Inko finally shouted in disbelief in excitement. "But how the doctor said that, you can't have a quirk!!" Izuku gave a dry chuckle as he looked at his mother.

"Yes, Mom, I know." Izuku said as he dried her tears "turns out he was scamming us this whole time." After hearing this the worried expression on the face of Inko Midoriya turned into one of pure rage.

"Oh that no good doctor." Inko mumbled under her breath. "When I find him, I'll----" 

"Mom." Izuku called out to his mother "Forget about him, I found out I have a quirk. I can achieve my childhood dream now." Izuku noticed a uncomfortable look on he face as he looked at her. "Mom, what happened?"

"Do you really want to be a hero, Izuku?" His mother asks as she looks at the ground as tears started slipping down her cheeks, he was about to speak up but Inko continued "I know that it is your dream, and I know you want to me to support you for that dream but" she then looked back at the screen where the news still showed the scene where Izuku ran into the danger "when I saw you ran headfirst into the danger, my heart stopped, seeing you in that kind of danger, I know you did that to save Katsumi, but seeing you running like that and when the sludge villain let out that explosion, I thought.....I thought that.....that I lost you, that I won't see you again. And then I remembered what you dreamed to be, you wanted to be a hero, and hero takes risks like that all the time. And I don't want to see that, one day waiting on the couch hearing about your dea........dea...." And with that she broke down crying again. Izuku on the other hand tried to understand what she was saying, a part him wanted to be angry but another part of him wanted to comfort his mother.

"Hey, mom." Izuku called out after few moments "You remember, when we use to play pretend where I would be a superhero and I will come to save you." Inko nodded her head as the tear flow became a little slow. "You know what I told you during that time. I will always come to save you." Izuku said as tear formed in his eyes too "So I want you to trust me when I tell you, that I will come back. I know that you will always worry but I want you to know that I will never do something that will make you upset, especially something like that, so please mom don't worry, I finally have a way to achieve my dream and it won't be same without you by my side. You made me the person I am today, the same person that ran in their to save Kaachan, you are my first teacher, I can't complete my dream without you mom." Now tears were falling freely from his face. "So please mom, believe in me that I could become hero and I will be okay." With that said both mother and son drew in for another hug as both bawled their eyes out for another fifteen minutes.

"Izuku" Inko called out to her son after getting out of the hug "I am sorry, for you know, not believing in you when I you asked me if you could become a hero like All Might."

"Don't worry, Mom." Izuku answered her mother as he stood up from the place where he was hugging her"I know you were worried and sad."

"And Izuku" Inko spoke again as he turned to look at her "You will always be my hero, remember that." With that Izuku gave his mother a bright smile which she returned.

"I will mom!" 

"Now this called for celebration don't you think." With that both mother and son went towards the kitchen enjoying and celebrating the fact that Izuku now had a quirk, not knowing the amount of people who are going to watch that news and how many people that are going to show interest in him after today.

* * *

**(League of Villain Base)**

A man sitting on a chair with shadows obscuring the upper part of his face and several wires that were sticking out of his face that were connected to several medicines and IV along with his hands. The person wore a full black suit as he watched the news that showed All Might saving the two child. But it was not the hero that held his attention, it was the child with the red eyes and green hair that grabbed his attention.

'Plain looking' The person thought as he looked over the said child 'Also a weak body and initially no self confidence and shows uncertainty and fear in his eyes not until he ran in to save the girl. Not only that I think I knew someone like him, but whom, not important right now.' He then looked directly in the eyes. 'Yet why did those eyes make me feel' he looked deeply in the red slitted eyes watching as the news paused as the it showed the darkened freckles and red slitted eyes glaring at the sludge villain ' ~~ _ **fear**_~~ '.

* * *

Few miles away from the city in a giant japanese mansion, a man wearing a plain purple shirt and a plague mask over his mouth watched the news in fascination as the child dodged the explosion that near and the fact that not only he dodged the attack the way he moved and how he aimed at the sludge monster eyes and took the girl. But there was something else that was making the child his interest. It was not the fact that he was able to dodge and the movements. No, it was the eyes the eyes that promised suffering and anguish and hatred and rage. The eyes made him feel the one thing that he thought that he would never feel never in a million years, a feeling that a Yakuza like him should never feel. The eyes made him feel ' ~~ _ **Terror**_~~ '.

"Sir" one of his subordinates came running in the room "Eri ran away again." The person could only sigh as he stood up and went to find that troublesome child again.

* * *

**(England, London)**

"Hey man, Hisashi come here, look." A man with brown hair in a mop top looked up from the dish he was making saw another person with burgundy hair waving his arm at him calling him near a T.V., this man was Hisashi Midoriya, husband of Inko Midoriya and father to Izuku Midoriya. He is one of the head chef in one of the most popular hotels and restaurants chain. He looks at the the man with who was calling him and quickly watched his hands on his apron and went to look at what his friend was calling him to show.

"Look Hisashi." The man called out to his freind who was looking at the T.V. "Its your son, Izuku." Now that confused him. Why was Izuku on T.V?

"What do you mean, Tom?" He then turned towards T.v to see what was it that made him so antsy. "Is that Izuku? What's he doing? And is that Katsumi?"

"Yes, apparently he used quirk to save that girls life." Tom said as he looked at the news. Now that is something his son would do, he did the same thing a few times hims------ Wait did he said quirk?

"What do you mean he used quirk?" Hisashi asks his Friend as he looked at the news with concern.

"That's the thing." Tom said as he looked at his freind from Japan who also makes some of the best dishes in the place. "You told me, that he was quirkless?"

"He is supposed to be." Hisashi said as he looked as he looked at the screen. "I mean the doctor did say that and so did the report that was sent by him."

"You think that the doctors made some kind of mistake while he checked for his quirk?" Tom asks.

"Well it could've happened?" Hisashi spoke in an unsure tone as he looked at him.

"Well we need to figure it out, because your son used a quirk in public without license, he could land in trouble, wrap all of it up and we will head out so that you could call home?" Tom said as he went to a room in the side.

"But I can't leave all of this like this, what would I tell the boss if he found out." 

"Before this goes to boss, it comes to me, my friend or did you forgot that I am a manager of this fine establishment." Tom said as he looked at him.

"Yes." Hisashi spoke truthfully "For a moment I forgot." While Tom looked at him in deadpan expression.

"Hisashi, get your things we are going." Tom said as he brought some keys out.

"Thank you so much, Tom." Hisashi said as he went to get cleaned and leave for his job.

"You can thank me later, right now get your things."

* * *

  


**(Detnerat Co.)**

A middle-aged man with spiky orange hair and a long pointed noise and as well as dark red eyes. He looked at the screen that showed the child with red slitted eyes. 'Fascinating' he noticed that when the eyes of the child changed from green to red the whole crowd went silent 'If he could join M.L.A their are chances that we could force the plan of our group.'

* * *

**(Bakugo Household)**

Katsumi watched the news in surprise, she was still reeling from the events of the day. She was not yet ready for this. Especially this, finding out that the Deku had a quirk all this time. But if he had a quirk, why didn't he told her that he had a quirk. She knows that they were not as close as they were before but still, if Deku had a quirk he would've possibly told her. She turned her head to the side to where her father and mother, who both hugged her when they saw her inside the sludge villain, watched the news in surprise. She was a spitting image of her mother, Katsumi knew that, also she took most of her personality from her mother, the only thing he might’ve gotten from her father is somewhat rational mind that her father has or so she thinks.

She noted that both of them looked at the news in bewilderment, especially the part where his eyes changed to slits.

"Katsumi" Her father, Masaru Bakugo called out to her as he kept his gaze on the news "Did, you know about it?" Katsumi looked at the news and then to her father.

"No, Dad, I did not know." Katsumi said as she looked at her father "And I know that Deku would've told me that he had a quirk." She then tightened her fist as a number of thoughts went through her head. 'Did I pushed him away that much, that he did not thought about telling me his quirk.' She thought as she looked at the screen where Izuku red eyes shown. Mitsuki Bakugo on the other hand stood up and went to the land line.

"Alright I need to figure this out." Mitsuki said as she dialed the number of her best friend. "I know Inko would've told me if she knew Izuku had a quirk." And Masaru didn't say anything else. He knew that Inko and Mitsuki were best friends they share every news with each other. She was there with Inko when they found out he was quirkless and she let her cry on her shoulder crying about breaking her son's heart. She is probably as much hurt as her daughter right now, he knew that recently both Izuku's and Katsumi's relationship was a little strained with how Katsumi takes most after her mother, but he knew that why she was doing it and he did not like that reasoning, he tried to dissuade her from that but alas she is her mother's daughter and in the end she did not stop.

"Hey." Masaru called out to her daughter "Don't worry, he would've a very good reason to hide the fact that he had a quirk." 'Unlike some people.' He thought as he looked at his daughter and wife. Sometimes both of them loose it without any sound reason. But Katsumi only tightened her fist around her hand at his reason. She knew that he wouldn't hide this from her but a part of her was afraid that he hid this news from her on purpose.

"Tell me if you are okay?" He asked her daughter who almost died today.

"I am okay." Katsumi said as she turned to look at her mother.

Mitsuki waited as the phone of Midoriya house rang for three times before the phone was picked up by Inko Midoriya.

"Hey Inko." Mitsuki started as he looked leaned on the wall "How are you? On that note how is Izuku?" There was nice on the other side of the line as Mitsuki heard the question.

"Yes I saw the news Inko, and Katsumi is fine thanks to Izuku, are you sure he is okay?" She asks and there were few more words that were spoken from the other end of the line.

  
"Hold up, hold up one second." Mitsuki said as she stood up in straight position and walked around the room "What do you mean 'you guys found out he has a quirk'?" Now this brought the attention of father-daughter duo who were listening in the conversation "Didn't you told me the doctor said he is quirkless and couldn't get a quirk?" There were some more chatter from the other side which made Mitsuki eyes burn with rage.

"What do you mean 'the doctor scammed you guys?" Now that made Masaru surprised and made Katsumi hand tightened around the skirt she wore as her eyes burned with rage. She made Deku life a living hell just because of the doctor who gave a fake report "When I find that doctor, I am going to squish that jackass face." She then heard some more things from the other end of the line.

  
"What do you mean calm down?" Mitsuki shouted into phone "I am going to have that doctor's license for this." Some more chatter.

"Ofcourse we will come, even Katsumi will come she has to thank Izuku for today." Katsumi glared at her mother for that. "And then you and I are going to discuss what to do with that doctor, okay!!" She really needs to tone down a bit. Another chatter comes from the phone.

"Fine, fine we will discuss this tomorrow." Mitsuki then took a pause as she remembered something "Hey, can you tell me what his quirk is, apart from the speed, reflexes and the red eyes." Now this had Katsumi attention in a much better way than the other things they talk about. There was a pause on the line and when the chatter began again showing Inko Midoriya asking her son about the quirk.

"What do you mean, you don't know?" Now that is a surprise the guy who could break down any quirk with a glance was unable to decipher what his quirk could do.

"He is going for quirk examination test again?" Mitsuki showed a confused expression which was copied by her daughter making Masaru laugh at the similarities between the two. "Okay, then I will meet you tomorrow, we could also know about his quirk then, okay." There was some more chatter from the line as Mitsuki sighed.

"Alright I will see you both tomorrow." Mitsuki said "And tell Izuku thanks from us, Inko." There was some more chatter that was on the call.

"Good Night, Inko." Mitsuki bid her freind as she went back to the couch where the family was "And don't cry, alright." With that Mitsuki put the phone down as she looked back to her daughter.

"Well brat." Mitsuki turned to "Looks like we are going to Midoriya's tomorrow, try to dress properly for tomorrow."

"Shut up, you hag." Katsumi turned to her mother who was looking and at the screen.

"And Katsumi." Mitsuki said to the surprise of the two "Never make me scared again, ever, you understand, brat." Katsumi was surprised, her mother never shows her compassionate side more often, but when she does, she is actually must be a lot worried than she thought.

"Don't worry, mom." Now that surprised Mitsuki, she knows that her daughter almost never calls her that, so that means the incident must have affected her in more ways than ways than one. "I won't do that again, ever."

"I am going to prepare dinner." Mitsuki said as she stood up "You go freshen up too." She told her daughter as she went to the kitchen, her husband's gaze following her.

"I will come down in a bit, okay." Katsumi said to her father as she went to her room as her father could do nothing more than sigh at his family antics and situation. 'They really need to communicate more.' Masaru thought as he looks at both the mother and daughter 

* * *

  
  
**(At U.A.)**

In a huge building sat a being, which looks to be somewhat of a mix between a mouse, a bear and human or something else, but somewhat very weird but the being was actually one of the smartest being the whole world with then IQ that was much highter than the human with the quirks to boost their intelligence. Who was this being, well this is none other than Nezu, Mr. Principal, the principal of U.A., one of, if not, the best heroes academy, where aspiring heroes come to learn. He looked at the news in interest and fascination. He has been contacted by the All Might a few hours earlier, informing him of his chosen heir and who was he, well he did not give him a name considering that even he did not learn about it, till he found the kid again, but he has to say he is impressed by the choice that Yagi made in choosing his successor and also to keep him out of trouble for the illegal quirk use, they are after all one of the most weird set of rules. He then took a sip of the tea he brewed as he looked at the screen in fascination.

'The year to come is going to be much more interesting.' Nezu thought while looking at the screen 'Now why, did Eraserhead, expelled the whole class this time, few students I could handle but a whole class, doesn't he know the backlash U.A. will get from this.' He thought while looking at file of complaints from the parents this time, about an incompetent and a rude teacher.

* * *

In a dark place in an unknown location a man covered by the shadows, looked at the screen in surprise and fascination as he watched the news with his full concentration, most importantly his gaze was stuck on two children in particular, one that was taken as the hostage by the villain and the other who ran into the situation to save that other. But most of the time his gaze was stuck on the one with green hair. The man brought his hand to his chin and rubbed it.

"Well look at that Hisashi." The man spoke as he watched the news show how the kid ran into the situation "Your son takes after you the most. Now I need to make sure they don't end up in any more trouble, god knows how many people were after him." He then looked closely at the bright red slitted eyes "Now only have to figure out what his quirk is."

* * *

  
**(Back at Midoriya's Household)**

  
Izuku looked at the ceiling with new found hope and inspiration and with the news that he now have a quirk. He was sure that now with All Might teaching him and his quirk, he could be a hero. Izuku closed his eyes going to sleep but as he did that he saw a sudden flashes of images, a village, a giant moon that was being broken, huge animals with tails, a man with red eyes with tomoes in one and purple with rings in the other. Then he saw another man who was covered in golden cloak of sorts glowing brightly. Then he saw that, orange fur, giant nine tails and the red slitted eyes glaring down on him. The eyes made him wake up with a jolt.

  
'What was that?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people another chapter had been completed for you hope you guys enjoy this one too. Also one more thing I don’t know much about Izuku's father apart from a simple fact that he exists in the canon, well Izuku has to come from somewhere, and has fire breathing quirk. So for that I need to give him a past and a possible future of sorts. Also I don’t know anything else apart from that he is currently overseas.
> 
> Now onto the next part, there are going to be many new heroes and vigilantes and villains whom were supposed to be for my other bnha story. But that will make my head explode with that many stories so I included them in this one.
> 
> Moreover ideas are more than welcome.
> 
> Also don’t forget to comment and leave kudos.
> 
> Apparently this story is getting faster hits than my other one.
> 
> Lights out guys


	3. The Detective

**(Midoriya Household t** **he next day)**

Inko Midoriya happily hummed a tune as she prepared the lunch for the two of them and Mitsuki who was going to be here around noon or a bit later. She allowed Izuku to sleep in today with what happened tomorrow and with him getting his quirk she had to let him have a calm day.

She kept on making the lunch when the the doorbell of their home rang. 

"Coming!!!" She yelled out to whoever that was on the door. She put the chopped vegetable aside as she went to get the door. Once she reached the door she swung the door open to show the familiar face of her blonde best friend who was also carrying several bags.

"Mitsuki!!" Inko hugged her best friend as who returned the hug and with bags still in her hands. "How are you, and how's Katsumi aren't they here with you?" She asks her as she stepped aside for her to enter.

"I am fine Inko and so is Katsumi." Mitsuki replied as she put the bags down "Katsumi decided to head school today, about how she wasn't going to 'pussy out' just because of some villain attack and yes that's exactly the word she used, I wonder where she get these words from?" Meanwhile Inko gave her freind a deadpanned expression "Anyhow she is in school and said she will arrive later and so will Masaru, he will head here after completing his project at his job. You on the other hand my friend need to hit a gym." Inko was to give an answer when she thought about it a bit.

"You know what" Inko said as she pondered as she looked at her friend "Maybe I should." This got a surprised reaction out of Mitsuki "Oh don't be surprised, I was thinking of joining before and now with the news that Izuku getting his quirk and Hisashi coming back in 7 months, I would be more than happy to lay off some of the weight I gained over the years." 

"Hisashi's coming back." Mitsuki spoke out in surprise "Good for you and him, please tell me he is coming back permanently." Now at that Inko snorted.

"As if." Inko said "His boss is still an asshole and he still has another year left of his contract, before he could come back, he is coming on a month long vacation."

"You know, I never liked his boss."

"No one does, Mitsuki." With that Inko went back to the kitchen "Now you are going to help me find the gym for me."

"You could come to mine." Inko actually liked that idea and with her friend there age she wouldn't feel like a stranger.

"I actually like that idea." She kept cooking the lunch for the group as she looked Mitsuki sat on the couch.

"And Inko we really need to do something about that doctor." Mitsuki said to her freind who was busy cutting the vegetables she needed for the lunch and also preparing for the celebration that they were going to have in the evening.

"Oh we will, Mitsuki." Inko said as her hand tightened around the knife she was using to cut "And he has a hell to pay for what he did." Suddenly fire lit in her eyes as dark aura surrounded her and another knife flew towards her which she suddenly caught hold of and stabbed the vegetable she was chopping with full might "Believe me he will pay."

'Sometimes I forgot how dangerous Inko could be.' Mitsuki thought as she stood up to glance at the vegetable, a cabbage she found out after she saw it, she had stabbed. 

"Hey Mom." The sudden voice brought both of them out of the funk. "Aunt Mitsuki? " Izuku entered the drawing room with confusion after seeing his freinds mother here.

"Hey Izuku." Mitsuki greeted her friends son as she looked at him "How are you?" She asks him.

"I am fine, thank you for asking Auntie." He replied and then asked the question that he wanted to ask "How's Kaachan?" 

"Oh she is okay." Mitsuki said as she turned and gave him a grateful smile "And Izuku, thank you." She spoke with gratefulness "for saving her."

"She is my friend Auntie." Izuku gave a smile to her as he sat on the other side of the couch with both Mitsuki and Inko sitting on the opposite "I would've run in to save her no matter what." 

"Yes and for that." Mitsuki rubbed her eyes as they got a bit misty on the edge "I am very thankful." As she said this she stood up and picked up one of the bag from the ones she brought. "And also last night we found out that you found out that you had a quirk, which all of us ignored because of that ass of a doctor." Both Inko and Mitsuki frowned when there thoughts went back to the doctor where as Izuku grimaced because what his life has been because of that doctor. "So Masaru and I brought a gift for you as a congratulations for finally getting your quirk." She handed him the bag as Izuku reluctantly took it from her. 

"You don't have to, Aunt Mitsuki." Izuku said as he looked over the bag.

"Nonsense." Mitsuki said as she waved her hands "Now hurry up and see what is it." She spoke with excitement as Inko looked over at her friend.

"You do not know what's the gift, do you?" Inko asks Mitsuki as se rubbed her head.

"Actually no." Mitsuki sheepishly said as she looked at mother and son "It was actually Katsumi and Masaru who choose it." Izuku now looked surprised.

"Kaachan, choose it?" He asks while looking over the gift.

"Yeah, she did." Mitsuki said with a nod then remembered something "Don't tell her I told you that, she does not want you to know that."

"That seems like her." Izuku said with a smile.

"Tell me about it." Mitsuki spoke with a snort and looked over at the two "She needs to get of her high horse one of these days, otherwise she is going to land in trouble. So come on, open it, I want to see what did she got you?" She spoke as she moved to sit with her friend.

Izuku quickly pulled the object from the bag which wrapped up. He unwrapped it and put the wrapping aside to open a box that contained a t-shirt, and not just any t-shirt.

"Its an All Might golden age limited edition t-shirt." Izuku spoke as he looked at the t-shirt in surprise.

"Wow!!!!" Mitsuki spoke as she too looked at the said t-shirt. Even Inko looked surprised.

"Isn't that one of those wearable that are made in very limited supply?" Inko asks her friend.

"Yep." She answered while popping the 'P'.

"Where did she get this?" Inko asks again, which got her a 'really' expression from Mitsuki.

"My husband works in the fashion department." Mitsuki spoke out with a deadpan "I really wonder where he could've got it from." Read this part with sarcasm.

"Now don't be like that, Mitsuki." Before anyone else could speak up again the doorbell to their apartment rang again, as the three of them looked at each other in confusion.

"Was there anyone else that was going to come?" Mitsuki turns to look at her friend when Izuku jumped up in surprise, remembering who was coming here. 

"I'll see who's that." Izuku said as he went towards the door. And when he did he was shocked into silence with the people that were at his door. And no it was not the small form of All Might that was standing in front of him, and neither it was a man dressed in a long brown overcoat. It was the woman that was with them that made his jaw drop.

And now you might be wondering who this woman might be who was able to make Midoriya's jaw drop, so for that let me just get one fact straight for all of you guys.

Izuku Midoriya as he is now is very much dense and an idiot regarding girls, and he is more into heroes, not in a romantic or sexual way, than anything else. And the woman that small Might has brought with him. She is an old woman of small stature, with gray hairs wearing a doctors coat with a red and orange vest and a cane designed as syringe. This is the 

" **Youthful Heroine: Recovery Girl**." Izuku Midoriya shouted as he fan-gasmed over her. On the side All Might and the man in the large brown over coat rubbed their ears because of that shout. Recovery Girl on the other hand smiled at seeing the enthusiasm of the child. Behind him two woman came running when they heard him shout and looked at the arrival that was here.

"Damn it, Yagi." The man in large over coat muttered "You should've told me that he could shout." Meanwhile Inko and Mitsuki looked at the group that just arrived as Izuku started mumbling about the quirk of the old woman.

"I am sorry." Inko started as Izuku turned to look at his mother "But who are you?" The question got the attention of all of them. Meanwhile Mitsuki took note of the people that were there. One was a small lanky man, who looked like he hasn't eaten in days or years with how his build was wearing a Shirt and pants. Other man was tall and was wearing a giant brown overcoat and black eyes. He was had brown hat over his head. And the woman well, she didn't need to, with how Izuku shouted out her name. So she was a hero but something else was nagging her.

'Why did a hero come here, just after Izuku used his quirk on T.V.?' Mitsuki thought as she looked over the three.

"Oh I am sorry." The lanky man started as he looked at the three. "Good Afternoon, My name is Yagi Toshinori, I am All Mights secondary secretary cum agent for most of the things he requires." Now that got a reaction out of the two who gaped at the man who gave out a crooked grin, he used his others identity reputation to make himself look more believable and not a crook out of the street which he sometimes looks. The lanky man for the two surprised woman and Izuku, Toshinori, turned his hand to point at the other man that was with them.

"This is Detective Naomasa Tsukauchi." Now that got narrowed eyes from the two, who glared at them, Yagi noticing the glare quickly decided to introduce the other person with them "and this, as you might've heard ,is pro hero Recovery Girl."

"That's all well and good." Mitsuki started as she looked at the group "But why are all of you guys here?" On the side Izuku facepalmed as he remembered one of the important things he forgot to tell his mother.

"We are actually here to discuss about young Midoriya here." The glare on the face of the two women darkened as they heard as Yagi and Noamasa quickly withered and started sweating under the intensity of the glare. "Which, judging by your glare, he did not told you about?" Now the attention was on the teen who was looking at the ground. As the two of them looked at the kid.

**(A few moments later)**

"So let me get this straight." Mitsuki spoke as she looked at the son of her best friend as she turned to look at the other adults that just arrived. "Izuku met All Might and the sludge villain before the villain escaped All Might again, for the first time as the sludge was trying to get hold of him the same way it did to my daughter Katsumi" Beside her Inko tightened her fist on the apron that she was holding onto "and then he asked you if quirkless child like him could be hero, with All Might telling him not to lie about his quirk because when the sludge attacked him he activated his quirk for the first time." Yagi at his side nodded "But during the conversation the sludge villain escaped because of his slippery nature, quiet literally as All Might missed few pieces of it, so as All Might began to find the villain again, it attacked Katsumi and the rest is what happened on the T.V" Inko hand was trembling at her sides as she looks at her laps, Izuku quickly glanced at his mother knowing she was going to cry all out once the whole story was done. "Then All Might decided to find him again, as Izuku used his quirk in public without license where he found out that the doctor lied to the Midoriya's about his quirk and that he activated it quiet later on accident. So you are here with the Recovery Girl, so that you could figure out more about his quirk and have it registered." Yagi nodded his head in confirmation.

Meanwhile Inko broke down sobbing hard as she hugged her son close. 

" **IIIIZZZZZUUUUKKKUUUU!!!!!"** Inko yelled out as she "Why did you not tell me about that?"

"I actually forgot with what happened yesterday and finding out that I had a quirk." Izuku replied from within her mother's embrace. Yagi and Naomasa watched the interaction and the amount of tears in bewilderment. Mitsuki and surprisingly Recovery Girl on the other hand were unaffected. As the crying began to get back in control Mitsuki turned towards the small form of All Might again, not that she knew about it.

"Well, I could understand Recovery Girl." Mitsuki said as Inko turned to look towards the others and Mitsuki turned to glare at the detective. "But why the detective?" 

"Yes, him." Yagi turned to look at his friend whose expression turned serious but gave the two women and Izuku a smile.

"If you don't mind, Yagi." Naomosa said as he moved a bit forward and turned to the three people "As Yagi introduced me, My name is Naomasa Tsukauichi, and I am a detective in the police force." The two woman straightened themselves "And I am not here to harm your son or arrest him, Mrs. Midoriya." They did loosened a bit the glare was still present "I am actually here to investigate the case that Izuku has stated, about the doctor." Now there was confusion in their eyes as the three looked at the detective.

"I am sorry, but what?" Inko said as she looked at the detective. "I mean, I am glad that you are not doing that or anything, but we haven't even decided to do anything about it, not until Izuku learn more about his quirk that is."

"Its nothing, Mrs. Midoriya." Noamasa spoke up "I can understand your concern and where you coming from. And regarding the usage of quirk out their. Even if he knew about his quirk than there are protocols that has to be followed. Let me tell you about the quirk usage laws. As you know there are several laws regarding the usage of quirk and apart from Hero License there are other licenses too." The information surprised Izuku as he was much more intrested in being a hero than anything else he forgot to look over the other line of works , but both Mitsuki and Inko just nodded there heads in confirmation. "Police gets their own license for the quirk use but that is limited to police work only, they can't use quirk outside like heroes do. Similarly Mineworkers gets their own licenses but it is limited to only their work and so on it goes for different jobs that is limited to the said jobs." Izuku soaked up this information once he heard it and wrote it down on the notebook that was by the couch.

"Now the the other set of the quirk, rules that relates to the illegal usage of the quirks." Naomasa said as the three other person looked at the detective with intrigue "A person that has used the quirk, if he used it for committing a crime like stealing or other things gets the term criminal and a warrant is issued against them." Inko and Mitsuki kept their gaze on the detective as he said this "But if the quirk is used to provide help or has unknowingly has been activated because of an attack or defense or a panic attack, the person that has used the quirk is given a warning and a slap on the wrist telling a person not to do this again, now this goes different for different people and how the quirk got activated or used, but we are discussing about Izuku here so we will focus on his situation, he used it unknowingly and as I said the first time he only gets warning, if he does it second time he will get another warning and if said person is a minor we send a report to their parents or guardian, third time we include heroes to make the point clear with institutions and the individual's school being informed of the child with him having the threat of being expelled from the school and fourth time, the person receives the title of a vigilante and a criminal making us issue a warrant against that person, doesn't matter if he is doing good, except for few many have been called vigilante and criminals." 

"A few?" Izuku asks.

"there are only seven vigilantes who has been considered as true heroes, by everyone which include pro-heroes, police, government, civilians and even villains and the government is also ready to provide them with hero license and full immunity if they turn themselves in and get registered. But the fact is one of them is 'dead' and has been for almost over two decades or that is what the world believes happen to the vigilante 'Drago'." At the mention of this vigilante both Mitsuki and Inko stiffened but both maintained their posture within a moment notice which was noticed by both Recovery Girl and Noamasa. "The other six are of radar."

"Mr. Tsukauchi." Inko spoke up as she looked at the detective "If you don't mind me asking, why are there so much rules regarding quirk usage?"

"Oh I don't mind Mrs. Midoriya and its actually a good question." Tsukauchi stated "Most don't take these rules seriously but the usage of quirks for vigilante purposes are looked down upon and considered illegal and has been for a long time, and as to why so many rules, well this rule has been there for a long time but it got its push and standing ten years ago." The three gave the detective a confused expression "The two of you might remember the Hosu City Police department fiasco." Both Mitsuki and Inko nodded their head as Izuku looked in on confusion "That was the reason that this rule got more standing and backing than it originally has." Both Mitsuki and Inko nodded their heads at that understanding about the rules.

"Okay now that, that has been explained." Mitsuki said as she waves towards the detective with her hand "You still haven't explained why you are here now? Because Izuku has already been warned about not using his quirk in public." 

"Yes, I was coming to that part." Nomasa said as he looked at the two woman "As Izuku told All Might, he was told by the quirk specialist doctor that he did not have a quirk." Both Inko and Izuku nodded at that "Well the thing is, you are not the only person that has been scammed by that doctor." Now that got the attention of the two Midoriyas and a pissed of Bakugo.

"WHAT???!!!!" The three of them shouted simultaneously.

"Yes." Naomasa stated as he brought out a file "I believe that he has been giving out these fake report and other complaints which has been overlooked by the officials of the hospital, but the thing is that recently a group of heroes found out an underground lab which has been used for experimentation, with several people, well more like bodies inside the lab." Now that got wide eyes from the three woman.

"What does that has to do with him?" Inko asks with worry remaining prominent over his face.

"The people that we found have one thing in common, they all had one same hospital and reports and only one, there are several hospital but only one hospital which is the Jaku General Hospital." Noamasa stated as he looked at residents of the house with grave expression. "the founder of the Hospital is a very well known and respected among the general populace for his findings, research and society work, which makes it difficult for us to work against him but we wish that possibly and hopefully Izuku's case can help us look into the hospital." Noamasa looked at them as the room fell into silence.

"How can we help then?" Mitsuki asked the two teen. Noamasa just gave a smile knowing that he had their attention and help.

"Right now I would like the reports that states Izuku is quirkless and I will ask you few questions which you guys could answer?" Noamasa said as Inko nodded his head and turned to look at her son.

"Izuku." Inko said to her son who turned to look at her "Get your reports from the hospital from the drawers will you." She told her son who nodded his head and went to find the said report. As he disappeared into the room, Inko turned to look at the detective after making sure Izuku was out of the earshot.

"Detective." Inko got the attention of the three people that were in the room "You said something about the lab, are these people said to be quirkless."

"We don't know Mrs. Midoriya." The detective told the Midoriya matriarch as he looked at her and her friend "I believe that they were looking for patients and other people to do experiments on." At hearing this the faces of Inko and Mitsuki turned to that of disgust "And I believe that Izuku might've become one of them for that same thing." Now the disgust turned to horror in minutes. "Yes, I believe that Izuku was one of the few people that they either forgot or overlooked, couldn't capture or didn't need because their quota was complete." Inko's hands flew to her mouth as Mitsuki hands were turned to fists digging her nails deep in her hands.

"So Izuku could have been....." Inko trailed of letting the question hang in the air.

"Your son is safe Mrs. Midoriya and we are here to help him, you and all the other people living in this city and to keep all of you safe." Noamasa said reassuring the woman. "It is our job as the police to do that." Mitsuki muttered something under her breath which was not heard by anyone else in the room, considering she got confused looks from most of the people in the room.

"Is something the matter Mrs....." Noamasa trailed of bot knowing the name of the probably only person that didn't cry in this house.

"Mitsuki Bakugo." Mitsuki stated in a casual manner as she got a little lax on her place.

"And you are here?" Noamasa asks again.

"She is my best friend." Mitsuki spoke as she gave him a dead look "And her son saved my daughter yesterday." Now that was a news to the three.

"The girl that was taken hostage by the sludge villain was your daughter?" Noamasa asks the woman again.

"Isn't that what I just said." Mitsuki said with a twitch in her eye showing that she didn't got the tone in which he asked.

"Oh, I am sorry about yesterday mam." Noamasa said again as he looked at the blonde woman but she just waved him off.

"Relax." Mitsuki said as she looked at them "It wasn't your fault, a part of wants to blame All Might, but even he is a human, he could make mistakes." Yagi looked at the woman in surprise as this was the first time that someone had something like this otherwise they all would mostly focus on the fact he caught the villain, they tend to sometimes overlook his mistakes, which makes him drown in guilt "but if something must've happened then the mistake might've cost more than anything." The lax look than turned vicious as she glared at the table making holes in it and All Might sweated from where he was sitting. But all of the people turned at once when they heard the steps, their heads turning towards the direction where Izuku was coming from.

"I found the reports Mom." Izuku said as he walked back with reports in his hands. Izuku handed his mother the reports from the hospital. It was a very think file with the X-Ray attached in the file. Inko looked at the file making sure it was complete than handed it to the detective who after checking once over grimaced at the lack of many things in the reports.

'Recovery Girl is going to throw a fit.' Noamasa thought with a grimace as he looked at the extra thin file.

"Is everything okay Noamasa?" Recovery Girl asks the detective who looked at the hero then turned to the matriarch of the house.

"Is it all, Mrs. Midoriya?" He asks her.

"Yes, these are all the reports." Inko answers "Is there a problem?" She asks with worried expression on her face. She than saw Recovery Girl take the reports from Noamasa and saw the expression turn quickly from a grimace to disgust to horror and finally settled on rage.

" **WHAT IS THIS?!!!** " Recovery Girl shouted as she looked over the file " **THIS IS A BLASPHEMY TO US DOCTORS!!!!** " She was seething as she looked at the minor details that were in the file. Oh boy was she pissed. Recovery Girl turned to look at the woman and the son as she handed Yagi the reports, whose eyes then widened and eyebrows shot up towards his hairline within moment notice.

'No wonder she is losing it.' Yagi thought as she looked at the report that has basically nothing who looked over the report which was there. 'He did told me that the doctor didn't do any test, I didn't actually thought that he did none.'

"Mrs. Midoriya." Recovery Girl calls out to the woman who was looking over the files "Is it actually all the reports?" She asks the woman again.

"Yes." Inko answered firmly as she looked at the files that were in her hands again.

"Well, I found out that the doctor actually did not do any kind of test on your son, except the X-ray." Recovery Girl stated as she looked at them both "And after reading the report, I am actually quiet reluctant to believe that too, so with your permission I would like to perform test on him to find out about his quirk, for that I would like him to come with us for the tests." Inko looked reluctant to let him go right now but looked at her son. She knew that he needed to know more about his quirk with the heroes or without them doesn't matter, and it was better if he does it in the presence of the heroes and have help, than without them and possibly get injured and have no help at all. She nodded her head showing giving Recovery Girl her permission.

"Okay, then." Recovery Girl said as she stood up "Yagi and I will take your son with us and we will be back by the evening. Meanwhile the detective here is going to ask you few questions that you can answer for him, I hope that won't be a problem." Both Inko and Izuku blinked as Mitsuki just nodded her head. "Young Man, get your bag and the things you may need. We are going to find your quirk today." Inko watched as her son got his bag and followed the lanky man and Recovery Girl outside to find more about his quirk.

"Detective." Inko spoke up as she looked at the detective as she moved kept sitting on the couch "Was there nothing on the report that I gave you?" She asks.

"Well to tell you frankly, Mrs. Midoriya." Noamasa said as she looked at the woman "and reading the report, what she said is very true, there are high chances that the reports for Izuku were either tampered with or the doctor on purpose neglected doing or performing any test on him, and with this fact only I could make a warrant to search hospital, but I would like to ask few more questions that could probably help us in the future."

"Well then what are we waiting for." Mitsuki said as she she slid near her friend to give her support if she breakdown in between the question "Let's start so that we could be done with it."

"Very well then." Noamasa said as he brought out few cards with the question that he wanted to ask. But Inko's mind was on something else entirely, her son could've possibly been dead or a lab experiment, in that situation they got extremely lucky because they forgot about him. Her son who is right now going with All Might's secretary/Agent and a pro heroine learning about his quirk. She thanks the god for keeping her son all these years and pray for his safety in the future and hope that he won't land in any more trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people, I am happy to provide you more chapters for this story. Hope you like this and if you do, please leave a comment and kudos for this story and thank you, because for some reason my this story got more hits than my other story.
> 
> Regarding pairing, well it is going to be harem, but he won't be getting together with anyone on moment notice also with Katsumi, their friendship is strained with her bullying and his shy nature and for that he would need to stand up for himself, even after that no pairing, she needs to get of her high horse. Regarding why did she gave him a gift and why the All Might T. Remember that those two were childhood friends whose friendship was strained not because Katsumi(gender swapped version of canon Katsuki) liked to bully him, but because she was(canon he) was relentlessly praised by the people around him, which increased her ego and pride and leading her to bully the Deku. 
> 
> Why did I gender swap Bakugo?
> 
> Well because I felt like it.
> 
> Why did she gave him a gift?
> 
> In my story she doesn't bully Izuku for being quirkless, she bullies him because she is worried about him. Now further also remember that she will not stop to discourage Izuku even after he got his quirk, if his mother still worries about him, whose to say his childhood friend won't. So they are going to have to clash. In canon, Bakugo lost because what Izuku did wasn't expected. Here it would be expected so there fight will be something I've to definitely work on. As you might forget that all of you should know that I've been ranting on about for past few lines, these two are childhood friends, and Izuku has been studying her since he was four, and she knows about him the most. In other words, nobody knows Kaachan better than the Deku, and nobody knows Deku better than Kaachan.
> 
> Now about quirk, he is going to have chakra, already explained why, but he sure as hell not going to get any techniques, mostly because somebody, more preferably me, wanted him to have that technique, just no, there is nothing for him to learn from, I am going to give him a teacher who probably and preferably will have a quirk that is almost similar to his (keep in mind I said almost, his teacher is not going to have chakra), and he will recieve some advice from a giant nine tailed fox but he won't be learning any techniques he got to work for it, so initially he is going to suck at it.
> 
> And as I said, remember to leave kudos and comments guys.
> 
> Lights Out


	4. Quirk Test

**(Mustafu City Death Arm's Agency)**

Izuku watched in fascination as he watched the giant building he was in front of "This is a Hero Agency." He watched in fascination as he looked around the building. From the outside the building didn't look like much. It was a normal 8 storey skyscraper having the insignia of Death Arms and Kamui Woods on it. He right now had stars in his eyes.

"So we are going to test my quirk here?" Izuku questions the no.1 hero.

"Yes, young Midoriya." All Might in his small form said as he looked at the building "I found out that, Death Arms asked for Recovery Girl so that we could learn and find out about your quirk, and for that we are here." Or that's what he is supposed to tell him. He couldn't just say that Nezu, the Principal of U.A did this when he recieved a call from him and told him that he were to escort Recovery Girl to the Death Arms Agency and he took that chance for him to be there when they do the quirk test on him.

Recovery Girl then took her cane and then went inside the building as Midoriya and Yagi followed behind her as they carried her bag and other things. As they entered the building Izuku decided to ask one question that has been on his mind since he left his home, he asked many questions on his way here to the Recovery Girl and small form of the All Might but one thing still was clinging on to the front of his mind.

"Al..aaaa....Mr. Toshinori." Izuku called out to the small form as he turned to look at the small form of All Might as both him and Recovery Girl turned to look at him. "Why did the vigilante ' **Drago** ' and the other six considered as a true hero?" Both Recovery Girl and All Might looked at him for a few moments as they tried to comprehend what he asked.

"Why the sudden interest in the vigilantes young Midoriya?" Yagi asks as a smirk than passes over through his face as he spoke up in a sarcastic tone "I hope you now don't wish to become one of them." 

"Wha.....no...never" Izuku spoke while shaking his head quickly in negative. "I want to be a hero. It's just." Izuku took a pause for moment as they went inside the elevator that will take them up to the desired floor on which they are supposed to be on "Detective Noamasa called them true heroes, but aren't vigilantes considered as the people that are even lower than the villains and criminals." He did have a point the people hated the vigilantes more than anything else, even if there were those who stood up for them and those that criticized them for butting into the hero's work and then there were these that loathed vigilantes more than anything else.

"You are not wrong, Young Midoriya." Yagi said as he turned to look in the front as the elevator closed "The vigilantes are termed as criminals or scums and to some degree even my friend Noamasa doesn't like them, but these seven are/were different." 

"How were they different?"

"Well for that we need to start from beginning." Yagi said as he faced Midoriya as both stood as they leaned on the side of the elevator with Recovery Girl stood in the middle "And for that I am not going to give you a brief introduction of quirk and its history, but something else entirely, around 30 years ago, a vigilante named the ' **Nightmare** ' appeared in Hosu. It was not a superhero name and certainly looked to be villain, and in beginning he was termed that with that title, but instead of doing crimes he began to stop them, safe to say many didn't like that, which consisted of heroes, villains, the government and police. He had been doing it for about 4 years when suddenly in Kamino Ward another vigilante appeared, this time by the name of ' **Drago** '." Yagi just shook his head as if he remembered something "It was said that **Drago** was quiet young when he became vigilante. And he took down the criminals and villains the same way as **Nightmare** did and that's the only lead that we have ever gotten on this particular set of vigilantes both that were then and those that are now. As such many decided to capture them." Yagi then looked off to the side "One of them would've suffice but both were in totally different areas as such that lead went down. So several theories were made and traps were laid and even heroes of that time got involved and there were several close calls that were made against them, but everytime they managed to escape."

"Young Midoriya." Yagi turned to look at the teen who was listening to the story with his full attention "In the beginning the two were considered as nothing more than just myths. Something that the police and civilians made up to keep the criminals on leash, and the traps and all the work police did was said to be nothing more than just publicity stunts, till this day many of these types of vigilantes, all except the **Drago** are considered as myths, even after they watched them on the news." Yagi then looked of to space remembering that particular news when he was in U.A.

"I remember it when I watched the news, They nearly caught the **Drago** , he was trapped but out of nowhere **Nightmare** came and saved him. Three days later one of the biggest crime syndicates in Japan was brought down because of them and the only reason they got the somewhat of an credit was because the heroes there didn't want to get the recognition of something they didn't even do which made those heroes much more famous and get better ratings in society and but these two went completely off the grid as they faded the heroes got the recognition and fame. But after few months when everything settled down, they came back to protect their respective areas, but again they faded into black and were nothing more than just myth. And with them there come several vigilantes each protecting a specified area but nobody knew who they were or where they came from but were myths, and since then many heroes gave gone up against these type of vigilantes. Heck after the first three years of catching them, the attempt to catch them was nothing more than just ritual to try to catch the vigilantes, and it is till this day, but **Drago** and **Nightmare** or those other five vigilantes, nobody have caught them or came even close of catching them."

"Not even y.... I mean All Might?" Izuku asks him on the side Recovery Girl snorted.

"Even Yagi couldn't, Midoriya." Recovery Girl said from her place as Izuku looked towards her in surprise "And yes I know his secret, and that he has chosen you as his successor so please don't let this old woman interrupt, continue on Yagi."

"She is right, Young Midoriya." All Might from his place called out the wide eyes of disbelief turned from her to him.

"But you are All Might!!!!" Izuku cried out in disbelief.

"And I am still human and I can still be defeated." Yagi said with a sigh "You know when I made my debut."

"Yeah, it was 22 years ago."

"Good, and you might know me, along with Endeavor was people favorite in those times the only two young heroes who gained instant popularity and could become top and our rivalry to become no.1 added fuel to that fire." Izuku nodded his head to that "Two years after that Endeavor and I were in Hosu, for patrol in different areas, when I suddenly came across the vigilante **Drago** who was just caught a few criminals imagine my surprise that the vigilante being young was not a lie."

"You mean he was actually very young??!!" Izuku asks the teen and All Might just nodded his head in affirmation.

"Yes, in fact he was even younger than me during that time." All Might told him to his surprise "As I said I came across him and just like the rest of the heroes I decided to catch him and it resulted in a fight which soon got the attention of Endeavor, I was sure that I could defeat him and capture him, alone but I was severely outclassed by him, even after Endeavor joined me, we were unable to catch him and were defeated by him." This sentence got Izuku to gasp and for Recovery Girl to snort.

"Defeat." Recovery Girl stated as she turned to look at the small figure of All Might. "He humiliated you, I haven't seen that many injuries on a single person in my time, and there were two of you, both unconscious as the said vigilante brought both of you to me in U.A., which to this day, I don't know how he knew where I was."

"Wait, he knocked All Might and Endeavor out??!!!" Now that was surprise to Izuku, according to him, and the rest of the world All Might was someone who could never be defeated, well Izuku did see the injury but even then and during that time he didn't even have that injury.

"From what **Drago** himself told me." Recovery Girl started again as she looked at Izuku "Yagi knocked himself and Endeavor out, the only damage he did was break Endeavor legs and even that was accidentally, most of the damage they had were the one they inflicted themselves, what he did was trying to evade these two." Izuku looked at the heroine and his idol in various degree of surprise.

"But how?" He finally asked.

"We were overconfident." Yagi admitted as he looked at the things he was carrying "And we severely underestimated him, we forgot that he had more experience than both of us and that he was taking on both heroes and villains and sometimes other vigilantes too, most of the time."

"But how come they have been able to elude the heroes and police for such a long time, they must have left some evidence?" Izuku asks again

"Yes, that" All Might paused for a moment thinking how to word that. "Young Midoriya, you know how much is it easy for police to identify a criminal." Izuku nodded his head at that. "Yes, it's easy because of the quirk registry that only heroes and police could look into, and the reason that we have been unable to have any lead on them is because they've never used a quirk, in all of their advents." Now that surprised the young teen.

"Wait what??!!!!" They never used a quirk were they quirkless.

"Yes, we don't really know if they are quirkless or if there quirk is quiet subtle but from our point of view they've never used a quirk, and there are no fingerprints and the blood samples that have been taken over the years from the places of battles were always either compromised or have gotten lost. It was if they never existed."

"So why were these seven vigilantes considered 'True Heroes'?" Izuku asks again.

"It's actually different for all of them." Recovery Girl stated as Izuku turns to look at her "For **Nightmare** , it was because he saved several civilians and heroes from a psychopath with the ability to ignite, as he was about to blast a building that held over hundreds of hostage which consisted of civilians, criminals, heroes, police and himself. Yes, himself don't ask why that guy was loose in the head many have acknowledged that. For **Drago** " She took a deep breath as she looked in the front "For him it was when he saved heroes, villains and civilians and many other people when the city was turned upside down, by defeating an underworld Overlord from overseas threatening to nuke this city, yes he threatened to blast a nuclear bomb in the middle of the Mustafu city. He along with Yagi and Endeavor defeated criminals that were wanted in many countries and the Overlord was defeated by Drago himself, and after that he was, well he was taken in by the International Police to be put under one of the best, maximum security prison in the world." Izuku heard it in fascination he didn't knew that there was someone who have save that many people and never even took the credit. "And in the end what they did, they again faded in the background, making them nothing more than just a myth."

"Why didn't they take the offer, of being considered as the heroes?" Izuku asks again as the elevator doors opened and the three walked out of it towards a large gym with several equipments. He noticed the three heroes from yesterday, Mount Lady, Kamui Woods and Death Arms were there. Well Death Arms and Kamui Woods he could understand, this was their Agency but what was Mount Lady doing here. He noticed that three were now looking from where they were, their eyes glued to Recovery Girl and the two stick figure that were with her and their conversation.

"Nobody knows." Recovery Girl answerd for Yagi as they both walked behind her carrying the things she needed "All that anybody really knows about them are that they are very elusive, they appear when they want to, they disappear without anybody ever finding where they have gone too. They also known for leaving a calling card or letter of sorts, and are known to be troublemakers leaving for the police officers for writing the reports of the bust and the criminals they leave at their doors."

"Hello Recovery Girl." Death Arms called out to the Recovery Girl who greeted him back in return, and then turned towards Izuku "Hey kid, how are you?"

"I am fine and I apologize I am taking valuable time out of your schedule." Izuku apologized to the man.

"Don't worry about it." Death Arms spoke as he waved his arms shaking off the apology "I noticed, you were genuine when you told us about your problem, so I called you here. It's not your fault." He then turned to look at the man with lanky build "And you are?" He asks him.

"I am Yagi Toshinori." Yagi said his civilian title as he brought forth his hand for him to shake. "I am All Might's secretary cum agent." Now that shocked the three people in the room as Izuku and Recovery Girl watched the three looked at the lanky man in surprise.

"Yo....yu....you are Al.....all....All Might's secretary?" Death Arms asks and Yagi nodded his head, seeing this reaction never gets old for him.

"So what is All Might's secretary doing here?" He asks again.

"Oh yes, Young Midoriya here was approached by All Might after the incident." Now that surprised the other three, they didn't knew that the kid was approached by the no.1 hero. "There he was inquired by him regarding his quirk as it intrested All Might seeing the quirk. But there we found out that the doctor that he went to as a kid to check his quirk lied to him and his parents and gave them a fake report." Now that got wide eyes from the other three as they turned to look at the kid "and he lived as a quirkless child till yesterday." Now the eyes were wide enough to come out of there sockets, they knew how quirkless people are treated in the society.

"Is that true?" Kamui Woods asks as he turns to look at the kid and got a nod in return.

"You can check the reports if you want too." Recovery Girl said as she handed them the reports. All three of them looked at the teen and back at the reports.

"What is this?" Mount Lady asks as she looked at the extra thin file.

"That's his report." Yagi said as he looked at them.

"This is his report?!!" Kamui Woods said as he opened the file "It only has an X-ray!!" He looked at it in surprise.

"Oh you poor soul." Mount Lady said as she looked at the teen. "What would happen to the doctor now?"

"An investigation is taking place as evidence is being collected by a friend of mine. Once it is done we will be arresting the doctor." As he said this the three heroes nodded their heads and Recovery Girl went to set up the required equipments for the test.

Mount Lady meanwhile had her thoughts on something else entirely and as such she decided to ask the teen about it.

"Hey Kid." She called out to Izuku who was busy looking at the equipments in fascination. "I overheard something when Recovery Girl was talking to you, what was that about."

"Oh that." Izuku said as she looked at him "We were talking about the vigilante ' **Nightmare** ' and ' **Drago** '." He said as she looked at the teen in confusion meanwhile someone else entered the conversation.

"You are talking about two of the _elusive vigilantes_." Kamui Woods asks the teen.

" _Elusive Vigilantes_?" Izuku asks the teen and Mount Lady looked on in confusion.

"Oh that's what we call the vigilantes of Hosu, Mustafu, Kamino Wards and many other places." Kamui Woods told the two. "Currently they consists of **Nightmare, Assassin, Elite, Dark Angle, Black Blade** and **Black Spirit, Dargo** once came in this group. Yes, I know that the names are quiet dark compared to many other vigilantes that are unlike them or the people that comes under their group.." The two people looked at the pro in incredulity as he spoke those names.

"These are the people that are considered as ' **True Heroes'**?" Izuku asks again and this time even Mount Lady dropped her jaw.

"They are considered ' **True Heroes** ', with those names?!!!!" Mount Lady asks in exclamation.

"Yeah, I know." Death Arms spoke up from his place. "They do have some dark names." Completely missing the actual point she wanted to make.

"But weren't these are considered as myths." Mount Lady asks the others.

"Oh they are if you haven't met them." Death Arms said while nodding his head to the side.

"What do you mean?" Mount Lady ask again.

"Nobody knows who they are, where they are or where they come from or where they go to." Kamui Woods spoke up as Recovery Girl gave a once over to the equipments that were there. "I haven't met those six and it is said that meeting with **Nightmare** is nearly impossible, but I did met another one of these vigilantes who are a recluse, called himself **Acre** , again weird name, I tried to catch him, and well." Kamui Woods gave out a sigh.

"Let me guess, they made an idiot out of you." Recovery Girl said as she came towards Izuku to tell him to get ready to give him a basic check up. She brought out her stethoscope to check his heartbeat.

"He was being an idiot." Death Arms stated "He didn't paid any attention to the objects he was holding, and he paid the price." 

"What was the vigilante holding?" Mount Lady asks.

"A propane cylinder and a lighter." Death Arms said as Kamui Woods rubbed the back of his head on the side as Mount Lady gave him a deadpanned look.

"Really?" 

"Really really." Death Arms said "It was quiet amusing to watch him roll on the ground to put out the flames on his ass."

"Seems like a good show."

"Oh it was, the vigilante even recorded to have a leverage over him for the next time they go at it." Death Arms "He himself said that."

"We can talk about them later." Recovery Girl said as she started jotting down the notes for the examination. "First let's complete the quirk test." And with that Izuku's test began. Recovery Girl also asked him several questions with the four pro standing on the side watching the examination. She did hit him on the head once or twice or many times whenever he went into his mumbling spree. She even made him run, eat and drink and took a blood sample. And then they finally reached a point where he had to use his quirk.

"Now you are going to use your quirk for me to document it properly and give it a name." Recovery Girl said as she looked at Izuku with expectations, after when Izuku never said anything she lost her patience "What are you waiting for? An invitation, I said to use your quirk." Izuku on his place scrambled.

"Oh, yes mam." He shouted and then stood there again. In one place doing nothing standing in his place looking directly at Recovery Girl. She on the other hand gained a tick mark on her head.

"I would certainly like it if you use it today." Recovery Girl said as she griped her own tightly.

"Yes mam, it's just." Izuku pause for a moment as other shifted a bit closer to hear what he was about to speak. "How does one use his/her quirk?" There was absolute silence once he asked that, and the others let the question sink in as if to understand what he was asking. They blinked a few times and Mount Lady rubbed her ears to make sure she heard it correctly. Recovery Girl on the other hand was totally different news.

"What do you mean by that?" Recovery Girl spoke "You don't know how to use your quirk??!!!" All turned to look at him expectantly.

"Well no." Izuku said sheepishly "I mean both of the times I used it, it was more because of the need then me actually activating it. So I don't actually know how to use it." The doctor rubbed her head at that.

"Well okay try to concentrate on the feeling that you were feeling that time." Recovery Girl said as she clicked her hands.

"Okay." Izuku said as he nodded his head and then closed his eyes. They again waited for a few minutes when nothing happened and opened his eyes. "Nothing?"

"Nothing." Recovery Girl said as she looked over at the reports.

"If I may suggest something." Yagi spoke up from his place as he looked over at Izuku. "I remember an advice All Might told someone, so that they could use his quirk, or how he himself uses his quirk."

"Really?" Both Izuku and Mount Lady spoke up. Recovery Girl on the other hand rubbed her face in exasperation.

"Uh hn" Yagi nodded his head. "Wanna hear it."

Both nodded their heads with much ferocity.

"He said 'When I use my quirk I clench my butt hard and yell with everything I have 'SMASH!!!''" Rest just gaped at his expression of All Might which off in several ways, and mostly because of his build. 

"Are you sure, that is what he said?" Death Arms asked hesitantly.

"Yes." Yagi answered confidently and why wouldn't he, he was practically telling what he would've told him, in his Alter ego form that is.

"Well, if All Might said it." Izuku started as he looked at the others "Then it must've been true, isn't it?!!" He asked as he looked around all he got was a shrug from the Mount Lady. "Let's just try it and see if it works."

And then he clenched his butt. He clenched it with all his strength. He put everything in it when he was clenching. His heart, soul, strength or much as he could've had, but he put everything in clenching his butt. And it was visible on his faces other looked on not knowing what to do. All seemed lost and Izuku was about to give up when he heard the growling voice again.

 _ **"What are you doing?"** _The growling voice asks and Izuku jumped up in surprise and elation.

"It worked." Izuku said as others looked on not noticing any difference "It worked I could hear that voice again!!!" He exclaimed but cringed when the voice growled again.

" _ **Don't test my patience, boy."**_ The voice growled calmly _**"Tell me what were you doing?"**_

"Oh nothing I was just trying to find out how I could use you." On hindsight Izuku should not have said this with wide grin on his face. He understood that when a large amount of pressure was built inside the building which could even be felt outside.

_**"You wish to use me, mongrel!!"**_ The voice yelled out in anger making Izuku jump up and fall _**"Nobody can use me, I am the legendary Kyuubi no Youko, a being whose one swipe of the tail can destroy mountains and bring tsunami with other!!"**_

'What is happening?' Izuku thought as he looked at the gathered hero that were now on the floor 'I need to get that voice to calm down.'

"No I did not mean it like that!!" Izuku shouted as he brought his hands up. The pressure lifted up a bit but still it was not completely gone.

_**"Than what did you mean, this time, speak clearly and properly."** _The growling voice commanded.

"Its just we were trying to find out about my quirk." Izuku started as he looked at the room and "And it turns out that you are my quirk-----" before he could continue the voice interrupted him with a snort.

_**"I am not your quirk."**_ The voice growled out much to the surprise of Izuku.

"But it was you who gave me the ability to save her." Izuku said remembering the previous day noticing that the pressure over them was lifted off them as they now stood up, and Recovery Girl picked up the pen to note down something.

_**"I did not gave you the ability."**_ The voice growled out again _**"What I did was give you an extra boost to your already pathetic reserves. I am an aspect of your quirk, and I am alive as long as you are and when you ran in there I had no choice but to give you an extra boost so that you don't die."**_

"But then what is my quirk?" Izuku spoke up hoping to find out more about the voice in his head. "And how come you are just an aspect of my quirk?"

_**"Your quirk is Chakra."**_ The voice growled out. " _ **And the reason I am an aspect is because I am made of chakra."**_

"My quirk is Chakra?" Izuku asks again and Recovery Girl noted it down quickly. "And you are made of it?"

_**"Do not repeat what I say boy."**_ The voice growled out in annoyance. " _ **Yes it is chakra."**_

Izuku couldn't belive it, he knew since yesterday that he had a quirk, but now that it was finally named. He was very happy. He then looked towards Recovery Girl.

"Ask the voice what does it do." She commanded and Izuku nodded.

"Hello, excuse me." Izuku started not knowing what to see the voice that was in his head but when he heard a growl he decided to ask away "I just wanted to ask what it is and what does it do apart from the large pressure?" There was a pause for a moment when the voice spoke again.

_**"Chakra is the combination of your spiritual and physical energy which you could use to do many thing, for one you could increase your strength and speed. Then you could use it for other things, like walking on walls and water and could use it to make techniques of your own. Its your energy it all depends on how you use it."**_ As the voice said it Izuku's eyes widened to an extreme proportion in surprise. At seeing his surprise Recover Girl urged him to repeat what he have been told by the voice. _**"The pressure on the other hand is known as Killing Intent, or Pressure or Presence, again it depends what you call it."**_ As he repeated his the gathered heroes including All Might widened their eyes but not Recovery Girl, she just narrowed hers.

"How do I use chakra?" Izuku asks after he told by the small figure of All Might to ask that.

" _ **Learn it**_." The voice simply stated. Izuku looked surprised at that comment.

"Will you teach me?" Izuku asks. There was a pause for a moment.

" _ **No**_." The voice answered and Izuku fell down to the surprise of others, at how nonchalantly it was told by the voice.

"What??!!!" Izuku shouted as he stood back up. "But why not??!!" He yelled out.

" _ **Because I don't feel like training a runt**_." The voice growled out and Izuku looked ready to argue again " _ **But I am not heartless, tell you what, I will lay a challenge for you, if you are able to release your chakra, without my help, I will teach you one technique to help you out**_." Izuku looked surprised but then he steeled his expression.

"Okay then, I will do that and you will teach me." Izuku agreed to the challenge and then he noticed that Recovery Girl was calling him.

"Ask him what would happen if you would overuse your quirk?" Recover Girl asked with a keen light in her eyes as if she knew something. And Izuku repeated the question to the voice, and well he wasn't expecting the answer he recieved. 

" _ **You will die**_." The voice said, and it said it in such a tone as if it was talking about weather. Izuku on the other hand choked on his breath.

"Whaaaatttt???!!!!" Izuku yelled making others cringe a bit at the loud voice in which he yelled. "What do you mean I will die?!!!" This made the others widen their eyes at that whereas Recovery Girl nodded her head at that as if she hoping that would be her answers.

" _ **No need to yell.**_ " The voice growled out threatening the child _**"You might've heard I said it is the combination of physical and spiritual energy**_." Izuku nodded his head at that. " _ **Those are you life energies basically something you or any other human use to live. When you are using chakra you are using your life energy as your source. Overusing chakra will lead to chakra exhaustion, which could result in your coma and you will be out for quiet a time, and during that period if you are unable to get your chakra enough for you to live, than you would eventually end up dying. So remember to use it efficiently, I want to live for a bit longer as of now."**_ The voice paused for a moment as Izuku comprehended what exactly the limitations of his quirk. " _ **I am going to rest. Don't disturb my sleep right now.**_ " And with that the voice went away living others in shock of the limits and consequences of his quirk.

"Young Midoriya." Yagi called out getting Izuku out of his shock. "What did you mean by you will die?" He asked the question that was on the mind of the other three heroes but before Izuku could answer Recovery Girl answered for him.

"Its exactly as he said Toshinori." Rrcovery Girl said as all the attention turned to her including Izuku and after seeing his attention she decided to explain herself. "Let me guess what the voice told you, your quirk is actually the life energies that you a person use to live, overusing them would lead for you being unconscious and coma and that is best case scenario, worst case scenario your body is unable to recover enough energy or chakra to sustain you leading to your death." Her accurate answer stunned Izuku.

"How did you?" He left the rest unsaid but Recovery Girl understood what he was asking.

"Because you aren't the only one that had this type of quirk." Recovery Girl stated as she closed her file. "I know of few people that had a quirk which is very similar to yours."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello People, I happily present you another chapter for this story. Hope you like this one just as much as you guys liked the previous ones.
> 
> If someone had any question, I would be very much happy to answer your question.
> 
> In the end please remember to leave kudos and comment guys.
> 
> Oh and I have to thank you all for the Kudos and the hits guys.
> 
> Also I hope all of you are okay, with all the Lockdown and Self quarantine.
> 
> Lights Out Guys.
> 
> And stay Safe.


	5. Learning About Vigilante

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I proudly present to you guys another chapter for this story.
> 
> Hope you guys like it.
> 
> And also thank you for the kudos and the hits guys.
> 
> And yes remember to stay safe during these times my friends.

**(Death Arms Agency)**

"I know of few people who had quirk quite similar to yours." Recovery Girl said while looking at the two.

"Wait what do you mean by that?" Yagi asks the heroine as on the side others looked at her two.

"Exactly, what I mean, Toshinori." Recovery stated as she wrote few more things in the file. "As you know that we usually classify quirks in three categories, there are mutant type quirks, transformation type quirks and emitter type quirks, with emitter type being the most common quirk type of all." Others nodded their heads for that. "Yes, among the emitter type there is another one, which is very rare but very dangerous and quite strong, quirk. We called it Life Energy Quirks." She paused as the others waited for her to continue what she was talking about. "These are very rare cases, but it occurs. But the only problem with this quirk is not that it is strong. The major problem with this quirk is that it has serious backlash which sometimes results in the death of the quirk user and sometimes people around them and this is the worst case scenario." The audience surrounding her widened their eyes. "The best case, you will be out of action for a long time. Now about the quirk. As the name suggested, this quirk is derived from the life energy or in simple terms, energy that body needs for survival. Now as I told you, this quirk is quiet a strong quirk and it's because of what you could use this quirk for, basically a person having this quirk can do almost any thing and perform anything and also using this quirk becomes easier overtime but the risk of one overusing this quirk will always remain there." Others looked at her with disbelief. "I know it is quiet surprising but that's not the thing we should worry about. Right now what we need to worry about is how you are going to use this quirk and control it without any problem. For that Mr. Toshinori will be helping you along with any of these three heroes." Now the heroes were looking at her in confusion.

"Wait what do you mean by we will be helping him in using his quirk?" Mount Lady asks her.

"Its exactly as I said." Recovery Girl said as she started packing her things. "The quirk is quiet dangerous and he needs to learn control it. Now the problem is that the person I know that has this type of quirk is not here as of now, even if I called him he won't be here for few more weeks, and even then it is better if someone is overlooking what you are foing with your quirk so that you don't accidentally kill yourself. And keeping in mind that you want to enter U.A, well you only have 10 months to prepare for that." Izuku grimaced at her wording because she was right. He didn't know how to use this quirk and the person inside his head told him he won't help him if he don't activate it without the voice help.

"Toshinori, figure out a Time Table and hand it to these three too. I want all the reports and breakthrough you guys will make while he is learning and practicing with his quirk." Recovery Girl said as she picked up her satchel with the rest of her belongings. "This is the first time that I would get to record a quirk like this so I want every thing you guys figure out about his quirk." Izuku on the other hand asked her something.

"Wait but, you said you knew about this types of quirks?" Izuku asks.

"I said I know someone that has a quirk similar to you." Recovery Girl spoke from where she now was standing and putting her things back. "And the reason I even knew as much as I know is because I happened upon him by accident, and he has a certain fear of doctors and syringes, making it difficult for us in general to know about this. Another person is a full blown villain and another is dead because she used every last bit of her energy, so I don't know as much as I would like to know about this quirk, and now I got to do this from the beginning." When she said the last part she let out a giggle which didn't sit well with the others.

"But I still don't know why do we have to be there?" Mount Lady asks.

"Yes I would like to know about that too?" Yagi pitches in.

"Because I know you, Toshinori." Recovery Girl sated factly "You will forget something that you would think was unimportant and will ignore it or you will try to keep to yourself. I asked the other three so that not only you can report things to me for proper documentation, but also that if any bad things happen to him, he will have a back up. Yagi don't know what to do except for running to hospital when someone faints in front of him." As she said this Yagi made face showing his discomfort of having to train Izuku while being surrounded by others which means he could not talk about One For All freely.

"What are you waiting for?" Recovery Girl called out to the small form of the All Might "Tell them the time and place for them for his training!!!" 

"Oh, yeah, sure." With that he took a pen and paper and wrote down the time and place for them to be there.

"I want you guys to be at Dogbah beach at 5:30 in the morning." He handed Death Arms the paper with the timing and location and turned to Izuku knowing that he had heard the time.

"Now, let's go." Yagi said as they stood up to leave the place. "If remember correctly, your mother has asked for you before the sun down. I will also show you the place where you are going to train." With that the three exited the building as Yagi went towards the direction of the beach. As they neared the beach Yagi, got out of the car followed by Izuku and Recovery Girl.

"Young Midoriya." Yagi called out as he stood in front of the beach "This is the place where I am going to train you."

Izuku on the other hand looked behind him, Recovery Girl standing beside him.

"That's awesome All Might." Izuku started as he kept looking behind him and then looked back at All Might. "But how are we going to train here?" He asks as behind All Might there wasn't a beach, no even if the name said it was Dogbah Beach, it wasn't, it was a dump yard, near the sea, he could see several broke things there, from broke T.V. to a freaking truck to big refrigerator.

"That's the thing, young Midoriya." All Might spoke up as he looked at the young aspiring Hero, "Your Training will also include your first task on your way to become hero." He spoke as he began to walk down the dump yard.

"What do you mean, All Might?" Izuku asks again.

"Well, can you tell me what do you know about this particular beach young, Midoriya?" Yagi asks Izuku who was now following him down towards the beach.

"Well, I heard that this beach was once very beautiful and used to be main attraction of tourists, but the tides brought in several things from the sea dumping it over the beach." He then pause as he looked at his surrounding which now had a lot of crap and garbage. "Also the people after seeing the dump, started throwing there garbage here, and because the tides brought in a new load every time it comes, it was nearly impossible for the culprits to be caught."

"You right about that young Midoriya." Yagi said as he stood near the edge of the beach looking at the ocean. "This place has one of the best views in the entire city. But because of all this dump it is nearly impossible for the view to be seen." He then paused for a moment as he looked at the teen. "You know, young Midoriya, in the old times, being a hero was not about flashy costumes, **no, it was all about helping the community**." As he said this Yagi transformed into the hero form of All Might. Besided him Izuku took the information to his heart.

" **And as such you will clean this beach as a part of your training. When you do, you will be ready for One for All.** "

"Woah, wait a minute." Izuku said as he rose his hands up. "I thought you said I am worthy of your quirk?!!"

" **Being ready, and being worthy are two different things, young Midoriya."** All Might said as he looked at the teen. " **If I were to give you One For All as you are now, you will pop up like a balloon with a lot of air. For you to gain this you have to compete this training.** "

'Oh god.' Izuku thought as he looked around the beach 'Another challenge for me to achieve.' But he then steeled his expression, mind firm, ready for anything that would be thrown at him he would become no.1 hero.

" **Now let's move, we are already a bit behind schedule."** All Might said as he turned back into his small form. Izuku went with him so that both could head of to his home and enjoy the party.

* * *

**(Midoriya Residence**   
**In the night.)**

Well the party wasn't what he was expecting. Oh it was awesome, his mother made katsudon which is his favorite. All Might, Recovery Girl and Detective Noamasa didn't join in it because of their works. His mother persuaded them, but they refused the offer because of the work they had, Detective Noamasa had to work on the reports and make a case that they would need against the hospital and the doctor. Recovery Girl had to head back to U.A. because of her work there and All Might, well he is superhero, he went to do the superhero work.

The part was in full blast. He was actually surprised to see Kaachan at his home in casual clothing for the party. He even got to talk with his dad as he congratulated him about his quirk and told him to train so that he could be a great hero. He also told him that his contract in his old place would end eventually, so there were chances that he would be back sometime between his school year so he was happy about that.

So he got everything he wanted, he got to meet All Might, he had his quirk which came very late and his father is coming back after 5 years since his current contract was about to end. 

What surprised him was that some of his classmate sent him gifts and also get well cards, which he wouldn't have gotten before, well there was thank you cats for saving Katsumi too, which if was read by her she would've killed that person. But that was not on his mind.

What really was on his mind was the what happened with Kaachan after the party when she was alone with him.

* * *

_Izuku and Katsumi stood opposite of each other discussing out of the residence. There was some shouting going on between the two. Both were trying to put their points down._

_"Why don't you stop with your dream, Deku?!!!" Katsumi yelled at him. "You will just get in the way!!!"_

_"What do you mean by that Kaachan?" Izuku asks timidly a bit afraid that she would use her quirk on him, but gained a bit confidence as he started speaking again "I finally have quirk, now I can be hero like I dreamed about."_

_"And what does your quirk do??!!" Katsumi shot back "It can't be as good as my quirk. Do you even know how to use it. If you don't know how can you even be a hero." She then turned around and walked inside "Face it, Deku you are useless?" Noth of them cringed and grimaced when she said this but Izuku was not able to see it on her face._

* * *

And here he was now. As much as he didn't want to believe it a part of him was afraid of that. Both All Might and the voice have given him a challenge and if he wants to learn about his quirk or All Might's quirk, he needs to complete these challenges. But a part of him was afraid that he won't be able to complete them. Izuku shook his head wildly getting those thoughts out of his mind.

"No." Izuku spoke to himself as he looked around him. "All Might has put his faith in me and so did my mom and dad. I cannot fail them." With that he decided to put his mind on something else.

'They said that the vigilantes were never caught using there quirks.' Izuku thought to himself as he looked at the clock which showed 8:00. 'I still have time, alright let's find about the vigilantes then.' With that Izuku moved himself over to the computer and decided to check about the vigilantes.

He booted up his PC as he typed the first thing that came to him. Hosu Vigilante. And it showed him number of vigilantes, a whole list of the vigilantes that were working in Hosu City but not the one he was looking for. He remembers the name that were used when All Might and Recovery Girl talked about the vigilantes. He typed Nightmare Hosu Vigilante in the search bar. And viola he got what he was looking there were no clear pictures of the person except something that was taken from the security camera footage. And the only thing visible in that was a black and blue suit with black cape of sorts. He then looked over at the articles.

**'Nightmare: Truth or fake stunt.'**

**'The mystery of Hosu'**

**'Nightmare: Myth of Hosu.'**

**'Nightmare of the Yakuza and underworld mafia.'**

**'Facts about the Nightmare'**

Being as curious as he was he clicked on the last article. As he read some very interesting things about the vigilante. And he was happy to know that this article was only 2 years old.

_'Some special Facts about the legendary vigilante Nightmare._

_Recently there have been several vigilantes that have been crawling up the holes. All of them are not bad but seriously some of them are just there for stunts. But then there are these vigilantes, total recluse, secret identity whose secret is much more difficult to crack then hacking in the servers of Quirk Analysis Research and Technology Corporation or Q.A.R.T Corps or I-Island. And those servers are some of the most advanced and highly protected servers in the world. We are going to talk about one of the vigilantes and someone who has been considered as a 'True Heroes' by the people themselves. Here I am going to give you some facts about the famous Vigilante of Hosu, Nightmare._

_By Hasley Lee_   
_March 18, 20XX._

* * *

_1\. Name of Nightmare._

_Contrary to the popular belief, his name is not something that he himself gave to the police. Oh it was nothing like what people said it out to be. Originally he was codenamed The Owl and that was because of the mask he wore. But how come he was named the Nightmare. Your answer he was named that by the criminals or a criminal. He once caught a criminal who was beaten by him. Once asked by the police, what he looked like the answer they received, Nightmare. Apparently the criminal asked him who was he and the vigilante replied 'I am your worst Nightmare.' And you could guess the name became popular. The vigilante that struck fear in the hearts of the criminals was termed by criminals themselves. You could even check out the video of the guy._

* * *

_2\. Nightmare No quirk Use._

_Yes, Apparently the dude never uses a quirk. Many have gone up against this man, but the dude basically fights villains, criminals, heroes and police quirkless. Hell the guy has took on Endeavor and Hawks seven years ago. Two of the top 10 heroes and he took them on quirkless. Well it was funny how he took them out, but seriously he took them down amazingly._

* * *

_3\. Wide assortments of gadgets._

_Well if the guy is not using quirks, he has to use something else. Well guess what he using gadgets and technology, forget gadgets the dude is said to have a very high tech car that could do almost anything. Him with gadgets took on All Might and he was able to evade All Might. Well he is not the only one of the vigilantes that has evaded him but seriously he escaped All Might, the no.1 hero because of the gadgets he had._

* * *

_4\. Nightmare Feats._

_Well I've already told you that the dude has pulled some of the most amazing and incredible feats like evading All Might and beating Endeavor and Hawks. But that wasn't the only feat that he is famous for. He took on 7 different pro heroes at the same time. But not only that he took down three different crime syndicates, caught a dangerous serial and several other criminals and yakuza. Made a fool out of cops. Some of his most famous feats, when helped during the Hosu City Police Fiasco by taking down the corrupt officer in the department. When he took down a dangerous serial bomber who had the quirk ignite and was ready to blast heroes, convicts, hostages and himself to kingdom come, what was the guy thinking don't ask but Nightmare was able to thwart his plan. But his most famous feat is this, he beat Endeavor with a Fire Hydrant. He hosed him down than knocked him out with a f**king fire extinguisher. Who will forget that._

* * *

_5\. Allies in various Forms._

_Everyone has allies. And in the same way our renegade superhero has some too. His allies comes in various forms. From other vigilantes, mainly other reclusive vigilantes similar to him most notable Dargo, Assassin, Dark Angle and Black Spirit, to police officer, the dude has teamed up with the cops from time to time, and other heroes, he has teamed up with All Might and Endeavor, the same guy he beat with a fire hydrant._

* * *

_6\. Never Broke a Law._

_Now this is something that many people will fight with me on, but it's TRUE. You might think I am one of those vigilantes lover or a person who supports vigilantism but that is so not true. And if you think I am making this up. Check up the Quirk laws in law book, if you have trouble finding them, I will provide you the exact page number. Open the Quirk Laws book and go to page 77. It is clearly written there and I quote 'One must never use his/her quirk for vigilantism, if done the person must be put on trial and will be considered as a vigilante and a criminal.' And in all of the book that is the only thing that has mentioned vigilantes and there are no other law. And as I said before he hasn't used his quirk in public except for the gadgets so yes, he hasn't broken a law._

* * *

_7\. Expert Martial Artist._

_So you know how I told you that this guy was able to defeat a person without quirk. But still you need to have some sort of experience right. So yeah this guy does. I found a video of this guy in a building where he took down various criminals with different form of Martial Artist. I don't know how to throw a punch but I know a freind of mine owns a dojo (if you wish to check it out go to Kendo Dojo.) So I asked him of he could tell me what style he was using. Turns out he was using various different style, some which are Muay Thai, Karate, Judo, something called Taijutsu and Jujitsu. So yeah he knows how to fight._

* * *

_8\. Good Acrbat and reflexes._

_Now this may not seem like much, but this vigilante knows how to move from place to place. One of the major reason he can easily fight and dodge and escape from the authorities, he knows how to do a flip and land properly. Regarding reflexes many might say that it might be his quirk in action but that reflexes of his is not inhumanely fast that it would be a quirk but those are reflexes gained through training again I had my friend check the video for me to right it down. Meaning he trained his ass off to get those reflexes._

* * *

_9\. Still A myth_ _._

_Yes, this person and the others like him, are still considered as a myth. We have proofs to say that these people exist but no, these people are known for covering their track very well. And no one have came close to finding out about them. I've interviewed several pro heroes and heroes that are good at tracking other people, but they are able to avoid them completely. It is as if these people never even existed. They could be anywhere, I might've passed them by while grocery shopping but I wouldn't know that they were them because nobody knows where they disappear too. And as such to this day these people are considered as myth._

* * *

_10\. True Hero._

_So you guys might've read that I said that this guy and few others have been considered as 'True Heroes', and no I am not making this up. These guys have many times stuck there neck out for people like us, like when he knowing that there were police, criminals, heroes and the serial bomber Ignite was there yet he stormed that place, defeated everyone including, the heroes, criminals and Ignite himself, saving the building from going *boom* and saving hundreds of life. Thses action made them known as heroes by both Government and the police and heroes like All Might himself have stated that these vigilantes are 'True Heroes'. In these comes Nightmare, Drago who is off the radar, Assassin, Dark Angel, Black Blade, Black Spirit and Elite. These people have never taken the credit for the criminals they've caught and the lives they've saved and are called as True Heroes._

* * *

This much only for this Elusive Vigilante, if you want to know more you can check my other articles that I've written about them you can click on the links that I've mentioned below.

After that Izuku ignored the rest of what was written in the article except for what was written in it. He then slunk back in his chair as he thought over everything that was written in the article itself.

He then clicked on the search bar again to find about the other vigilantes and he spend another hour reading as much as he could about the vigilantes that the comes under the reclusive vigilantes. As he went to sleep he was deep in thought still thinking about what he read about those vigilantes and the videos that he watched.

* * *

  
**(A month later)**

It has been a month since Izuku gained his quirk and learned about the vigilantes. He questioned about them to the heroes that come over to look over his training and he got a lot much information on them. He found out that three of them are female while other are males. That they never had shown any sign of quirk use except for the gadgets that they have and that they are still looking for them.

A month has passed and Izuku still haven't gotten anything on his quirk. He was able to clean up the beach and he was sure that might be able to clean it completely before the deadline but his own quirk. That was another news all over. Today was the weekend which means he was supposed to train extra today and his training was supposed to be looked over by Small Form of All Might also known as Yagi Toshinori and Mount Lady. Well more like Yagi only because apparently Mount Lady is not a morning person. He quickly reached the beach where he trains usually. And saw for some reason Mount Lady was awake and was there with Death Arms too and Yagi was talking to them about something. He quickly raced to where the three were.

"Mr. Yagi." Izuku called out to the small form of All Might "Good Morning." He then turned towards Mount Lady and Death Arms and gave them the same greeting as he looked at them in confusion.

"Ah Midoriya, my boy." Yagi started as he looked at the teen. "I've some good news for you." Now this confused Izuku a bit, what could be the good news, he looked at Death Arms who gave a grin and Mount Lady who was sulking over waking up this early in the morning.

"Really what is the good news?" He asks as he tilts his head to the side.

"You remember, Recovery Girl told us about a person she knew that has a quirk similar to yours." Izuku nodded his head. "Yes, well, she got in contact with him and because he came here a week ago and will be living here from now on and she asked him if he could train you in using of your quirk, and he had agreed to that." Now that made Izuku smile in anticipation he will finally get to learn how to use his quirk. 

"Really???!!!" He asked while nearly jumping in enthusiasm.

"Yes." Yagi answers "He actually said he will be here today to help in your training, he is actually running a bit late from what I know he sent me message that he would be here in few minutes. Isn't it a good news?" Mount Lady on the other hand snorted.

"What's good about it?" Mount Lady spoke sullenly as her precious sleep is interrupted again. "I mean do we even know how the guy looks or what is his name?"

"Oh yeah, we do." Yagi spoke up "His name is Hikari Murasume."

"Its nothing to be hyped up about." Mount Lady said again "And we still don't know what he looks like, he might be some old bald guy with white beard with cane that is bigger than his, wearing a turtle shell and shades or another old man with a giant scroll over his back wearing a giant headband holding a notebook and pen and weird paint over his face wearing haori and wooden sandals. Or it could be combination of both and he could be a pervert for all we know who peeps on woman and writes a perverted novel by seeing those woman." She grumbled as she continued with her rant. Not knowing that another person had reached there and heard what she was talking about and was smiling with amusement.

"That is one weird imagination you have Ms." The person spoke up from his place surprising the four people that were there. The pro heroes took a firm authoritative stance where as Izuku looked on with surprise at the stranger.

"Who are you?" Death Arms asks the person that was there with them.

"Oh, yes my introduction." The person now stood tall showing a figure of a young man around 24 year old, with dark brown, almost black hair that were in a mess and few spikes coming out here and there and brown eyes, he was of average height and little taller than Mount Lady but considering she could increase her height to 30 meters we can ignore it. He was what you would call somewhat of an average good looking guy.

"My Name is Hikari Murasume." The person said making the other widen their eyes at his name "And I was told by Recovery Girl to reach here and help someone by the name of Izuku Midoriya."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hope you like this chapter. I also thank you for the kudos that you left for this story and the comments too. They are the most helpful.
> 
> And I love talking to some off the people in the comment section. It's fun when you are bored during these times.
> 
> Oh and guys stay safe during these times.
> 
> Lights Out.


	6. New Teacher

**(Dogbah Municipal Beach Park)**

"My Name is Hikari Murasume." Hikari spoke as he saw that others widened their eyes at his name and he couldn't blame considering what others were thinking he would look like a few minutes prior, he had to say that the blonde lady with horns and mask has some wild imagination, or it could be that she is very cranky because she didn't get enough sleep as it is, if he was right and according to Lady Chiyo, she is supposed to be a pro by the name of Mount Lady. The other was a tall muscular man with short spiky white hair he was wearing a black and yellow caution headband and similar arm bands, this is the pro hero Death Arms. The other was a short lanky man, with blonde hair wearing a plain white T-Shirt and loose jogging pants, this is supposed to be Yagi Toshinori, on first glance this person won't look like much but, he knew otherwise. This guy is the No.1 pro hero All Might. How does he know that, 'you guys will learn about it later on.' Hikari thought and then grimaced 'Shit, I am spending way too much of time with them.'

"And I was told by Recovery Girl to reach here and help someone by the name of Izuku Midoriya." He turned to look at the young teen that was there with them. He didn't look like much with the showing of only bones and looked as if he started to gain some muscle and height recently. 'Started to work out at the start of the month, huh.' He thought as he looked him once over. He noticed that the beach was a dump but a part of it was starting to get clean. 'So they are having him clean the beach as a part of his training.' He nodded his head as he looked over the place 'Not bad.'

"Hello!!" He was brought out of his musing when he heard the enthusiastic of the teen calling out to him. "Good Morning, my name is Izuku Midoriya." Hikari smiled at the teen.

"Well, atleast someone has manners." Hikari said as he smiled down at the teen with his comment bringing others out of the silence.

"Oh yes sorry." Toshinori spoke as he shakes his head and finally looked at the teen young man once over "My name is Yagi Toshinori, I am All Might's personal secretary." To his surprise he did not get the reaction that he usually gets, he noticed that the man was not as excited as some of the other people get when they learned where he works or what kind of work he does. This guy didn't show any of these reaction. "And I am currently helping young Midoriya here in his training." He then turned towards the man with the head band. "This here is the Pro Hero, Death Arms." He then turned to point at the woman with blonde hair "And this is another pro, Mount Lady." Both greeted the new person that had came to help them.

"Good Morning." Mount Lady greeted Hikari as she fidgeted in her place while she looked at the man, blushed and turned to look at the ground. "And listen so---sorry about, before, ya know where-----"

"Where you compared me to a combination of two old men that peeps on woman and right perverted novels after peeping on them." Hikari spoke up with a smile "Don't worry about it, I can see that you are tired, just remember not to say something like this in front of anyone else. I didn't mind because I found your imagination hilarious, but don't do it for anybody else." The last part was spoken with seriousness.

"Sorry." Mount Lady replied in embarrassment.

"Don't worry about it." He responded with a smile. He then turned to look back at Izuku. "So Recovery Girl said that your quirk was quite similar to mine. Is that right?" He asks the teen.

"Yeah!!!" Izuku said as he nodded his head "She said you had chakra too." He nearly jump in excitement, finally someone was there who could teach him more about his quirk.

"Woah, hold on to your horses." Hikari said as he brought his hands up calming the kid. "If you remember correctly, I said similar, kid." He said as all of them turned to look at him. "I don't have chakra or whatever that is that you have as quirk."

"Then what is your quirk?" Izuku asks in confusion.

"Well I would tell all of you that." Hikari said as he turned to look at all of them then back at teen as he plopped down on the sand surrounded by the dump. "But first give me brief rundown of your quirk for me." He told Izuku as others also sat down.

"Well." Izuku said "Chakra, my quirk, is a life source energy which is a combination of spiritual energy, that is the energy of the soul, and physical energy." He then looked at the man that was supposed to help him in learning about his quirk who was looking at him expectantly. They all remained silent for a few momeng with Izuku and Hikari looking at each other and the smile that was on his face slipped.

"Is that it?" Hikari asks.

"Uh hun" Izuku mumbled and nodded his head.

"Do you know how to activate your quirk on will?" Hikari asks the teen and the teen shook his head in negative. "Well ain't that just lovely." Hikari mumbled under his breath and looked up as he noticed that other were looking at him "Okay so your quirk is a life energy quirk, you might know that much right?" Others nodded their heads at that. "Well and you told me that your quirk is the combination of spiritual energy and physical energy. Am I correct?" 

"Yep." Mount Lady said with a pop in the 'p'.

"All right, I can help with your quirk." This got him smiles from the others. "But let me tell you it's going to be difficult and you might've to add few more things in your schedule, which is also going to include hand to hand combat. You must be ready and extremely dedicated for it. These trainings methods are going to be tough, and you must do everything that I am going to tell you, are you ready for that?" Izuku looked at the serious expression that was on his face. He gulped knowing that his life and schedule is going to be tough from now but he steeled his expression with determination.

"Yes." He replied determinedly.

"Good." Hikari said with a smile that sat again in cross legged position. "Now if I remember, you asked me what my quirk is am I right." Others nodded their head at that and got a little closer to him.

"Well let me just tell you a bit about the quirks under which our quirks come." He said as Mount Lady groaned "Yes I know that you might've heard before, but every quirk differs from the other, even if they are quiet similar. In this case it would be mines and Izuku's quirk." He said as Izuku attention was solely on him. "As Recovery Girl might've told you that our quirk comes under life energy quirk, which is already under the category of energy quirk, okay. So in our cases the energy is the sole thing that we as a humans need to survive. So in essence everyone has these energies." This got him wide eyes from the others.

"So you mean to tell us that all of us could use your types of quirks?" Death Arms asks Hikari who in turn snorted.

"As if." He stated and then went on with his explanation "Everyone has them but no they can't use them, reason because it ain't there quirk." He paused as others nodded at that "Now everyone has these kind of energy because they need it for survival, in our cases things get different, they became our quirk, and funny thing is that the quirk gets activated the moment of birth." Now the previous wide eyes were nothing in comparison to what happened to their eyeballs now. "Yes, these quirks activates at birth but on smaller scale not like the glowing child in China. Can you believe for few years they considered people with quirks a deity or a demon it all depends on the user, that one child was a lucky brat. So yeah it activates at birth but on lower scale. And gradually it started to become visible later on, sometimes it would be subtle sometimes not so much. You might not know but your quirk sometimes work unconsciously, like you might heal quicker than others or sometimes you were able to perform better than others in physical area because you were desperate, you may call it adrenaline, but your quirk had a part in it. Now to actually be able to use these quirks you have to train, and by training I don't mean what you are doing, by training I mean martial arts discipline, meditation those types of things." 

Hikari than paused as he turns to look at the people who were looking at him as they tried to grasp what he was talking about. "Alright then now let me tell you about my quirk." Hikari than cupped his hands as a glowing ball of energy appeared in his hand and other especially Izuku and Mount Lady were fascinated by the little ball.

"Woah." Both Mount Lady and Izuku muttered in awe of the ball.

"Fascinating isn't it." Hikari said to the surprise of the four. "This is my quirk, Ki or official name that you can use for it are Energy, Latent energy or Life Force." He then pushed the ball further from his hands and others watched the ball move forward and stop in the little circle that the group had created. "Its energy that resides in the body to get mastery over it I have to get discipline, and not talking about the one in military, more like martial arts master kind." He paused as he moved his hands aking the energy ball move along his hand gestures as it moves around Izuku and Death Arms and settles on Mount Lady's head making her giggle. "I basically have control of what I want my energy to do, I can increase my speed, can push it outside of my body like that little ball, make my body more durable, feel the energy of other beings around me and also to do this." And with that he suddenly began floating up in the air surprising others.

"What???!!!!" Came four distinct voices.

"Yeah and this ain't the best part." With that he bought the ball light back in his hands. "I can use this ball of energy as long range attacks." Now this baffled the others. "Don't believe me, well let me prove it to you." He said as he looked around and saw his target, a refrigerator that was stopping the view of the sea from where they were "See that fridge, pay close attention." And with that the small ball of light whizzed past them and struck the fridge and the result. Well the fridge was no more, and so was some of the things that were lying with it. The dump in the surrounding that didn't got stuck with the ball flew around aimlessly and the people that were there, well all of them surprised, and by all of them I mean all of them. Even the person that had threw the ball of light.

"Oops!" Hikari said as he looked on at the remains of the sand as the sea was now clearly visible for them. All of them turned to look back at the young man who was looking at the scene with surprise, and that baffled them more then ever. 

"Oops!!!" Mount Lady started "What do you mean by Oops?!!"

"Yeah, I accidentally poured more power into that, than I thought." Hikari answered.

"You mean to tell me that little could've taken my head off??!!" She scream in indignation.

"Well actually no." Hikari answered "The only way it could have exploded if I willed it too, or another energy striking it, which is not possible. So you were safe." Mount Lady still didn't let the frown off her face "Don't worry." And then turned to look at the teen who was gaping at the place where the fridge once stood.

"Well, those are things that I can do currently and there are more that I've yet to unravel. And from what you have told me, your quirk could do something like this too."

"You mean, I can make energy blast same as you!!!" Izuku said in amazement.

"Well not same as me." Hikari said "But very close. But first we need to will your chakra out."

"So how are we going to do that?!!" Izuku asks in excitement.

"Yes before we do that, tell me your normal training regime." Hikari told him.

"Well normally, I clean this beach for two hour before doing normal work out, and then I go to school, after school I do other work out stuff, like a 5 mile run, 50 push ups, 50 squats, 50 pull ups and other things." Izuku told his new teacher. "On weekends, I clean this beach for 2 hours more than my normal week days and normal workout." Hikari nodded his head at that then turned to look at his surrounding. He looked around for few more moments and then turn to look at the teen.

"Okay, then I want to you to do your normal stuff, when you are cleaning the beach, after you've done it, we will work on activating your quirk on will." Hikari said as he looked at the teen "Is that understood?"

"Wait!!" Izuku tells out "Why can't we do it now?" He asks with Death Arms and Mount Lady, nodding their head.

"Oh believe me." Hikari said as he looked at the teen "You will prefer that we are going to do it later, that right now." He then waited for a few moments as Izuku stayed at his place not moving. "What are you waiting for get on it!!" With that Izuku took off and started working towards cleaning this place.

**(3 hours Later)**

It had been 3 hours since Izuku had started cleaning the beach. Izuku had been quiet diligent in cleaning the beach, Hikari noticed that. He then turned to look at the only other person that was there, the lanky form of Yagi Toshinori or also known as All Might. He had asked of both Death Arms and Mount Lady to bring few things here, and if he was right, it would take some time before they will reach here. He noted that they were currently out of the hearing range from Izuku. 'Perfect place to talk to the lanky form of All Might, ehh, Right People??' Hikari thought and then grimaced 'Need to spend some time away from them.' Hikari then turn to look at the True form of No.1 hero.

"So he is your successor, hnn?" He asks the hero, who looked surprised and then turn to look at him and narrowed his eyes.

"I dont know what you are talking about." Yagi stated as he looked at the man.

"Oh save me the 'I am All Might's personal secretary and I can ask him for an autograph for you' Yagi Toshinori." Hikari said as he looked back to where Izuku was cleaning the beach. "I know all about, your quirk, 'One For All' and your nemesis 'All for One' lame name by the way." He failed to notice that All Might's fist tightened as small arcs of electricity began to fly. "Oh, by the way, you don't want to do that right now, there are a lot of people around here, right now." And he was right, surrounding them many people were going on about their day, while some were turning to look at the small teen trying to clean the beach. He was at a disadvantage, he could not transform here without his secret leaking to the public. In the end he took a deep breath and turned to look at the young man with a piercing glare.

"How do you know?" He questioned with authority behind the small frame. But to his annoyance the man just smirked.

"Wouldn't ya like to know." 

"I am quiet serious about this, young Murasume." All Might said as the glare intensifies "How. Did. You. Know?" The man on the other hand still smirked.

"You haven't said the magic word." Hikari taunted the small form knowing that he was playing with fire.

"Are you serious right now??!!!" Yagi nearly yelled at the smirk that was on the face of the youth.

"It still isn't the magic word I am looking for." He shot back with a smirk. Seeing that he was not getting anywhere, Yagi relented.

"Alright then." He mumbled under his breath and then looked at Hikari with a soul piercing glare. "Please, Hikari, tell me, how di you found about my quirk?" By the end of the question Hikari had a giant smile plastered over his face and Yagi looked like he was losing everything right now.

"Now was that so difficult." He said totally missing the fact that All Might was trembling with rage. Hikari then picked up his satchel that he came with and brought a small diary out of it.

"What is that?" Yagi growled as he noted that he brought out an old beat up diary from his bag.

"You asked me how I knew, well here is the reason." Hikari said as he put the bag down and held the diary firmly in his hand. "First and foremost if you remember, I said that I am able to sense energy of different people and no 2 people have same energy until or unless they are related to each other." He said as All Might's small form eyes widen as he remembered the young man telling them about it. "And also." Hikari said as he looked at the diary in his hands and turned and handed it to Yagi. "I think this belongs to you now." 

Yagi looked at the man in confusion and then at the diary. He looked at the backside of the diary and then decided to flip it over. He read the name on the diary and dropped it down as he read it. And turned to look at the youth with livid eyes.

"How??" He growled releasing a bit of his power.

"Me and one of my friends were going through some dump, few months back for something that my friends daughter dropped it there." Hikari said as he kept his gaze at the teen who was cleaning the beach. "I came across it accidentally, and I recognized the name, I decided to look for familial relation, but found out that the family died in an accident with no survivors. When I found none curiosity got better of me and I decided to read the journal to find out someone, most likely next of kin, imagine my surprise about what I found there." All Might remained calm but didn't remove the hostility that was in the eyes.

"Does someone know?" He asks in a whisper.

"Well, no." Hikari answered truthfully "And I didn't tell anyone else because it wasn't my secret to be told." At the curious glance that he got from he decided to explain himself. "I know a thing or two about secrets and how important they can be, so don't worry I won't be telling anyone about it anytime soon." He reassures him.

Yagi Toshinori looked at the teen, to him he was an enigma, and an unknown variable that knew of his secret. But even he can't leave the gratitude that he was feeling for the journal that was provided to him by Hikari. He then picked up the journal and turned it over so he could read the name again.

_'Nana Shimura_ '. Yagi kept on staring at the journal for few more minutes.

"Hey!!!" Mount Lady called out to the two people that were watching over Izuku. She was carrying lots of bags along with Death Arms who along with her were carrying those bags. "Want to tell us why did you ask us bring these things?" She asks as she came close to where they were standing as Yagi closed the journal as they approached.

"You will see." Hikari said as he then went down to where Izuku was working on cleaning the beach, as others began to follow him.

"Oii Kid." Hikari called out to the teen as said teen turns to look at him while carrying a T.V. "Put that thing with the others and come here." He told the teen who nodded his head and hurried up to put down the T.V. he was holding onto. Once he put the dump in its place he quickly came back to the new teacher awaiting his order. He was surprised when said teacher handed him a bottle juice.

"Drink it." Hikari told him "And take a breath, we are soon going to have you activate your quirk at will." Izuku widen his eyes as he decided to quickly chug the drink down. "Oi have patience, we are not going to do it not until you are properly rested."

"Huh, but why?"

"Because you will be expelling a lot of energy when we get to it and if you are tired there are chances that you will knock yourself out before you even come close to activate it."

"Oh okay then." Izuku said as he finished his drink and decided to lay on the sand.

"How are you sure that he will knock himself out?" All Might's spoke up in confusion.

"Its because he has never used it or activated it on will." Hikari told others "Whenever someone activates their quirk especially a quirk like ours, we would sometimes knock ourselves out because we would release energy even if we don't want to. So we need to work on it so that he doesn't waste his energy. But it would happen the first time he wants it or not." He finishes as others understood what he was telling them.

  
"So I need to rest?"

"Yes." Hikari told him as they fell into silence nobody saying anything just enjoying the peace that was in that moment. After a few moments when Hikari was sure that he was rested well enough he stood up.

"I think that much is enough for now." Hikari said as he stood up and turned to look at Izuku. "Alright Izuku, stand up." Izuku followed his command and stood up. "I want you to take a seat at that place." He pointed towards an open area away from the road "And meditate."

"Wait what???!!!" Izuku tells as he looks at Hikari, other doing the same thing.

"Yes, what??!!!" Mount Lady was the next to yell it out. "What do you mean by meditate?" Hikari looks at them while tilting his head in confusion.

"Exactly what I mean." Hikari told others "I told him to meditate."

"Yes but why?" Death Arms asks.

"Beacuse that is how he going to activate his quirk." Hikari said as it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yes but how?" Izuku asks again as Hikari understood that he needs to explain it properly to the teen.

"Okay listen carefully." Hikari said as Izuku gave him his attention "You are going to sit there and concentrate. You are going to concentrate on the energy that is inside you. For that you need to find your center, it's that energy that you are going to find and pull out, and to do that you need to meditate."

"So I need to meditate to find that pull?" Izuku asks again.

"Yes." Hikari said "Now hop on it." Izuku decided to give him a benefit of doubt. He decided to sit at the place where he was pointing at.

After meditating for few more moments, he noticed that he was not getting any kind of energy or whatever he was talking about.

"You are way too tense kid, you need to relax." He heard the voice of his new teacher. "Relax yourself, keep calm mind, otherwise you won't be able too." And he decided to heed the command. He took a deep breath and relaxed himself and started searching for his center. After few more minutes he felt a blue swirling vortex of energy that was near his stomach. 'What is that?' Izuku thoughts and and then he remembered Hikari's word 'You need to pull out your energy.' And he did just that as the energy became surging through him.

"Now this is interesting." He heard Hikari's voice again.

"What is?" It was Mount Lady that spoke up this time.

"I didn't know anybody could find there center that quick."

'What are they talking about?' Izuku thought again unknown to him on the outside he was surrounded by a blue glow in the shape of flame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people, another chapter for you to enjoy. Hope you guys like it. AND thanks for all the kudos and making it go 100 kudos guys. Thank you so much.
> 
> See ya guys later.
> 
> And stay safe people.
> 
> Lights out


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He before this chapter one thing you guys should know. This chapter was pulled put of my ass, so don't bash it much.

_**(Dogbah Municipal Beach Park)** _

Izuku didn't know but to Hikari and the others his chakra was flaring outside of his body. It had taken a form of blue flame like aura that was now surrounding his body.

"Alright then." Hikari said as he looked at the scene "I think you've reached your center and the energy that we were looking for. It's enough for now, you can now stop." But he didn't. If he was unable to him or the others was totally another thing. 'He is letting all of his energy out.' Hikari thought as the flame like aura became big. 'At this rate he will burn himself out and won't be able to work on it for a long while.' He then noticed something else. The flame like aura turned red for a moment.

"Kid, it's enough for now." Hikari spoke in a commanding tone. "Stop before you kill yourself, accidentally." Others turned to look at him at his proclamation. "What he would kill himself if he keeps on letting out all of that energy." But then something else happened to Hikari's surprise. The red aura that he saw flickered a few times again. And then out of nowhere a large wave of energy crashed into the people pushing those who were ready for it back. But those that weren't, they fell on their butt and feeling of dread washed over the people in the surrounding even the passerby on the road were affected by it. Hikari looked on in surprise at the sudden wave, especially about how it was formed.

'What was that?!!' Hikari exclaimed in his mind. He looked at the kid. 'It was a powerful wave. It came from the kid, but.' Hikari looked at the kid again 'It was as if the energy belonged to someone else entirely, how is that possible?' He turned to look at the others that were their 'They don't look that much surprised about the secondary energy, I wonder why?'

"He seriously needs to put lid on the other guy?" He heard Mount Lady say as she picked herself up and dusted herself.

"Other Guy?" He spoke up in confusion.

"Yeah." Mount Lady started "He hears this giant voice in his head, who told him what his quirk was, before we found out more from you."

"He has a split personality disorder???!!!!" Hikari asks in surprise "Why didn't you tell me??"

"Well not a split personality per say" Yagi said as he tried to explain. "The other guy is actually the manifestation of Chakra, if what was told be him was correct." 

"Wai---wait...just wait a moment." Hikari said as he brought. "He had chakra, which is the combination of physical and spiritual energy, right?" Yagi nodded his head. "And he also has a being who is made up of said energy inside of him?" He asked again and the others nodded. "How is that possible?"

"We don't know." Yagi stated after a moment "And considering that we don't know much about these kind of quirks, we were hoping that you might be able to tell us." 

"Great more work." Hikari mumbled under his breath as he turned to look at the kid who was still in the midst of the flaming red aura. "He needs to stop soon?" He said to the others with steely eyes. "If not then I am going to stop him." Death Arms turn to look at him.

"And how are you going-----" his question was cut short when Hikari vanished from their sights to the surprise of others and appeared behind the kid that was surrounded by the flaming red aura. "Wha----" he didn't get to finish this sentence either as they saw the new guy punch Izuku in the head, and suddenly the aura began to subside and so does the dreaded feeling but Izuku on the other hand fell on the ground in a crumpled heap with Hikari standing tall over him with his hand outstretched. The others on the other hand were livid. They just saw the man who was supposed to help them knock the kid out.

"Hey!!!!!" Yagi yelled as he looked at Hikari. "What the hell was that for?!!!" Who the hell was he, knocking a kid like that.

"Ohh, shut up!" Hikari said as he rubbed his hands. "I did you guys a favor, and also so that the kid don't die."

"What do you mean?" Death Arms stepped forward a bit of apprehension in his step.

"The kid was releasing all of his energy." Hikari said as he moved to pick up some of the bags that were brought by Death Arms and Mount Lady that had fallen over. "And as I and Recovery Girl have told you before." He checked inside the bag as if looking for something "Once we use all of our energy, we not only put our life but sometimes the life of others at risk, in this scenario." He dropped the bag not finding what he wanted and then moved to the other. "He would've died if I didn't knock him out." He searched through the bag again and brought a bottle "In other words, I just saved his life." He started walking towards the knocked out teen.

"Couldn't there have been another way?" Yagi asks again. "I can think of few other ways, like calling out to him."

"It wouldn't have." Hikari said while shaking his head as he turned to look at the shrunken form of All Might. "I know knocking out a kid is not a good thing, but I just saved his life, even Recovery wouldn't have been able to save him if he would've let out all of his energy, also about calling out to him." He stopped in front of the teen "He was released his own energy at an exceptional rate and was in a state where he can't hear of you and then he wasted the energy of another being, do you even know the effect of the other energy that occurs on his body." He was twisting the cap of the bottle as other shook their heads in negative. "Yes and that effect might've given him a boost but could also be dangerous to him and his mind, and as such we can't have him use that energy freely, he needs to use it as a last resort, moreover he doesn't have any sort of control over his own energy so you can't expect him get a control over that energy." As all of them had a conversation over the knocked out body. There was another conversation that was taking in the head of the teen.

* * *

_**(Unknown Location)** _

Izuku opens his eyes he was in dark place he noticed. It was like a basement like a dark dingy basement of a dungeon. He looked around and he noticed that it was like a basement, but not a basement of the metal bar door was anything to go by. 

'No this is a cellar prison.' Izuku noticed as he stood up and noticed a long corridor laced with lights. Different types of lights. It was colored blue and red. And lights they were going down the corridor. He heard the sound of snore and moving coming down from the corridor. Izuku took a big gulp as he started to move towards the end of the corridor. 'Doesn't horror movies have this kind of premises.' He thought while moving down the corridor. After moving for a while he came to an end where there was a giant prison metal bar door. And the lights ended there too. Inside that cellar there was no light just, darkness. There was an infinite amount of darkness inside the cellar room. He tried to look but the dark was prominent. He decided to look clearly inside it and squinted his eye to make sure nothing was in it. As squinted his eyes he noticed a large silhouette lying on the ground inside the cellar, he tried to make out what was it but he couldn't, as he squinted some more the large red slitted eye opened up. The sudden appearance of the eye made him yelp and stumble back, making him fall on the fall. When he fell down he noticed another thing. The floor was wet. There was no water but there was dampness in the floor.

" ** _Well well_.**" The voice that Izuku heard a few times growled out again in a mocking voice. " _ **What a surprise?**_ " Izuku stumbled back as the silhouette stood up, he was able to make out the outlines but the figure still didn't come out of the darkness. " _ **You actually manage to activate your chakra, color me impressed, runt.**_ " The last part was said with disgust. Izuku then felt as if he was being looked over by the figure in the darkness. " _ **And you've started training too. Atleast you know you can't be one of those clowns without training.**_ " Now Izuku was indignant as his face drew in a frown, how dare a being who is basically hiding right now criticize the pro-hero. " _ **Because I can. And that's exactly what I mean by them being a clown. These dresses are highly impractical and does nothing more then make there butts and other part have an outline more.**_ " 

'How does he know what I was thinking??!!!!' Izuku thought out in surprise 'And on that note where the heck am I?'

_**"I know what you are thinking is because we share the same head space, you mongrel. And you are yelling out your thoughts so they are not that hard to pick."**_ He had a feeling that the figure just shrugged in indifference. " _ **To answer your second question. This is your mindscape**_." Izuku looked at the figure as if he were an alien being, which considering the situation, he actually was.

"This." Izuku started and pointed the place from which he came from "Is my mindscape? Like the place in my head?"

" _ **Yes**_." The silhouette stated. And Izuku looked around again making sure if what he was seeing was right.

"Why does my mindscape looks like a prison?" Izuku asks the giant figure.

" _ **The Mindscape is a tricky place."**_ The giant figure spoke " _ **It is the manifestation of what you basically think of yourself and not only that but how you see your life."**_

"So I think of my life as a prison?" He asks again.

" _ **I do not care, why your mind look like this.**_ " The voice growled again as the silhouette laid back down again. " _ **You have achieved the given challenge I laid down for you, and as such I have to give you an exercise and advise for you.**_ " 

"Wait what?" Izuku asks in confusion.

" ** _Don't make me repeat, runt._** " The voice growled out again. " _ **I am telling you a way to better yourself, do not take these teachings and me for granted or else it will not be good, understood.**_ " Izuku hurriedly nodded his head. " _ **Good, now I see that you now have a teacher, who has a quirk that is very similar to yours.**_ " Izuku nodded his head again " _ **Atleast, now you can do things, learn from him.**_ " Izuku then shakily raised his hand to ask a question.

"Mr.uhhh...Mr. Voice." He then felt the piercing red eyes turn to glare at him and he trembled in his place. "Will you teach me more of these techniques in the future?"

" _ **No I won't.**_ " The voice growled out. " _ **Not for free. Tell you what. You entertain me, complete few more challenges, and as such I will teach you other techniques, understood.**_ " Izuku wanted to argue but he could felt that he was actually getting a better deal out of this so he reluctantly nodded his head. " _ **Very well then, what I am telling you is called leaf exercise. You take a leaf and then you use a chakra to make it stick to your forehead. For this you have to direct your chakra to the leaf.**_ "

"And how will I do that?" Izuku asks in confusion. And the red piercing eyes looked at him in incredulity.

" _ **Great you are both smart and dumb.**_ " The voice said and before he could yell it out in annoyance the voice interrupted " _ **Ask your new teacher he will help. On that note use hand seals to help you concentrate your chakra.**_ " The eyes then closed themselves and the figure laid on the ground. " _ **Now get out of here, I need my sleep."**_

"Hey wait a minute." Izuku started as he started to move towards the figure. "I have so many questions regarding my quirk and why you are here, and what else it could do, I need some answers-------" but before he could say anything a large burst of energy came from the cellar and pushed Izuku back. As he was pushed back. Izuku felt something cold hitting his face. His face felt cold......and wet. Why was his face feeling wet, why does it feel like I am having water in my nose and mouth.

Izuku the jerked up sitting as he threw up the water and with that the bottle that was being forced down his throat. He began coughing as he threw the water out of his throat.

* * *

"What-----cough---gah---what was that---cough----???!!!" Izuku yelled as he kept on coughing.

"Don't worry sleeping beauty." He heard the voice of Hikari from above him "It was to wake you up." He then heard a thud in front of him as he rubbed his eyes to see the clear picture of his new teacher now sitting in front of him. "You and I on the other hand have a lot to discuss."

"Yes before that I need to tell you guys." Izuku started as Yagi nodded his head for him to go on. "You know the other guy in my head, the voice that whenever I hear I get a huge boost....."

"Yes, I was going to discuss about that too." Hikari chimed in "But I am curious to see what you have to discuss." Izuku nodded his head as he went on to discuss what he has learned and about the voice that was inside his again. After being explained what has been happening Hikari put a hand under his chin and hummed. Mount Lady and Death looked in between the two figure who now had the most weirdest of quirks that they have seen in their lives.

"So the voice that you heard is a giant being made of chakra, which is your quirk?" Hikari said as Izuku nodded. "And he said that if you entertain him and complete his challenges then he will tell you more about the techniques and chakra?" Izuku nodded. "Alright cool, but I don't want you to use the secondary energy."

"Wha-----what???!!!!" Izuku yelled out in shock "But why????!!!!"

"Well for one, you aren't ready plain and simple." To this everybody in the group nodded. "Even the voice in your head will agree to it. Second it is a secondary energy which I might add is not even yours, yes it is in your body but the energy itself has sentience which raises few more questions and we don't even know the type of effect it could have on your body. Third as I said it is a secondary energy source and you my friend haven't even learn how to control your own, do you really think you could do it too." Izuku was about to speak up but Hikari didn't let him. "Let me tell ya, it won't happen, and fourth I am your teacher as of now, so you will do as I say, you can use the secondary source in emergency like in life threatening situations, but outside of these situations never use it. Okay." Izuku slowly nodded his head seeing the point. "Alright then, eat up the food." He then brought up the edibles that he had asked for Mount Lady and Death Arms to be brought.

"Wha---no I can't do that!!!!" Izuku yelled out. "Mr. Yagi gave me diet plan which I've to follow."

"The plan might've worked before if you didn't release that much energy in one go, your body is going to need it so eat and don't ask." Izuku was about to object when the smells of sandwich went to his nose and his stomach growled loudly in anticipation. He blushed at the sudden sound as Mount Lady and Death Arms looked at the loud voice in astonishment whereas Yagi and Hikari grinned at him. "As I said don't bother arguing." Hikari shoved a sandwich in his hand "This is the first time and your appetite is only going to increase with your energy and training."

"Wait so does that mean, I have to make a diet plan for him again???!!!" Yagi asks while turning to him.

"Yeah!!!!" Hikari said as he chewed down a sandwich "That's one of the things you get with our quirks when they start to develop and be used like his, it will increase your appetite and because of the energy training we could use it in a way so that it can also burn our calories faster, making our metabolism much faster."

"Cool" Izuku said as he looked at his new teacher. "So when will I learn more about it?"

"When you tell me that you have learn it to activate on will." Was the answer he got. "Also tell me are you ready to train with everything you have got?" Hikari asks him once again in a serious tone and Izuku hearing the question nodded his head in agreement.

"Alright then." Hikari then turned toward his satchel that he bought with him. "I brought few things just in case and I think I was right in bringing them with me." He brought four different bands from his bag. "Right now, you are only getting this, but once we decided the fighting style that you are going to learn, than I am give you a whole another set." Izuku looked at the bands in confusion.

"What are those?" He asks his new teacher.

"These are training weights." Hikari said with a giant grin "And you are going to wear it every second of your life, you can remove it while you are sleeping or while showering but the whole day you are going to wear it." Izuku stood up to accept the gift and as Hikari dropped the weights in his hands his whole body went down along with the weights. "And they are quiet heavy so be careful with it."

"I noticed." Izuku muttered from the sand.

"Now activate chakra." Hikari commanded and waited, Izuku looked at him as others also stared at him expectantly. "Please we don't have all the time, release your energy."

"Yes." Izuku started "Let me just....." there was still nothing happening as Hikari rubbed his face, in this scene Izuku remembered something that he was told when he went with All Might for the quirk test, and he decided to follow that instructions, end result he looked constipated, as if he was holding his shit and not letting it go, Hikari noticed it too.

"What are you doing?" He asks the teen.

"Mr. Yagi told me that All Might activates his quirk this way." He got a face that asks 'what way?' "He said whenever he activates his quirk one must clench his butt hard and yell out SMASH." Izuku answers for him as Yagi looked at him with proud expression and Hikari looked at the shrunken form of All Might in exasperation.

"Well kid don't do that." Hikari spoke up and Izuku was ready to protect the instructions of his idol when he continued "And here I was hoping you were some kind of prodigy in regarding these kind of things. Your quirk is different from All Might's quirk, which makes it that activating it very different from his quirk, and considering that how are quirks work, you need to concentrate while you are trying to activate it. You did it once that means it will become easier the second time but it all depends on your concentration, you mess up that you will loose the control over your quirk, understand." Izuku nodded at the end of his explanation "Alright, now I want you to go along with your normal schedule just don't over do it while wearing the weights alright, I want you here tomorrow at the exact same time and after that we will look for what kind of combat training you are going to learn, okay, you can take the rest of the day off."

"Wait, I am not going to do anything for today anymore?" Izuku asks and others look at him for the same thing.

"No, you vote hold of your energy for the first time and your body needs some time to adjust to your body expelling the energy out, so for today rest. From tomorrow your real training starts and considering tomorrow is Sunday, I am going to prepare another schedule for you with Mr. Yagi here." He then turn to look at the shrunken form of All Might as he stood up. "Is that alright with you Mr. Yagi?" He asks Mr. Yagi nodded his head in confirmation. With that Hikari bid the four farewell as others looked at the his back as moved away.

"Well you heard the guy." Death Arms said as they turned to look at the teen. "Better prepare yourself kid." And he did wonder what kind of training he was going to go through with his new teacher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys
> 
> Another chapter for you guys to enjoy. Please leave kudos and comments
> 
> And enjoy the chapter my freinds.
> 
> Lights Out.


	8. Training-1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys, another chapter for you guys, hope you like this one too.
> 
> There is nothing much in this chapter, but I still hope you like it.
> 
> And I also need to thank all of you guys for the Kudos and the comments. And all the hits, I GOT 5K+ HITS. Thank you all.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of these.

**(Dagobah Municipal Park Beach the next day.)**

  
Hikari Murasume reached the place early in the morning. He breathed in the air.....and smelled the dump that was around him. 'Its a good thing that this place is going to get a makeover.' He thought as he looked at around the place, which was surrounded by the dump except for one place. The place where Izuku started to clean up. 'Look at that a kid becoming a hero before being in the academy, funny thing, he is not doing anything illegal.'

  
"Hello, Hikari." An old voice came from behind him. He turned to look at the familiar face of the old lady with the cane shaped of syringe, that he met all those years ago on that fateful day. "It has been a long time. How are you?" He in turn gave a grin to the older pro heroine.

  
"Hey, Old hag." Hikari answered with an amused smirk as the eyebrow on Recovery Girl's twitched. "I am good, how's it going on your end?"

  
"I am good." Recivery Girl replied to the teen. "And I see that you still have the same damned mouth on you, huh, brat."

  
"Hey let me tell you, I am not a brat anymore." Hikari started as he brought a finger to clear a point. "I've grown a bit from before."

  
"You might've grown physically." Recovery Girl said as she looked at the young man up and down. "But you are still the same brat that didn't even know how to zip his pants." Before Hikari could say anything in return a new voice interrupted their conversation.

  
"So you two are very familiar with each other." The voice of the lanky, shrunken form of All Might interjected.

  
"Oh we are!!!!" Hikari said as he looked at the small lanky man. "So have you prepared a new schedule for him."

  
"Yes I did." Yagi said as he looked at the young man in front of him. He was still a bit wary of him, not a whole lot and he believed that he had a good heart otherwise Recovery Girl wouldn't have suggested him. He did not know this man, and he was the only one that was not in his circle who knew about One For All, and the fact that he had his mentor's journal. Yagi shook his head as he looked at the man in seriousness, there were other things that were needed to be discussed. "So is there a reason that asked for the changes, or why you asked for Recovery Girl to be here today?"

  
"Yep." Hikari replied.

  
"May I know the reason then?"

  
"Do you really want to?" Hikari asks the man.

  
"Yes."

  
"Alright then." Hikari said as he looked on in the distance towards the sea. "First and foremost, with his quirk in action many of your excercises wouldn't have said effect that it would've previously when his quirk was still working unconsciously and you probably can't sense, when he is using his quirk, even when he doesn't want it to." He said as he turned to look at lanky man. "And the reason, I asked for the Old Hag, well I saw the fire in his eyes, he wants to prove himself, not just to us but himself too, he has some serious issues that he himself needs to come on terms with, and with those and his drive, there are high chances that he will push himself even on the first day, and with those training weights." He then closed his eyes and took in a deep breath....still taking nothing much more than the stink of the dump. "There are high chances that he would push himself and tire himself out before he even reaches here."

  
"So Recovery Girl is here to help young Midoriya recover, if he is too tired to work."

  
"Uh huh."

  
*bonk*

"Owwww" Hikari yelped as he rubbed his head. "What was that for?"

  
"I am not someone's personal caretaker." Recovery Girl admonished the young man. "Anymore that is, and you do know that my quirk doesn't work like that."

  
"Yes, I know" Hikari whined on his place still rubbing his head where she stuck with the cane. "The actual reason I called you here is because we are going to take him to several dojo and see if he liked any of them for him to join, and some of those dojo are really strict and sometimes test the people who wants to train in there arts, to determine what style fits them and from where will his training will be beginning, and they do not show mercy, and you milady are here for that." He then noticed the glare that was being given "Oh, you and I both know that he is not a fighter, not talking about his spirit but physically, he just started working, it will take some time and by fighting them, he might've learned that he could've started it early on, also it will also help him to deal with his issues."

  
"So you are going to send a child who could barely defend himself or control his quirk, fight a professional, just for him to have an outlet and also so that he could be beaten down." Hikari nodded his head at that.

  
"Also, he is going to be half dead when he reach here." Hikari said and Recovery Girl rubbed her head in annoyance.

  
"How can he be half dead?" Yagi asks.

  
"Huh, if I had asked my teacher, he would be wishing he was dead or if I followed even one of her schedules that is, what I've prepared for him is quiet lenient." Hikari said. "Now onto other things, aren't there supposed to be someone else here too?"

  
"Yeah." Yagi said as he nodded his head. "They called me, yesterday night, said Kamui Woods will be a little late, reaching here." Hikari and Recovery Girl nodded their head at that.

  
"So since nobody is here except us." Recovery Girl started. "There is one thing I would like to know" She looked at the Hikari who turned to look at her "How did you learn about One For All?" Hikari looked at her for a few moments, then turning to the shrunken form of All Might.

"She knows?" He asks.

"Yes, she knows." Yagi said while nodding his head.

  
"And she knows because?"

"She is my doctor."

"Oh she is your doctor."

"And the she you guys are talking about is right here." Recovery Girl interrupted again. "So before I use my cane again, please tell me how come you became aware of the fact about Yagi's quirk?" Hikari was about to speak up but Recovery Girl glared at him before he could even speak. "And I don't want any half baked explanation, understand?" And with that Hikari withered under her glare. 

  
"I would like to know the full story too?" Yagi said as Hikari 

  
He looked at Yagi and then back at her before speaking.

"A few months ago. Me and one of my friend went to the dump yard." Hikari started but was interrupted by Recovery Girl.

"Friend....which one?" Recovery Girl asks.

"The other one, the same one who works with me time to time in the social working part, that one. So both of us went to the dump yard because apparently his wife threw away something that was a bit symbolic for both him and his daughter, so both us went to find it. I did not know how I got roped into going to dump yard of all place, so yeah I went there." Hikari then pause as he turns to look at the shrunken form of the hero. "So we were searching for the symbolic father-daughter thing when I kicked a large dump away, while trying to search for it when a few books fell over, while we were looking at it I saw the name on the journal that said 'Nana Shimura' and I knew few things about her, especially because of my daily job, so curiosity took over me and I took the journal with me after we found the thing." He looked over at Yagi as he continued. 

  
"I put it on my study table and nearly forgot because of my daily job, and when I remembered I first decided to look up her family. Found out that whole family died in a freak accident with no survivors. So I put it on hold again, but can't have it over for so long, something that isn't mine too. So I decided to take the est course of action, I decided to read it so I could find out about the next of kin, I know that it is an invasion of privacy of someone that is dead, but I can't have it lying at my place, so I decided I will read it and imagine my surprise, the first few pages were of her hero times and with who she fell in love with so nothing important, but in between I found something about a man, her sensei in a sense giving her a huge responsibility, and something about her student, Yagi Toshinori who wanted to be named as 'All Might' or 'Superman' whichever fits and because of when she was active I came to the conclusion 'Yagi' was All Might, she wrote about how proud she was of him and have decided for her to be the inheritor of 'One for All', the quirk that could be passed on, or was because of that I read the journal from the beginning and before the final battle against All For One." He finished.

  
"So you found out about it from her journal that you found?"

  
"Yep."

"You still haven't told me everything have you?" Recovery Girl pointed out. Hikari looked at her for few moments before he spoke.

  
"No, I haven't." Hikari answered for her making Yagi tightening his fists.

  
"And that would be?" She prodded from him.

  
"I believe that there have been more users for this quirk, am I right?" He directed this question to Yagi, who looked at him with same intensified look, before he finally nodded.

  
"Yes, there have been." Yagi told him.

"And I believe, that some of them" He paused as he looked at them "Left behind few clues about One For All, which I don't think is that good." This got him wide eyed expression from the other two. "Now I am looking for the user before Mrs. Nana, and considering that name is their in the journal, it would be easy to find out about family but difficult to even think where they might've left a clue."

  
"So you think that many of the previous holders of the One For All might've left some kind of information regarding this quirk?" Yagi asks him.

  
"Well one of them did." Hikari said as he looked at the others "Who's to say that others haven't?" As the beach than covered in silence.

  
"So you are going to find some clues about them?" Recovery Girl asks after a moment.

  
"Already on it." Hikari stated "One of the reason I was here, to find out All Might, then you told me he was teaching some kid here, got the chance, took it." He then looked at the distance where was nothing except buildings. "We'll talk about this at a later time, our student just decided to come after all." He then looked towards the corner, Yagi and Recovery Girl turning to look where he was and the sight did baffle them, because Izuku Midoriya came, by......... crawling with his hand.

  
"Told ya, he would be half dead." He said while glancing at the heroes. Yagi was about to go and help him up but was stopped by Hikari. "Don't. He needs to do this himself, he will be here, just let him do it." Yagi glared at Hikari as he said that.

  
"And you want to tell me why should I not?" Yagi asks with a growl.

  
"Because you aren't going to be there every time he falls. Let him pick himself up, will be good for his broken self esteem and confidence." Hikari said as Recovery Girl nodded her head at that.

  
"So till the time he reaches here, does anybody else have any other questions?" Hikari asks while turning to the two.

  
"Yeah." Yagi spoke up as he looks at the teen then back at Hikari. "What exactly is your day job?"

"Ohh, me." Hikari pointed at himself as he looked at the shrunken hero. "I am one of field researcher for the Q.A.R.T Corps." He ignored the glare that was being sent by Youthful Heroine.

  
"You mean the big, company who is one of the leading tech company and also works as a quirk analyst branch with I-Island and Government."

  
"Yep, we are creating a branch at the near the jungles here in Mustafu, made things for me easier. He don't, let him come here on his own!!!!" Hikari suddenly shouts when he saw one of the branch that was coming from Kamui Woods, about to pick Izuku off the ground.

  
"What??" Kamui Woods asks as he retracts the branches and then goes near and stood beside Recovery Girl. "But why?"

  
"For his own good."

  
"Okay, then." He didn't ask what exactly the new guy has in mind. "So your the new guy? The idiot who nearly blew Mount Lady head off."

  
"That was actually some mistake on my part, but I told her she was not in danger." Hikari said while looking at the new presence. "So you are Kamui Woods, heard a lot of good things about you, nice work out there." He complimented the hero who blushed at the compliment.

  
"Thanks." Kamui Woods answers the teen. "So why are you here, Recovery Girl?" He turn towards the heroine who was watching the young teen make an effort for coming close to them.

  
"Because, today's agenda includes, ruthless beating of one Izuku Midoriya." Recovery Girl answers as she glares at the young man that was standing by her, Kamui Woods on the other hand looks with surprise at her.

  
"Really?" Kamui Woods asks.

  
"Yep" Was the response that came.

  
"Why?" He asks again. As finally Hikari turns to give all of them a baffled stare. 

"Seriously, none of you see it?!!" He asks while pointing at the crawling teen the two hero looks a bit confused while Recovery Girl nodded her head in understanding.

  
"See what?" Both Yagi and Kamui Woods asks.

  
"Forget it." Hikari said as he looked at the teen who was now close to them. "You will understand soon." He then stood over the downed teen who finally reached where he was supposed to be.

  
"I......*pant*....*huff*...*pant*.....*wheeze*....am...." Izuku took a deep breath as he stood up with his legs wobbling. "Here." And then fell on his back.

  
"Good Morning, Kiddo." Hikari greeted him with a smile. "How's the first day with the training weights?" Izuku craned his neck to look at the new sensei.

  
"They." He panted and huffed with his legs and hands now sore "Are killing me."

  
"Good." Hikari said again with a smile as Yagi and Kamui looked at the man beside them in bewilderment, Recovery Girl on the other hand sighed at his attitude, with Izuku dropping his head back in the sand. "Rest yourself." He commanded to the downed kid who had his eyes closed. "We have a lot to do today." With that darkness filled Izuku's eyes.

  
Izuku was having a blissful sleep. His hand and legs were relaxed, so much that he was sure that he wasn't that much relaxed when he goes to sleep, the bed was also very comfortable, he couldn't feel anything. But right now, not a single bone in his body want it to move. But there was this cold feeling that he felt, something that was on his face, he had felt this before, he was having trouble breathing, why was he having trouble breathing. And he jerked up, when he felt something in his mouth, and he threw it out. A bottle, in his mouth again. His face wet. The sand beneath his body was familiar. He was on the beach, where he trains, and the bottle in his mouth means that, Hikari was also here.

  
"So wanna tell us" a voice spoke up from above him. "Why were you so tired today?" A hand patted him on his head as the person then handed him a bottle with juice. He looked up as he took the bottle to see Hikari standing above him, with Kamui Woods and All Might, in his shrunken form there, along with Recovery Girl.

"I decided to run on the way here with the weights on." Izuku said as he quickly opened the bottle and chugged the contents down. For some reason he was really thirsty. As be said this he noticed a weird smirk that appeared on his face.

  
"I got that from the way you were crawling." Hikari said as he then looked at the teen. "Now tell me, didn't I told you to take it easy." Izuku tried to remember and yes, he did mentioned it for him to take it easy after he was given the weights. Izuku nodded his head in confirmation. "I wouldn't say anything, because today is the first, but I want you take this into consideration, pushing your body is good, but what happened was you tried to skip few levels and your body isn't ready for it right now, it needs time to adjust, don't push yourself, your growth is going to be gradual, not in an instance alright." Izuku nodded his head again. "Today is going to be an easy day for you, so if you are rested I want you to clean this place for an hour, before we are going onto your excercises, today you are going to do a half of the total count, you usually do. So hop onto it we got a lot to do today." Hikari said as Izuku scrambled to pick himself up from behind him.

"Wait." Izuku called out to his teacher. "Why are we doing only half today?"

"Today my student." Hikari said as he turned to look at the teen "We are going on a dojo hunt for you."

* * *

**(After few hours)**

  
Izuku Midoriya was dead tired. He had cleaned the beach today for only one hour. He wasn't allowed to do more than required amount of his workout excercise, which he thinks is a good thing for him. He has been taken to various dojo and Martial Arts gym in the last few hours. Also he did all of that while wearing those dead weights tied around him.Out which, he was severely injure in atleast two of them, Recovery Girl wasn't happy with that, and one gym was destroyed by his new teacher Hikari himself, who also kicked the owner of the gym in the balls in front of several people after he was done thrashing the place and the trainers, where as the last one was now a tree garden, courtesy of one Kamui Woods when he was called lame and after that he and several of the people in the gym attacked the group, because Hikari apparently was a friend of the guy who recommended the gym.

  
"Why would you take us to that place?" Kamui Woods asks while looking at the man that was with them as he was being glared down by all the adults in the group.

  
"I didn't know, alright!!!" Hikari shot back as he help up his hands in placating manner. "I thought it was a genuine gym, not the one where I might take him for testing his skill, if I knew about it, I would've put this place as a testing ground, in the later days."

  
"You mean to tell me, you would've taken young Midoriya to this place anyhow!!!" Yagi yelled out in frustration as he pointed back at the place "Have you even seen some of the people inside that place, it looked like a den of thieves and criminals."

"Yeah, you are right." Hikari acknowledged his mistake at that he then looked at the list and sighed as he saw the name. "So only one place is left." 

* * *

  
**(Kendo Dojo)**

  
"So the final place that is left is this." Hikari said as they now stood in front of wooden gates, that would be the entrance of this dojo. The dojo was somewhat empty especially for an off day. All of them entered the place. It was quiet empty for a dojo that was said to be best. It wasn't rundown which means that this place was taken care of, and there were also few people cleaning the place. They moved towards the place which was supposed to be an office, as Hikari knocked on the door. "Hello is anybody there?!!!" 

  
There was silence for a few moment before they heard sounds of footstep heading there way. A middle aged man with brown hair came out. He had brown eyes and tan color and was wearing a karate uniform with black belt.

  
"Good Afternoon." The man said to the gathered group which turned a bit surprised as he looked at the group which consisted of three.......well he doesn't know about Yagi so let's keep him out of it......two pro-heroes, Recovery Girl and Kamui Woods. "Recovery Girl and Kamui Woods!!!!" The man gasped in surprise. "You are the pro-hero Recovery Girl and Kamui Woods." The man turned towards the heroine as he began speaking "I am huge fan mam, I loved how you used your quirk to save lives and your effort during the Hosu Police incident was something that made my whole family a very big fan of you, you are one of the idols for young girls and women who wants to be a pro." He gushed over the heroine. He then turned to look towards the young hero who was there and the excitement that was before dulled a bit, but the excited expression didn't change a bit. "And you are the rising hero Kamui Woods, you are a talk of the young generation." He praised the heroes.

  
"I am happy to know that people still remember about me, in this age." Recovery Girl said as she brought the attention of the man on her. "But we are here for this lad here." At that she pushed the shy teen in front of the man. "We would like to know a few things Mr.....?" 

  
"Oh yes, I forgot to introduce myself in excitement." The man said as he rubbed his head in embarrassment. "My name is Kaiza Kendo and I am the prideful owner of this place, the Kendo Dojo, the best Matrial Arts Dojo and Gym." The man said. "Now may I know the reason why heroes such you and others are here for."

  
"Yes, Mr. Kendo----" Hikari stated but was interrupted by the man.

  
"Call me Kaiza." Kaiza said as he looked at the group "Mr. Kendo is my dad, so how may I help you."

  
"Well, Kaiza." Yagi spoke up as he stepped forward. "Young Midoriya here is preparing for the entrance exam that is in 9 months but there is a slight problem." He paused as he looked on at the man and turned to gesture at the teen. "Young Midoriya, has no combat or fighting experience whatsoever. He is basically clean slate in the art of fighting, and we were hoping that you will be willing to teach him."

  
"He is preparing for the entrance exam, huh." Kaiza said as he went into a thinking pose. "My daughter is preparing for them too, oh how proud I am of her." The man squeal as he said that but got his composure back. "Anyhow, but why haven't he trained in martial arts before, I thought that anyone trying to be in U.A. will have a bit of experience in that area and if I am not wrong than isn't he the same kid that was on T.V., a month ago, a quirk that give him a boost like that would make him have some sort of discipline."

  
"Yes, well he didn't know he heard a quirk till month ago." Yagi said and the man tilted his hand in confusion.

  
"Eh, What?" Kaiza asks in confusion.

"Why don't we speak about this in your office?" Recovery Girl said as she looked at the room behind them. With that Kaiza invited them into his office where Recovery Girl, Yagi and Hikari explained about the quirk.

  
"Oh I see." Kaiza said as he looked at the teen who was squirming in his seat. Kaiza eyes narrowed as he looked at the squirming child. "So you want me to train him, but before I train him I need to gauge him properly." He then turned to look at the kid. "I would like to fight him, before I decided to fight him." 

  
"Yeah sure." Hikari said as he stood up. "I don't see any problem with it." With that the whole group moved towards the mat that was in the center of the gym. As Izuku hesitantly steeped onto the ring, Kaiza called out to him.

  
"Kid I am not going to fight you when you are restrained." Kazia said as he looked at the teen, behind him Hikari smiled. "Remove those weighted bands and then enter this ring, I cannot evaluate you, if you are holding back."

  
"But I've been told to-----" Izuku started but he was cut of by Hikari.

  
"Remove the bands, kid." Hikari ordered from behind Izuku. Izuku turned to look at the man that called out to him, and nodded his head. He removed the bands and rubbed his hands in satisfaction, his hands felt at ease now, with no extra weight. He did the same with that those were on his feet feeling a bit free.

  
"Now we can fight." Kaiza said as Izuku entered the ring. The fight started if it called that, it was clear that the older of the two had been holding back significantly, but Izuku expertly dodged and weaved through most of the attacks. On the sidelines the four kept there gazes on them. 

  
"Young Midoriya is doing much better than before." Yagi stated as he looked at the ongoing spar, beside him Kamui Woods nodded. "Are we sure he hasn't had any training whatsoever?"

  
"He hasn't Mr. Yagi." Hikari said as he looked kept his eyes on it as both Kamui Woods and Yagi turn to look at him. "It may look like he is dodging expertly, but he is not, he is only running away."

  
"Huh, what do you mean?" Kamui Woods ask.

  
"If you look closely, you will see that he is not dodging, but is actually trying to run away, he has good instincts, it tells him that he is in danger, which helps him to dodge, but when he dodges, he wastes a lot of movements effectively tiring himself out, also since the spar has started he hasn't actually fought back." He pointed out as he looked at the kid who tried to punch the older man with a sloppy fist. "Not because he won't, he has tried to punch but it was more out of necessity of the situation, also because I told him too, he doesn't have any stance, not even for the proper punch, what he is doing right now is flailing, like a fish out of water." Finally the older man decided that it was enough as he then picked up the kid and threw him down.

  
"Its enough for today." The man said as he looked at the downed teen. "Mr. Murasume, I would like to speak with you and Mr. Toshinori real quick." Kaiza said as he moved towards the office with the two man following him. Recovery Girl moved to heal the kid with Kamui Woods handing him a bottle of water.

Inside the office, both Yagi and Hikari sat on the chair facing the man that dished out the current beat down of the teen.

  
"Mr. Hikari and Mr. Toshinori." Kaiza said as he gazed at the two man in front of him. "You are the two trainers that are helping Mr. Midoriya regarding his quirk, right?"

  
"Yes." Hikari said for the both of them.

  
"I can see the necessity to train him regarding his quirk." Kaiza said as he looked at the two men in front of him. "But are you sure he will be ready before the entrance exams?" He asks.

  
"We all have seen the kids drive have we not?" Hikari asks the man, who nodded his head. "And you have fought him right now, yes he doesn't have form....forget form, he doesn't have anything regarding any fighting abilities but he has the fire to learn, and that will prepare him for the exams, he won't stop coming here after the exams if that what you are worried about, I doubt he himself will stop coming here, but right now he needs someone to teach him to fight, which you certainly can."

  
The man sighed as he looked at the two that were sitting in front of him. "You are right about that Mr. Murasume, I have seen the drive he has, a fire which won't be extinguished easily." He paused for a moment as he tried to think this thing through, after a few moments the man sighed a brought an application out. "Very well, I will help him teach with his fighting capabilities, but he has to give it his all when he is here, I will be giving you this application which has to be filled and signed by his parents or guardians. He can join the dojo from tomorrow, at what time can he come here?"

  
"Well the morning we do some training else where regarding his quirk and after that it's his school, so he can come here around 3-4o' clock." Yagi said as Kaiza nodded his head and handed Yagi the application. "Make sure that when he come here, the application is filled and submitted at the reception." Yagi took the form from the man as he looked over it once. 

  
"Mr. Yagi why don't you go give Izuku the good news." Hikari said as he looked at the shrunken form of All Might. "Meanwhile, let me discuss few things with Kaiza here." Yagi looked at him in surprise but nodded his head as he went to give Midoriya the good news. As Yagi left the office, the two man fell into silence.

"So what do you think of the kid Kai?" Hikari asks the man that decided to slump on the chair.

"Why are you here Hikari?" Kaiza asks as he rubbed his eyes.

"Hey now is this any way of treating your friend?"

  
"Yes, and I also know that where you are problems follow behind?" Kai shot back.

"That is so not true!!!" He got a glare in return from the man. "Okay, it might be somewhat true."

"So again, why are you here?"

"To help the kid." Hikari answered.

"Is that all?" 

  
"Yes."

"I will ask something else then." Kaiza said as he looked at him. "Why are you helping him?" As he said this Hikari turned to look at picture on the side, which consisted of a woman and three children alongside her.

"He reminded me a bit of myself, ya know?" Hikari said as he looked at photo and Kaiza gave him a confused glance. "You do know that I was her youngest student, with you being the oldest." Kaiza nodded his head at that. "Also you might know that his quirk finally manifested outside, similar to how mine was activated, granted his was a little early." Again Kaiza nodded his head. "So you might know that how I lived before I finally was able to use my quirk freely." And a look of understanding dawned on the man.

"So the kid is being bullied?"

  
"I think so." Hikari said as he shrugged his shoulder. "I mean it is quiet clear in his body posture that he is lacking self confidence, but I can't exactly ask him if he is being bullied, ya know, he might not even tell."

  
"But that is not what is bothering you." Kaiza said as he looked at him.

"That is not what is bothering me." Hikari said.

  
"Then what is?"

  
"That kid has an extra energy source, one that is not his own, inside of him." Hikari said to the man that was in front of him whose eyes widen in surprise.

  
"Wait, what do you mean by an extra energy source inside of him?" Kaiza asks.

  
"Exactly what I mean, he has a soul inside of him, the reason he has another energy source, which means he basically has atleast two or three quirks, which is not good, especially if this information gets out." Hikari told him with seriousness. "There are many people who are out there who wants to study our kind of quirks, you know this better than anyone else, considering what our quirk allow us to do, that group is also after us, and his quirk has already been registered, not only that his use of quirk a month ago already brought attention to him, there are chances they are already here finding more about the kid." Kaiza on the other hand looked at the ceiling with concern shadowing over his face.

  
"And you still bought him here, you and I both know meand my wife left this profession a long time ago, kid, I am not going to include myself in this again, they nearly killed all of us 7 years ago." Kaiza growled out.

  
"I am not asking you to return my freind." Hikari answeres to Kaiza in a calm manner. "I am just asking for you to train him, he needs to train, the kid has a good head on his shoulder, he won't be swayed to the path of villainy. Also" Hikari gave him a smirk as he looked at him. "You would've showed us the door already if you didn't wanted to train him." Kaiza on the other hand glared at the smirking Hikari when his glare dropped. 

"Fine I will help you train the kid, but I am not taking back my place!!" Kaiza said as he looked at the man.

  
"I know that you won't." Hikari told the man. "Its time for us to leave, so I'll just tell you that he doing the _training_ program with few extra things, you only need to train him fight, make sure he does it with the weights on, and give my _sister_ regards and tell her I am sorry for not being there for your guys wedding, _Demon_."

"Will do _Assassin_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys, 
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter and enjoyed it, remember to leave Kudos and Comments.
> 
> Lights Out Guys.


	9. Assassin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> Sorry for the late update, but me and my brother went on a marathon of animes. Which made it very difficult for me because of every new ideas that bombarded my head.
> 
> And also thanks for all the comments and Kudos my friends.

**(In the night)**

In the dark of the night in Mustafu City a lone figure stands a top of the tallest building, his image only visible in the light of the moon. The figure wore a long white jacket with black linings here and there visible with a hood that was covering the head. Similarly the pants he was wearing was black in color and white linings. He had several holsters on his red black belt with devices and braclets with a claw like object attached on it. The person face was obscured in the hood. On his back were two katanas with a tanto attached to his hip. And two eskrima sticks just below the katanas.

"A beautiful night." The figure spoke to himself. "No problems in my life, not much work in the morning except have to wake up early and reach the beach so A.R.C. can you set an alarm for me about 4:30 in the morning." There was silence before a robotic male voice spoke up in his ears.

"Reminder had been set, sir." The artificial voice spoke. "Is there anything else that you would like to add?" The voice asks.

"Yes, add an apology gift to be search for Kendo house foreseeable future." The figure said as he laid down on the ledge. "I need to find a gift for her, because I know she will kill me, then revive me, and then kill me again, just to prove a point."

"Done sir." The artificial voice said again. "Anything else."

"Yes, remind me to call my sister, next week, to tell her about the progress of the building." The figure said as a sound of beeping came for the system. "So is there anything for me?" The figure ask.

"Well sir." A.R.C. began. "With your morning and a bit of the afternoon being booked most of the time, you are behind on the paperwork that you are yet to sign."

"Apart from that is there anything!" The figure said as he sat straight on the ledge.

"Well sir, you have six meetings scheduled for the next two weeks." A.R.C. said. "Two in this, one of them is the day after tomorrow around 11 O'Clock in the morning, the location of the meeting has been shared. Also you have three video conference on the next week, that Lady Boss has told for me to make sure that you actually listen to what the investor has to say, and not to put the people on mute again."

"Okay, I can handle that." The figure mused as he nodded his head at the schedule. "Anything else?"

"Yes, you have been invited to a party in Hosu, again the location has been shared and you are expected to be there." A.R.C. said. "On that note there is another event for the charity for the orphans and other disable and quirkless people, you are again expected to show your presence there."

"Okay so two parties, I can handle that." The figure just gave a nod as he looked at. "Is there anything else?"

"Yes." A.R.C. said. "Mr. Daimon has requested for your presence in following month as Hikari, of course." Now this made the figure stand straight.

"What does that guy want?!!!" Hikari spoke with venom laced in his voice.

"Don't know but he had asked for this meeting, to talk about 'buisness' or that's what the message has been sent about." A.R.C. spoke in the artificial placating manner. "Your heart rate shows a sudden change sir, I would advise you to take calming breaths." Hikari followed his advise as he calms himself down. "So sir, would you agree for the meeting."

"I know for the fact, he doesn't know about this, so I can't let my anger be seen." Hikari said as he rubbed his chin in thought. "But if I don't the heads will take it in the wrong way, well nothing bad could actually happen from the meeting so, let's just put it in 'I'll think about it' alright."

"Yes, sir." A.R.C said.

"So let's begin our night." Hikaru said as he looked down below the building and in the alley to see that a group of people, around 10 in number if the two that were standing at the entrance of the alley were part of the group, converging on two people, female from the looks of it, one adult and other a teen. "Shall we? A.R.C contact the police." With that he stood on the ledge again and jumped down.

He quickly clicked on his wrist as a claw hook of sorts launched itself from the bracelet attaching itself to the top of the building slowing down his descent exactly a storey above the group. The group was so busy trying to hold the the two female that they didn't notice a figure that was now direct on top of them.

'With so adverse quirks in the community the bad guys are actually quite a fool.' Hikari thought as he looked at the gathered group. '10 of them and none of them know that I actually jumped from above.' Before the gang could go any further Hikari brought three disc like object from a pouch in the back of his pants and shot them in quick succession towards the members that were in front of the two females. Once struck the disc let out a short voltage shocking the members as they dropped on . The rest just jumped away from the two females. Hikari use this as a way to show himself to them.

"Sooo." Hikari started as he loomed over the group. "How do you like my latest shock discs? I am still trying for a cooler name, but until then shock disc works."

"Stay of this brat!!" One of the member preferably the leader shouted. "This ain't any of your buisness. Now run along you don't wanna mess with me."

"But I came here for the sole reason of messing with you." Hikari shot back as he looked over the group. "Now why don't you step aside from the lovely ladies and with that I will only break two of each of your bones."

"Are threatening us??!!!" The member from the group growled and Hikari noticed that the two that were standing guard at the entrance of the alley came running back in.

"Oh it isn't a threat." Hikari spoke in a low threatening tone with a growl as he removed two eskrima sticks from his back. "Its a promise." With that he jumped down from where he was striking one of the members directly in the head. The member closest to him attacked him with a punch, but he just side stepped the punch with the guy just going past him with as Hikari then used one of his stick to hit him on the back of the head.

"That was five." Hikari said as he looked over at the five that were now conscious. "And only five are left. So is there anything that you would like to say before I beat the rest of you." The person that was standing near them was next one to jump in blindly to fight.

"DIE YOU BASTARD!!!!!" the member yelled as he threw himself forward as his hands turned furry cat claws and started slashing at him or atleast tried too. Hikari began to expertly dodge his slash attacks.

"What are you waiting for??!!!" The leader growled out as he looked at his cronies that were standing in front of him. "Attack him too!!!" With that command the other three attacked him with one of the person arms taking a bit of a glow as his fist then got covered in iron or any other metal and the other man arms and legs turned to look that of an alligator and the last began to spit acid out of his mouth. With that the four began to attack him from different places. As Hikari took notice of the fist of iron coming for him from the left he ducked and then spun himself to kick the guy back.

"Woah dude." Hikari said as he kicked away the alligator arm back. "You are one ugly person." He said to the alligator arm. The Acid spitter than spat at him with more acid. "You must be having some tough time even trying to get a kiss from someone, no wonder you surround yourself with guys." The acid spitter began to spew more but Hikari afater dodging the other two and tripping the third, quickly sprinted towards the acid spitter and decked him in the face hard as his punch threw the guy back atleast ten feet, and knocking him out cold.

"So now it's only Iron arms, alligator limbs and kitty arms." Hikari said while looking over at the three. "So whose first." With that the three attacked him simultaneously but were surprised when he vanished from in front of them.

"Above you!!!" The leader yelled towards the three, and they looked up but were too late to notice when he threw three more discs at the two with them falling down in the same crumpled heap as the first three.

"And I was hoping for some fun." Hikari said in a condescending manner as he looked at the three that were on the floor convulsing. Hikari than stopped when he heard the sound of clapping and turned to look at the man, the group leader, was smirking as he looked at him.

"I am impressed." The group leader said as he looked at Hikari with a smirk and stopped as his arms fell to the side. "I am very impressed." He then glanced towards his fallen man. "Nobody has fought off my gang that easily." The smirk on the face was then converted into a frown and a glare came over. "And as such I can't let you leave this place alive. You should be proud, not many has gotten the chance to fight me before, and those who did, well that's a whole another story."

"Wow, man you can talk." Hikari said as he looked at the man. "You might stop with the praises, otherwise people will start to think that you are crazy." 

"I will show you crazy." With that the man touched a metal dumpster with that his whole body began to take the appearance of a green metal armour. Hikari looked at the change in interest.

"Impressive isn't it." The leader said after becoming green metal guy. "Its my quirk, allow me to absorb properties of any material." And then silence took over the alley. "What are you afraid now?" He asks in a mocking tone. Hikari on the other hand continues to look at the scene. He then turns to look at the females that they took from the road, the older one was embracing the younger one. 'With the appearance I would say they are mother and daughter.' Hikari thought and then quickly turned back towards the leader.

"You do know that you took on the properties of a metal?" Hikari asks as he looks at him. The leader on the other hand got a confused expression.

"Yeah, what of it?" He shot back.

"And I basically used throwing electric discs against your man and I also have these eskimo sticks who does the same thing?" Hikari asks again.

"I am not seeing the point." The leader said again.

"God, I know the criminals were fool nowadays, but to think they were this much of an idiot." Hikari said as he looked at the scene. "Dude, you have hostages with you, if you wanted you could've used one of them as bargain chip for your escape." The leader looked back at the two females whose eyes were widened at his advise.

"Can I try." The leader asks after contemplating the thought.

"You may not!!" Three voices said at the same time.

"You are not a hero are you?" The leader asks.

"Really what gave it away?" Hikari spoke in a sarcastic tone. "The advice, the suit, the words or was it something else."

"I don't know you." The leader said in a plain tone, making him blink or the lens that were on the mask.

"I am sorry?" Hikari asks again.

"I don't know about you." The leader said again.

"And how does that comes into equation?" Hikari asks again. "There are many heroes out there some of them you might even not know about."

"No I know about them." The leader said again. "I even know about Eraserhead and Stain, or as much as you could find on them, but I don't know you, so this means that you are new, but you took my group out without any problems and even know what I can use to escape, you are a vigilante, aren't you?" The leader asks again and Hikari tense up his arms. "And not just a rookie, you are one of them aren't you, that group but only one person has this garb and two katanas on his back, you are the Assassin."

"Its time for you to sleep." With that Hikari quickly moved towards the man and with his eskrima stick in his hand. Hikari was fast enough that man was to shocked when he came to stand just beside him. He put the end of his stick the nape and pressed a button on his stick, and a huge jolt of shock passed through the leaders body, making him pass out. When he fell on the ground Hikari picked his arms and jerked and shook it and turned towards the two females.

"You two are you okay? Hikari asks as he looks at them. The older of the two nodded her head. "Good, I've contacted the police they will be here any minute now." With that the sirens of police cars came. "Oh they are already here." Hikari said as he looks towards the entrance of the alley and then back at the females. "Tell them everything that had happened here." He commanded and the older one just nodded her head. He then shot the clawed hook at the top of the building.

"Freeze." A police officer shouted from the entrance when he saw a man shot some kind of rope at the top of the building, but Hikari quickly zipped himself up. The police officer quickly ran inside and saw two female that were on the side. "Hey are you two okay?" The police officer asks and both of the them just nodded there head.

Meanwhile with Hikari, who was now quite a distance away from the place was cursing himself for calling the police before going in that place.

"Why did I do that?" Hikari yelled at himself as he kicked the nearby wall. After a few deep breaths Hikari called out to his A.I. for a request. "A.R.C. patch me through Nightmare's lair." A few beeps later, someone answered the call.

"Hello Assassin." A gruff voice came through the other end.

"Hey man how are you?" Hikari said in a cheerful tone.

"May I know the reason as to why you have called at this time." The voice asks.

"What can't I just call to check in on my partner in crime?" Hikari said as he kicks few broken pieces away.

"I would've thought of that but you could've called me on my cell, if you wanted to check over my health, and that is not the case here is it." 

"No its not." Hikari said as he looked at moon again. "Listen I ran into some street thugs tonight."

"I do not expect you to have problems with street thugs of all the people." The gruff voice growled out. "Are did some of them got a lucky shot in."

"Hardy har har." Hikari spoke up in a sarcastic tone. "That's very funny, very funny indeed."

"Cut to the chase Assassin." The voice at once commanded.

"One of the thugs." Hikari started. "Possibly the leader knows about me."

"Knows about you as in?" The voice asks in a serious tone.

"He doesn't know my real identity." Hikari said "Don't worry about that."

"Then what is the reason of this call." The voice growled again. "Speak clearly."

"He knew who was Assassin." Hikari said "Not the real identity. But that I existed."

"Where are you?" The voice asks. 

"I am in Mustafu City." Was the quick reply he got from the Assassin.

"It should be impossible." The voice said from the other end. "There are no records or visual proof of Assassin actually being in Japan aside from the Hosu events and Kyoto incidents, even in those your involvement was covered. You only exist outside of Japan and even then your appearance is rare, so how come does he knows about you."

"I don't know but something just rubbed me the wrong way when he said that I was part of a group and that I was the Assassin." Hikari said while turning to look at his side.

"He knew that you are part of a group." The voice growled out.

"Yes!!!" Hikari exclaimed. "And as far as I know, I've been only in one team and that one team only."

"How is he privy to that information."

"I don't know."

"What?" The voice of Nightmare asks again.

"Before I could interrogate him, I was surrounded by the police." Hikari said while looking at the ground. "I had to book it from there."

"You made a mistake." The voice just stated.

"I know!" Hikari exclaimed as he threw up his arms. "But right now we need to discuss how did he actually knew about this."

"Alright." The voice said. "I will call you tomorrow, we will discuss after that."

With that the call ended and Hikari stood there looking at the bright moon that was shining in the sky.

* * *

**(The next day)**

Hikari just came back from the morning training for Izuku, he gave as much advise as he could regarding the quirk and answered some of the questions regarding his own quirk. He was lost in his thoughts when his cell rang. He raised his eyebrow when he noticed the number that was displayed. He picked up his cell. "Hello."

"Switch to the news channel now!" The gruff voice of Nightmare form the night before commanded him.

"Woah what happened man?" Hikari asks as he went towards his T.V.

"Just watch the news." The voice said impatiently.

"Yeah, yeah, let me first just switch it on." Hikari said and with that he switched it on and flipped over to the news channel, what was on the news made him drop the remote.

_"Breaking News." The news anchor, a female, said as she pointed towards a picture of Hikari in his Assassin's garb. "Last night, one of the myths of the world, one that started in Hosu, came back in Japan, yes I am talking about the Vigilante Assassin, the same one who is responsible for showing the corruption of Hosu police and one of the few vigilantes and heroes, that acquired the title of 'True Heroes'." The voice anchor then showed a video that was of him fighting the gang from the previous night. "This is the footage of the vigilante taking out a local criminal gang that has been responsible for the several crimes which also includes, robbery, murder, rape, and money laundering. The gang was caught by the vigilante harassing two individuals which led to him interfering as he took down three individuals. After that the young lady used her cell to shoot the video of the vigilante taking down the rest of the gang, and because of this video we were able to confirm his identity."_

Then the part was played where the leader told Hikari that he was aware of them.

_"you are one of them aren't you, that group but only one person has this garb and two katanas on his back, you are the Assassin."_

As this was said Hikari could only utter one word and one word only.

"Fuck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hope you guys like this chapter and enjoyed it.
> 
> Don't forget to leave a comment and kudo.
> 
> Lights Out


	10. Training-2

**(2 week after joining Kendo Dojo.)**

Izuku joined the dojo a week ago. It's been a week since he had join the dojo, and his normal schedule has been broken down and rebuilt again to fit all of the thing that he had been doing, including school and home work. He had finally learned how to throw a punch so there was that, and today he was finally going to spar with someone, and since he had joined this dojo he had learned only the basics, so fighting with someone who had more experience, especially a girl who is also the daughter of the master/owner of this dojo was not good, especially if the only thing he had done for the last few moments was only dodge her, while slipping few hits which she also dodged.

Itsuka Kendo a friend he made while sparing. It was interesting because most the time they talked were the ones where they would be practicing. She had orange hair like her father and had the quirk big hands, where she could increase the size of her hands and as such also increase the power too. She was one of the most advanced students in the dojo, well she was the master's daughter, so she must know how to defend herself, and her defence is more like her being able to break any sort of bones with her skills. They become friends while on the field as she helps him time to time, he also noticed that unlike other girls, it's easy for him to talk to her, considering that they talk when on the field, but he is able to hold conversation with her.

Another thing of noteworthy that happened in the city was the sudden appearance of the Vigilante Assassin. Unlike the pro-heroes, and some of the vigilantes, these guys don't have monikers, just their titles, and when he appeared the news the social lit ablaze. There were many theories, many speculation, and many weird backstories but none of them could be true. After all All Might himself said it.

* * *

_"Catching these vigilantes." All Might, in his skinny form, started after Izuku asked him if he was going to be one of few heroes that would help in their capture, as from the corner Mount Lady and Hikari listened to the conversation. "Especially the 'True Heroes' is extremely difficult, but capturing either Assassin or Nightmare, its impossible." All Might said to the impressionable teen. "I am not saying it to break your confidence young Midoriya or that many of them would fail, any of them could get lucky." All Might then got a frown on his face. "But in the end it will be just that, luck."_

_"Why is that, Mr. Toshinori?" Izuku asks the man. Mount Lady also wanting to know the answer to it._

_"Answer me this, Young Midoriya." All Might started. "How come the girl was able to got the video of the vigilante, and how come there are no other footage of them?" Izuku looked surprised at the question. "Your answer, the girl was lick enough to get it, they are known for wiping out the evidence of their existence, and as such their whole existence has been in question, Well atleast till a week ago."_

_"So you are telling me." Mount Lady said into the conversation. "None of us would be able to apprehend the vigilante, even when we have All Might on our side?"_

_"Especially when you have All Might on your side." Toshinori said surprising the three. "I've come across all of the 'True Heroes' and I am one of the rare few ones that had met them. And as such they have came up with several strategies and techniques that helps them escape, if they are not using quirk they are keeping their mind sharp to escape instead of fighting back." He then looked on in the direction of the sea as the beach was now somewhat clear. "They try to escape most of the times when Pro-Heroes gets involved, rare times when the pros and the vigilantes will team up together and fight against bad guys and extremely rare when they would fight the pro-hero themselves, the later happens when there are battle of ideals and which that happens most of the time, pro-hero find themselves fighting for the wrong side."_

_"What?" Izuku asks in shock. "But aren't pro-heroes suppose to help people. So that would make the vigilantes on the wrong side of what you said about them being true heroes."_

_"Tell me Izuku." Hikari got in the conversation. "Are there many types of people?"_

_"Yes." Izuku said without any hesitation._

_"Tell me what do you think of the sludge villain, All Might, Nightmare and the villain Berserk?" Hikari asks again._

_"What do you mean?" Izuku asks him._

_"Tell me what does the people call them?" Hikari clarifies for him._

_"Well." Izuku started. "All Might is a Pro-Hero, Nightmare is considered a 'True Hero' but is called a vigilante, Sludge was a villain, and so is the Berserk."_

_"What if I told you that you are wrong in your assessment of these guys." Hikari said much to the shock of Mount Lady and Izuku._

_"What do you mean?" Mount Lady asks._

_"Well you've been told there are only heroes and villains." Mount Lady and Izuku nodded at Hikari's word, where as Toshinori looked at him in surprise. "But in truth there are only four that actually defines everything about them." Izuku brought out a notebook to write the words down. "There are Heroes." He pointed to the Mount Lady. "Villains, Anti-Heroes and Anti-Villains."_

_"But wouldn't the Anti-Heroes, considered as Villains?" Mount Lady questions him. "And Anti-Villains as heroes?"_

_"And that's where people gets confused." Hikari said with a chuckle. "While you are correct, that an anti-hero would be considered as villain, but that is not correct everytime." Mount Lady and Izuku looked lost. "They are generally a person that have loose ethics and no moral codes but would sometimes do the right thing, either it's because in their self-interest or because someone crossed the line that shouldn't be crossed, and they also don't mind killing someone." A look of understanding fell on her._

_"You mean like Endeavor!" Mount Lady exclaimed, Izuku looked at the women in surprise, whereas, Toshinori chocked on air, while trying to restrain his laugh._

_"Not a bad example, but not good enough." Hikari told the woman. "To remain a pro-hero there are certain rules and requirements that must be met for him to remain in the line of work." He told her, as Mount Lady nodded her head at that, knowing the amount of rules that had been put in there head and the oath they took when they became pro-hero. "While accidents may happen, he cannot on purpose harm someone critically."_

_"What about the Anti Villains?" Izuku asks the man._

_"Well......" Hikari started. "Just pray and hope that you never come across an anti-villains."_

_"Why is that?" Mount Lady asks._

_"Because they are the worst enemy one can have." Toshinori said from his place._

_"Are they that bad?" Izuku asks him._

_"They are not bad per say." Toshinori amended his previous statement. "The thing is when you go up against these anti-villans, you began to question your morals, ideals and everything you stand for, until the only battle that is left is of wills." Toshinori spoke reminiscing._

_"What?" Mount Lady and Izuku says in confusion._

_"What he is saying is that anti-villains are villains, who have heroics goals, morals and any heroic characteristics but is ultimately a villain." Hikari said._

_"I don't understand." Izuku said in confusion. "Why would they be villain if they are good guys and have good qualities?"_

_"Its because the ideals clash." Hikari said again. "Tell me would Endeavor ever call All Might his friend?" Both Izuku and Mount Lady shook there head in negative. "Because their end goals don't meet." Hikari then looked of in the distance again. "Just like this Heroes and Villains clash with Anti-hero and anti-villains. Not because they are either good guy or bad guy, it's just because the ideals and morals of two people clash against each other."_

* * *

That was an interesting conversation he had with them. And Mount Lady along with many other pros are now on the look out for the vigilante that is running around. Many of them came across other vigilantes and out ten they encountered only 3 escaped, even then with injuries. With the emergence of Assassin, many of the pro-hero have been on stake out for that one vigilante, but there is no sighting of him.

"He's just afraid." Izuku heard from the side. The school was out and he was heading for the dojo, Itsuka said she will meet him halfway through here, he then looked of at the side to see who said that but froze as at the familiar group that was now coming his way.

Kaachan, along with Rui, Miyo, Ayumi, Sergi and Shota were walking towards him. They were also discussing about the vigilante.

"Bet I will be able to capture him, before any of them!" Katsumi said as she looked behind her. Izuku for some reason couldn't for the life of him, couldn't stop his mouth from running.

"It would be impossible." Izuku said from where he was, as the whole group turned to look at him.

"What??!!" Katsumi growled out. "What did you say Deku?!!" She stalked of to him as she watch him wither under the intensifying glare of hers.

"I--i me--an." Izuku started but he kept on stammering. Before Kaachan could do anything, she was stopped by Rui, one of the girls in his class.

"Let it go, Katsumi." Izuku gave a nod of gratitude to her. "He meant nothing by it except you might get the title of vigilante and then you could kiss your dream to be in U.A. goodbye."

"That's not true either." Izuku whispered under his breath, but Katsumi and Rui being near him heard what he said.

"What do you mean?" Katsumi said as she ripped her hand out of Rui's grip. And grabbed him by the collar.

"Nothing Kaachan." Izuku said quickly this time.

"Don't lie now!" Katsumi snarled over him.

"No, it's just I've researching about him and I found out some very interesting things." Izuku quickly told her, Miyo hearing that came near them. 

"Interesting, like what?" Miyo asks in confusion.

"Well for one he is considered as 'True Hero' whose rescue counts is as much as Best Jeanist the No.3 hero and closing near Endeavor and All Might, as he had saved many people including Pro-Heroes too." The whole group listened attentively to his words. "He is good in close hand to hand combat and have good reflexes and has never used his quirk during any of his missions."

"So nobody knows what his quirk is?" Rui asks.

"Or if he even has a quirk?" Katsumi said with a smirk. "He might be some worthless guy without a quirk trying to become a hero." Katsumi turned to move away from him, but stopped with his next sentence.

"Then he is a person, who defeated both Best Jeanist and All Might, without any quirks." Izuku said much to the group's shock.

"What?!!" Katsumi asks him in surprise. "Don't be ridiculous, Deku, nobody can defeat All Might, he is the No.1 hero." She said with a growl as took his collar again.

"You might be surprised with the number of people who managed that." Izuku said under his breath, but stopped and as he looked at the group's expression. "I said that out loud didn't I?" 

"What. Do. You. Mean?" Katsumi growled out with each words as small sparks started coming out of her hands.

"Nothing I mean nothing Kaachan!" Izuku said with a scared expression.

"Don't lie." Katsumi growled again.

"Its enough, Katsumi." Rui said while placing a hand on her shoulder as the temperature around her starter to drop. "Let him go!"

"Stay out of this!" Katsumi said and pushed her back. And then prepared her hand for an explosion. But before she could do anything her hand was snagged from the side as another hand then grabbed her midsection and the next thing Katsumi knew was that she was on the ground as her back ached from being slammed on the concrete road. She groaned due to the pain and looked at the person who did that, now standing over her was a girl of similar age but with orange hair and teal colored eyes.

"Itsuka!!" Izuku yelled in surprise at the sudden appearance of his sparring partner. "What are you doing here?" He asks her.

"I was coming to meet you here so that we could go to the dojo together." Itsuka answers him. "Imagine my surprise when I come here and see this girl manhandle you and push that girl away, with her quirk active."

"Oii Deku." Katsumi yelled while picking herself up. "Whose the bitch?!!" Itsuka's eyes twitched and Izuku gained a horrified expression.

"Who are you calling bitch?!!" Itsuka yelled out to the girl who was now standing straight before her.

"You who else." Katsumi said to her in indifference. 

"You looking for a fight?!" Itsuka growled out as her fist turned large.

"It depends, do you want to." Katsumi said as small sparks started coming out of her hands. Before either her or Itsuka could make a move, a pressure fell over the group as a whole, pushing every single person that was present in the surrounding down. Itsuka and Katsumi were trembling in their place because of the pressure, Rui and Ayumi were in the same boat, but Miyo was on the ground because of the pressure along with the other guys of the group, Izuku was the only one, who was standing straight but even then the pressure was stopping him, making him feel terrified, and suddenly it vanished from the area. The four of the only people that were standing fell on their butts, trembling on the ground because of the terrifying pressure.

"Wha--what was th--that?" Itsuka asks with a tremble in her voice. 

"That would be experience." Izuku turned to the sudden voice that came and was surprised to see Hikari standing on the side with a grin on his face.

"What do you mean experience?" Izuku asks. He has been asking a lot of things recently. "Experience regarding what?"

"Experience of feeling hopelessness." His comment shocked the group.

"What are you looking at me for with such expression?" Hikari asks them. "Are all of you applying for hero-course?" Itsuka, Katsumi and Rui nodded there head.

"Well consider this first experience against going against the impossible odds." Hikari said again. "When you are on the field you will see many things and will come across several situations, many a times you will hopeless with your situation, in those times the only way you could work is by defying the odds and getting a grip on yourself."

"So it would mean that we all failed." Izuku said as he looked at the man in front of him.

"Why would you think that?" Hikari asks.

"Because we all went into shock after what you did, there was barely any movement from our side as we were to much afraid and shocked." Katsumi wanted to refute the statement but he was correct, whatever the quirk of the person in front of them had he made her feel helpless, with no hope, she was barely able to lift her hand to make an explosion. Itsuka on the other hand nodded her head at her partner's statement. She had met the man in passing when he came over to the dojo and introduced himself as someone who is helping Izuku control his quirk.

"It was because this was the first time, any of you have felt the killing intent aimed at you guys." Hikari said. "Now that you've been introduced to it, it will be easier for you to suppress your fear and shock when introduced to it in future." The group was shocked at the statement. "It doesn't mean that you will not work again, oh it will work splendidly if none of you train yourself."

"What do you mean by that?" Izuku asks again.

"Everyone one has this killing intent, but there are other name for this thing." Hikari said as the group of children started standing up. "You can either call it pressure or presence, some of the stronger people, like All Might for example have a stronger presence which makes the villain fear him, civilians adore him and feel safe under his care." He then paused and looked directly at Izuku. "And vigilantes use it to dodge and escape from All Might." 

"What?!!!!" The group yelled but Hikari just shrugged it off.

"I was actually here for another thing." He then pulled his backpack and brought a few new arm and leg bands out of it, ignoring the questions that the group was asking about the vigilantes. "These are for you." He told Izuku as Katsumi looked surprised that Izuku knew this man. "I want you to remove the bands you are wearing tonight and you will wear these on from tomorrow morning." Hikari eyes then took in a serious tone. "You will wear these bands tomorrow morning after your body takes a rest from wearing the previous bands constantly. Understood?" Izuku just nodded his head and Hikari let the objects fall on his hand the sudden weight from the objects nearly brought Izuku face to face with the ground, but he was this time a bit prepared, even then the weight from the objects was to much to be handled by him.

"Oii Deku, don't tell me." Katsumi started after seeing the teen struggle with arm and leg bands. "You are so weak that you are having tough times even carrying the measly little things like arm and leg bands." Izuku feeling a bit frustrated because of his schedule, topped over with all the bullying and ridicule, with these bands on top of all those things snapped.

"Why don't you then try to pick these up?" He said to Katsumi, who at first backed up and then growled at him.

"You know what." Katsumi started. "I will." Izuku lifted his hand with much effort and let one band drop, before Katsumi could say anything the sudden weight shift made her meet the ground with her hands below the band.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!?!!!" Katsumi yelled out loud as her hand nearly crushed itself below the weight. "What are these?!!"

"Training weights!" Itsuka said in surprise. "And you are already wearing a set?" She asks Izuku.

"Well they are much lighter than these." Izuku said to her. "As they don't make much of a difference." Itsuka and Ayumi were about ask few more things but stopped when Hikari started speaking again.

"You guys can discuss things later." Hikari said to the group. "I am here to tell Izuku that I am going to be gone for tomorrow and a day after that but when I come back you will be working on the leaf excercise understand?" Izuku nodded his head.

"Alright." Hikari said again. "So I will meet you two days later." With that Hikari bid the guys farewell as Ayumi and Rui along with Itsuka began to question the teen regarding the man that just left.

* * *

**(In the night, Mustafu City)**

Hikari stood in his vigilante garb again, on top of the tallest building as he looked down to see several heroes running around doing patrol and finding something else entirely.

"So they are looking for me, huh?" Hikari said to himself as he looked down and watched Kamui Woods and Death Arms moving quickly.

"Why not just introduce myself to them!" With that Hikari jumped down while using his zip lines and claws and hooks to stop his descent as he landed in front of a group of heroes.

"Hey guys." Hikari began to his amusement and the pro-heroes shock. "There's a word on the street that you guys are looking for me. Well guess what?"

The pro-heroes quickly got themselves back together and jumped back to get some distance.

**"Your prayers were heard."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys, I completed another chapter for this story, I hope that you are enjoying it and if you are don't forget to leave comments and Kudos for this story.
> 
> Hope you guys are safe and having a good time.
> 
> Lights Out.


	11. New Partner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys, I happily provide you guys with a brand new chapter. It's just a chapter with nothing interesting but I still ask of you to read it.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter guys. Hope you have fun.

"Hey careful!!!" Hikari shouted in his vigilante garb as he jumped from places to places dodging the various strikes of the pro heroes that were trying to apprehend him. Another one of the heroes jumped up with his leg extended as he just flipped over it. "I know that I surprised you guys somewhat but I am not here to actually fight or harm you guys."

"That's what every bad guy says!" Another one of the pro said but Hikari just gave him a deadpanned look. "Dude I am referred to as a true hero!" "Just like that one villain who is named the Prince, you even have a villain name." Another one said as a sword made of light appeared in his hand as he hacked at Hikari who kept on dodging him.

"Hey!" Hikari shouted with fake indignation. "Let me tell its the people that gave me that name." He said again as a burst of cold went past his shoulder. "Is that ice?" He asks but then shook his head as he touched where it was splashed and smelled it.

"My quirk allows me to freeze my surrounding to sub-zero temperatures." He then uses his quirk to shoot another burst of ice at him but Hikari dodged it. As the freezing burst touches the floor covering the ground in the alley in ice.

"That is an interesting quirk." Hikari said as he landed as he watched him cover the whole ground in ice. "But do you even know what you did?" "Of course I know!!" The hero yelled out offended. "Really, because you surrounded ourselves in a closed alley where the ground is made up of ice and one of you has the quirk light weapons, which allows him to create weapons made of high temperature light which could melt it creating steam which I could use to escape." Two the right the man created a set of throwing knives. "And this one has quirk spark if his hands touch water do you even know the shock we will receive." And then towards the last two people. "And those two have there quirk solely in there legs, which means you just hindered there mobility."

"It doesn't matter!" Another voice chimed in and Hikari turned to look at the owner. "As because of this not only us but you are also the one who has his maneuverability hindered." 

"I never said mine was hindered." Hikari said much to their shock. "And you are just the man--ahh women, I was looking for." He looked at the woman. "What was your name again, the Mad Dash, isn't it, a rising superhero in Igenium's agency?" The woman just nodded her head. "Ah so you know about me---" her words stopped when Hikari spoke up again. "Yeah, I have few questions for you?" Hikari calmly walks over the iced floor tripping the guy that was nearest to him. The one with the throwing light knives was about to throw his weapon but was zapped with a taser.

The one standing near mad dash also jumped up with his legs outstretched but Hikati sidestepped him and as he landed on the ground, which was covered in ice he slipped and tumbled over to the dustbin.

"That's going to hurt." Hikari stated as he looked at the one who was tumbled over, but quickly turned back to the woman who was standing in front of him. "Okay then now it's just you and me, man ahh woman." Mad Dash looked a bit shocked. "I mean, I know that you guys are supposed to be so called pro, but seriously who will take people with quirks seriously if you guys act like this." He motioned his hands towards the fallen comrade of Mad Dash.

"What do you want?!" Mad Dash snarled as she looked at the man in front of him, her pride not allowing him to run away from the place. "Now that's what I was looking for. A person with courage, you will go far my friend." He then put his hand inside his jacket, making the other tense, but she got confused when Hikari brought a piece of paper in front of her. "I know you are a good person, but recently it was found that you came across a group." When Hikari said something about the group Mad Dash eyes widened through the mask. "They are also know to have a very interesting insignia, like this." He then unfolded the paper he had on him showing the shape of a raven crossed with blades." Mad Dash looked at him in shock. "How do you know about them?!!" He asked him.

"I crossed paths with few of their members from time to time." Hikari told him. "I also know for the fact that these guys are a criminal syndicate who takes pride in the flow of money and information." He said to the woman. "And right now only few are informed about them, which consists of high profile heroes like All Might and Endeavor and all the top 10 pros but there are few young and lucky ones that happen upon them." He then looked at the Mad Dash. "And then there are few that uses there information. Don't worry I know that you are not from the later one." He then pocketed the piece of paper. "But somehow you have such a luck that the Black Raven had to kill one of their own member right in front of you to stop him from giving you information. What I want is you to tell me as much as you can about them."

"Do you know what you are asking?" Mad Dash asked with a growl.

"I am asking you to give me info." Hikari said. "Was it not understood? Should I repeat my question?"

"I understood what you asked." Mad Dash said with a growl. "But do you really think you can take a criminal syndicate like Black Raven would be taken down by a simple vigilante like yourself." She then snorted. "Even the Top 10 has difficulty apprehending them."

"Because most of them either commit suicide or are killed by the top assassin in the group." Hikari said to him.

"Why such intrest in that group?"

"Apparently they are privy to some information that they shouldn't have?"

"Like some of the identities of the vigilantes?"

"Not just vigilante." Hikari said. "They had information over some of the pro-heroes and government, which means they could plant themselves in power and none of you guys, and I mean that, none of you will be able to put your hands on them, much less bringing them to justice. They could destroy the city if we let them go any longer."

"You will need our help." Mad Dash said after hearing that.

"Why would you think that?" Hikari asks him.

"If what you are saying is true there few of them that are working in those areas, after all they need to get information from somewhere." Mad Dash said to him. "But you are limited in your investigations, and if you tried to use your other identity one that no one knows about you will be putting more information at risk." Hikari blinked at her.

"You know you are not that big of a fool." Hikari told her then looked at his surrounding again. "And yet you guys make such silly mistakes." He then looked back at the woman. "So you want---"

"Stop Evildoer." A voice interrupted there conversation. "You are to stop and surrender." 'Evildoer? Seriously?' Hikari thought and looked towards the entrance of the valley, where a man stood with a white ranger/robot like dress. 'That Ignium?' Hikari thought again.

"Step away from them." He heard Ignium growl. Hikari then looked at himself where he was towering over Mad Dash, then at his surrounding where rest of the Pros were sprawled and understood what it looks like. "Now I know this makes me look like a villain, but I assure you none of them are-wait what are you doing?" He said as he saw Ignium powering himself, ready to use his quirk. 'Isn't Ignium quirk allow him to reach super human speed?' Hikari thought. 'If that's the case his quirk would power his legs and that would mean?' He looked at around the place which is still covered in ice. "Dude can you not use your quirk?" Hikari started. "We can discuss it, ya know, so just calm down." 

"You harm my friends, my subordinates." Ignium voice came from the helmet. "And you ask me to calm down." He then pointed a finger at him. "You might've defeated them but I will bring you in for justi--ahhhhhh*thump*" Ignium said as he started to run but stopped when he slipped on the ice and tumbled in the direction of the bins.

"I told you to calm down and just talk." Hikari said then looked at the entrance again. "Well my friend it looks like, we have to cut our conversation short for now?" Hikari said. "I will meet you at a later date probably three weeks later, on the tallest building in the area, I still need that info."

"Why would I come there?" Mad Dash asks as Hikari shot his zipline towards the top of the building.

"Because you are a Hero." Hikari said to her as he zipped to the building. 'Meet him at the tallest building that would be the building next to the police station.' She thought in shock. But then heard several voices in the background talking. 'Well it's going to be interesting that's for sure.'

* * *

**(Two weeks later)**

Izuku Midoriya is walking with his freind Itsuka Kendo along with Hikari towards the beach. Recently Itsuka had gotten Izuku to introduce her to the man that had nearly made the whole group faint by just his presence. Why? So that she could ask him for training. She was much surprised and giddy after she learned almost anyone could learn to the thing he did. Killer Instinct or pressure as he described it, is your willpower or intent that you covey just by your presence or eyes, it could make your foe stumble, feel scared or in some cases faint, why would she let something like that go.

So Hikari decided to help her in that regard. He already told her that one cannot just learn it, its basically that you are conveying your emotions to harm others, but she was adamant and she had got a handle of it, as she is now able to make many of the members in the dojo flinch just by her stare. And most are defeated before she even moves. Izuku was also able to use it, but ever since Hikari told them that they could increase the intensity, they, mostly Itsuka has been hounding him to teach that, which he said that they will learn it through experience and time.

Now they had met Hikari who met them around the place. He was informed that they would've a day off from the dojo because it's going to be cleaned and decorated, for an up coming event. So they were free for the next two or three days. Also they were going to meet someone else, apparently Hikari met someone who had problems with their quirk, when she attacked him, yeah apparently he was helping someone who attacked him.

"Who do you think it would be?" Itsuka asks while looking at Izuku.

"I don't know." Izuku honestly told her. "It could be anyone, from a young child who accidentally used his or her quirk to someone who was going through the same thing."

"Same thing?" Itsuka asks.

"Yes, I didn't tell you." Izuku said quietly which Itsuka heard. "You didn't tell me what?" She asks while eyes narrowed.

"Yeah." Izuku gave a nervous chuckle before he started explaining. "My quirk is.....somewhat weird." He tried to explained but got a growl in return in his head. "Not weird but it is extremely strong and dangerous." Itsuka listened intently as it was the first time she was hearing him tell something about himself. "My quirk is called chakra, that much you know right." Itsuka just nodded her head. "Yes well, my quirk is basically energy that people needs to live."

"Wait you mean to say anyone can use that quirk?" Itsuka asks.

"No." Izuku bluntly told her. "Hikari said that our quirk is ours, nobody could pull it off for some unknown reason." He told her. "But for some reason when people uses their quirks, most of there energy that we can freely use is used in the quirks."

"So it means that we are using that energy but it take forms of the quirk." Itsuka said to him.

"Yes but you guys are only using one part of the energy." Izuku said which got him a confused reaction in return.

"Yes, he told me like this, everytime someone uses there quirk it mostly comes in the form of spiritual and physical energy. But when people use quirks, most of the time people just push physical side of there quirks but there are few that have spiritual side but not together. We on the other hand are able to use both together, but we need to learn to control it." 

"What happens if you don't know how to control that energy?" Itsuka asks.

"Well, if we are lucky will just simply die." Izuku said listing some of the things Hikari said could happen. "Or not than we will land in agonizing pain in the whole body wishing for you to die and die or survive if you are lucky, fall in a coma and die afterwards or live if you are lucky and few other things which can also result in our death. In the worst case scenario your body will be burnt inside out and die." Itsuka paled at every word Izuku listed.

"So if you overuse your chakra, you will die?" Itsuka asks. "Well only if I don't have enough control or if I give all of my life energy to attack or defend." "Why would you want to become hero if something like that could happen?" She asks again and he smiled at her. "I always dreamt of being a hero, who saved people with a smile ya know." He told her. "And up until two months ago it was just a pipe dream, something that was unattainable to me, now I have someone who is willing to teach me, a person who believes that I can achieve that dream and I don't want to disappoint not just them but me too." Izuku explained to her.

"But you can still die." Itsuka stated.

"Than I just need to be more careful and have more control." Izuku said to her with a grin.

"And what happens if you loose control?" Itsuka asks.

"Than I have to trust you to bring me back to my senses." This earned him a blush from the girl. "Wha---what do you mean by that?!" "I trust that my freind would help me and keep me from dying and help me when I need the most, would you not?"

"Of course I would help!!!" Itsuka said while looking in the front seeing that they have neared their destination.

On the beach there were few new figures on the ground and a rare sight. Yagi, Hikari, Recovery Girl and Mount Lady watched as a person, a buff man who was wearing a blood red training suit with two gauntlets on his arms with a tube being attached to the left arm. He had spiky gray hair.

In front of him was a blonde girl, around the same age as them, she was wearing a blue skirt with brown shirt. A school uniform. She was using a weapon against the other man.

"Is that Vlad King?" Izuku asks Itsuka who just nodded her head in surprise. "Recovery Girl is here too?!" Itsuka added. "But who is the girl?"

"That was the person I was talking about." Hikari said from in front of them. "What do you mean?" Itsuka ask and then pointed in the direction where they were fighting was going on. "She is the one that attacked you!" 

"Yeah." Hikari said as he nodded his head. "Apparently for her quirk to work she needs to drink blood, and because of it she also gained a huge amount of thirst for blood, which is not good, so I asked Recovery Girl if she knew someone who could help her and lo and behold, Vlad King was available." 

"So Vlad King is here to help her?" Izuku asks. "Yep." "What's her name?"

"Oh her name?" Hikari said while looking in her direction. "Its Himiko Toga."


	12. Meeting With Pro heroes

_**(Two days later after meeting the Mad Dash)** _

Mad Dash along with few of the pro heroes stood at the top of the tallest building in the area near the last place she had the encounter with the Assassin. Ignium was there with her as he was worried when she told him about what the vigilante who asked for the meeting and soon three different three different pros who decided to intrude on the meeting that was supposed to be between her and the vigilante.

She looked to her side where Igenium stood in his hero garb, on her other side with long purple hair and a stunning figure was the pro R-rated hero Midnight, in her usual skintight dominatrix outfit.

She looked of to the other side of the roof where sat the most elusive of all the pro-heroes, as much as the vigilantes, with bandage like scarf around his neck and shades over his eyes, with long black hair, was eraser head. He along with Midnight were also teachers at U.A.

Now opposite to him was someone whom she was not expecting to be here, with flames covering him and red hair with his usual blue hero outfit stood proudly the number second hero, the flame hero Endeavor. She didn't know as to how and why he or any of them were here. "Why are all of you here?" Mad Dash finally asked.

Igenium and Midnight looked at her in surprise where as Endeavor and Eraserhead only casted a glance towards her. "Why the sudden question?" Midnight asks. 

"Its just...." Mad Dash started. "He asked only me to be here, so it was just supposed to be me and not all of us, but now that all of you guys are here too." "I think it's a good idea that we are here too." Midnight said from her place. "As much of a good work that all of the vigilantes are doing, they are still a vigilante, we will not catch him right now,but if the guy makes any wrong move we could actually do something, instead of only you and Igenium being here."

"That is a good point." Mad Dash said as she looked at the surrounding as her gaze landed on Endeavor again. "He is here for the same thing, I presume?" Mad Dash looked at the man who had a scowl on his face. "Well that and one other thing." Eraserhead said in place of Endeavor. "What other thing?" "Endeavor and vigilantes don't usually go hand in hand."

"I thought that was with every pro hero?" Igenium said this time.

"No that's wrong." Endeavour voiced from the other side of the roof. "There few pro who actually work with vigilantes, same goes for the police, sometimes they would help them escape." This statement got him wide eyes from Ignium, Mad Dash and Midnight. "But why would they do that, isn't that against the law?" Igenium asks. "Well it is technically, but they do help the pros in the capturing of the villains and in some cases also acts as their ears in the underworld, and there's the fact that some of the vigilantes has a lot of back up plan."

"Back up Plans?" Mad Dash asks.

"Plans on how to defeat heroes, villains or vigilantes." Eraserhead said. "Or to escape from a situation, whatever floats the boat." Mad Dash and Igenium nodded there head.

"Well those are not the only plans that we have." A familiar voice spoke up from behind them as all of them quickly jumped to face the direction. Assassin stood. "We have a lot of plans that we don't necessarily talk about so we'll leave that aside." He was in his normal vigilante garb with the katanas and eskimo sticks. "So you came here a little early." Assassin then looked to the side. "And you brought friends with you." He said in a cheery voice.

"Well they somehow found out." Mad Dash muttered under her breath and then turned to look at her superior. Igenium seeing the gaze stuttered a bit. "Well I did told Endeavor about it so that if he tried to do something unsightly, we will have to restrain him."

"Again We are one of the vigilantes that have the title of true heroes." Assassin said. "We do tend to do hero works more than often."

"Wait!" Eraserhead and Endeavor tensed as Midnight noticed something in his sentence. "What do you mean by we?"

"It is what it means." A gruff growling voice spoke making the rest of the group jump in surprise. They quickly turned towards the direction to see another man wearing a black suit with red linings a picture of the bird in the center with open wings. A black cape with red lining at the edge and a cowl over his head. "We are both here to discuss few things and" He then turned to look at Assassin. "You....you are late, they were here earlier than you." The man growled at him.

"Yeah sorry about that." Assassin spoke up in a sheepish manner. "Had to take care of few things, so let's talk about why we are here." He quickly turned to the pro heroes who had there jaw on the ground, well except for Mad Dash and Igenium, Midnight, Eraserhead and Endeavor were shocked to see the caped man here.

"Woah what happened to the three of you?" Assassin asked the three. 

"Why is Nightmare here?" Endeavor asks in shock while pointing at the man.

"For the same reason you are." Nightmare stated. "I want to learn more about the Black Raven." Nightmare stated. "They are not only a crime syndicate but are also major information broker of the underworld who also know how to cover their tracks so any information on them is welcome, no matter from where it comes."

"So even vigilantes are having trouble with them." Endeavor stated.

"Its not that we have any reason to take them down." Nightmare growled out to the flame hero. "I just want them off my street."

"You are still the grouchy old man's you were all those years ago." Endeavor shot at him.

"This grouchy old man also knows how to spank kids like you." Nightmare said to him in a calm manner. "Or did you forgot the riot incident." The statement made Endeavor splutter, Assassin and Midnight giggle, Eraserhead smirk and Igenium and Mad Dash look at them in confusion. "What Riot incident?" Mad Dash asks.

"None of your buisness!" Came the shout.

"But....." Mad Dash started but was stopped by Eraserhead. "We are off the topic here." He said as he leaned against the edge of the roof. "All of us wants to know anything about the Black Ravens not anything else." He then rubbed his head "I also need to prepare the next assignment for the class so be quick about it."

"Yes let's do that." Assassin said as he stood near Nightmare. "I need to get done with it too." With that all of them turned to look at Mad Dash. "So let's see what you have to tell us."

"Well I don't think I or anybody knows anything except for the people who work under them." Mad Dash said as she stuttered a bit but regained her composure after a bit. "I just happened upon one of there spots where they were about to tie up a loose end." She said as she tried to remember what happened that day. "It was probably a new guy who botched his mission or something, I saved the guy and ran away as quick as I could but as I stopped after a few minutes it turned out that he was already hurt and dying." She took in a deep breath as she spoke again. "I think it was one of the reason they didn't chase me because they were sure that he was killed. The guy knew that those were his last moment and said that it was not possible to save him, so he ended up telling me something about an eclipsing sun and a rising moon or something, something about an element, then he said 'new people', 'six people' and 'partners' and that's the exact word he said, he then told me a date more specifically 11th of November, 1755, and some numbers."

"What numbers?" Assassin asks.

"Well not exactly certain but I tried to remember it and wrote it down exactly." She brought out a paper and handed it to Assassin, who looked over the number. "Is this the numbers he spoke?" He asks her as the rest looked at her. "As far as I remember, yes." He handed the paper to Nightmare. "Anything else?" "No." "Okay."

Assassin turns to look at Nightmare who was looking at the piece of paper. "Can you work with it?" He asks the caped vigilante. "This is the first lead we ever had on them, we must think things carefully." He placed the paper in one of his pockets. "And I must thank you for your corporation." He said to Mad Dash. "You can become better, just try not to do silly things like All Might and Igenium or stupid things like Endeavour." Endeavor was about to speak up but Nighmare quickly jumped off the edge of the roof. Igenium and Mad Dash quickly went near the place and look down but much to there surprise he was no where to be seen.

"He is not there, is he." Assassin more or less stated. "Yeah that guy could disappear right in front of eyes and nobody would know." 

"How the hell he could pull off after all those years?" Endeavor grumbles under his breath. 

"Still sore about that incident." Midnight says with a smirk but quickly turns around when Endeavor flames erupted as he glared at her. "We do not speak of it!!" He growled at the R-rated heroine.

"What happened between him and Nightmare?" Mad Dash whispered towards Igenium who just shrugged his shoulders. "Its better if you don't know." Eraserhead said to the two of them. "That incident was too troublesome to remember." He said with a sigh as he rubbed his head.

"Well Nightmare said it but let me say it again." Assassin started. "Thanks for going along with what we are doing."

"No you said it yourself." Mad Dash said as she took a step forward. "Black Raven is a dangerous enemy and people like us need to work together to stop them."

"You are right about that." Nightmare than pulled out two wrist watch like objects. And threw one at Mad Dash and one towards Eraserhead. "What are these?" Eraserhead asks.

"These, well you could take them as a token of appreciation." Assassin said in a casual tone. "But you can also use these as communication device of sorts that you can use to connect to me." Eraserhead raised a brow at the words. "You could try and use it to track me but let me tell you something, it won't work." He said to them. "This is for emergencies if you need help or if you guys come across more information." With that Assassin shot a zipline and swung away from the place. "See you guys another time!" He yelled as he swung away from the place, as the others watched him swing away.

"So...." Mad Dash started. "How was he able to escape from people with that personality?" She asks as she looks at the skyline where Assassin disappeared too. "Well he is extremely good at what he does." Eraserhead said. "And that personality is a coping mechanism, all of us have one, its different with different people." He then looked down at his hands where he still had the watch. Igenium seeing his line of sight turned to ask him.

"So are you going to turn that in." He asks the pro who shook his head in negative. "No." Eraserhead said much to his shock. "But why?!" Igenium exclaimed. "Because it's just as he said, we won't be able too."

"So will stop without even trying?!" 

"Its not that I don't want to try." Eraserhead said in a casual manner. "Its that I don't want loose the one lead I have on the Black Raven slips." 

"How are you so sure that he would slip away from the hand of the justice!"

"Well it's something when these two are much better at delivering justice then some of the guys we know."

"What do you mean?" This time it was Mad Dash who asked it.

"Exactly what he meant?" Midnight answered for him. "Those two are better at serving justice, if you hadn't notice, the crime rate of Mustafu and Hosu droped significantly when Assassin arrived."

"I thought it was because All Might was here?" Igenium said.

"No." Endeavor said from where he stood. "It was not because of All Might." 

"But he is the number 1 hero!"

"Because of that he is a target!" Endeavor shot back again. "What do you mean by that?" Igenium asked again.

"Exactly what he means." Eraserhead interrupted the conversation. "Because of his own fame many villains try to defeat him instead of try to run away in another direction, when All Might appeared there was no major dip in the crime rates, the criminals still tried their things, but since the day Assassin arrival was posted many of the villains have been laying low or got captured because the heroes are trying to catch him." 

"You mean to tell me that the reason that many of the pro are taking their job seriously is because of that guy." Mad Dash was the one that said that.

"Yes." Eraserhead said with a straight face.

"Bu...but...but." Igenium tried to say something but was stopped by Eraserhead.

"Have nothing say." Midnight said as she leaned near a wall and looked at the sky. "There is another reason those guys are called 'true heroes' and why some of the pros who do there job seriously let them go?"

"And what's the reason?" Mad Dash asks.

"They not only help people and pro heroes." Midnight said. "They tend to help some so called villains too." The words shocked both Igenium and Mad Dash.

"What do you mean by so called villain?" Igenium was the one who asked.

"What she meant were the people who lost control of there quirks." Endeavor was the one who spoke this time.

"But isn't there organizations for people like them?" Mad Dash asks.

"What about those who lost control in a public area?" Endeavor said again.

"What?" 

"What he said, people who lost control of there quirks in a public area because of there emotion effecting there quirks tends to get labeled as villains and most of the time, pro heroes also goes along with it and sometimes end up hurting people." Endeavor explained to them.

"But it could be done with help, they can learn how to control their quirk." Igenium shot back to him.

"What about someone whose quirk is depended on emotions?" Eraserhead shot back. "What about a 5 year old kid whose quirk tends to activate when he is afraid or angry, what if that quirk tends to harm people even those that are closest to him, what happened to them?" Before Igenium could said anything Eraserhead continued with his words. "Let me tell, those kids are called monster and are thrown out of their house, because whatever they do they will be villains, even when they try something." He then looked off in the distance looking at the city. "Allow me to also increase your knowledge on the condition of people like them, the quirkless and also the quirk laws." He looked back at Igenium. "It was not pro hero that pushed for the laws regarding the quirkless that would stop the suicide rates among the quirkless, it was not pro heroes that stopped the people for throwing things at a kid that accidentally used his quirk which ended up hurting someone no it was definitely not a pro hero that helped the kid, and it was definitely not pro heroes that pushed for the public use of quirk laws, fifteen years ago the police use to grab anybody that was using his quirk in public, it was Nightmare and Assassin that stopped that from happening, not the government, not the other officers, not some random civilians and definitely not the pro heroes, but those vigilantes, I know that one pro who actually looks up to Nightmare and Drago more than the actual ranked top heroes."

"But they are vigilantes?!" Igenium tried to say one more time.

"Who are currently doing more good than most of the pro hero." Eraserhead then sighed and looked at the man again. "You are a good hero, even Nightmare himself said it and that guy broke All Might hand once and have beaten him on more than one occasion."

"Whaaattt?!!!!!!" Was the collective shout from three people, which included Midnight. Eraserhead surprised at her outburst looked at her. "I thought you knew about it?" He said to her.

"I always thought it was a made up story!" She exclaimed.

"Oh no it happend." Endeavour said as he nodded his head with a smile. "It happened right in front of me."

"Yeah but there is a reason that All Might and even Endeavor tend to ignore them from time to time because of their work." Igenium hearing all the arguments finally sighed and nodded his head in understanding.

"So what are we going to do with this?" Mad Dash asked once again as she brought up her hand. "Keep it on you." Igenium told her and Mad Dash turned to look at her in surprise. "Eh but why?"

"Because I am still a bit weary of working with vigilantes, but you can work with them, I will come with you when you have to meet up with him again, but I can't have that right in front of me every day, so please keep it with you." Igenium told her.

"Well if that's decided." Midnight said as she looked at her. "That is going to be with Eraserhead." She said while pointing to the man who was pocketing the watch. "I guess we'll meet you guys again when we come close to catch the guys." With that Endeavor, Midnight and Eraserhead bid farewell to Igenium and Mad Dash who also left for there home.

'True heroes huh.' Mad Dash thought as she raced towards her home. 'I wonder what will happen while working with them.'


	13. Training-3

**(3 Months till the U.A. entrance exam)**

Time passed and the little group that use to gather on the beach to learn and train began to get better. The new member who introduced herself as Toga Himiko began to instigate herself in the group. Right now her whole back story is under wraps with only Hikari, Recovery Girl and Vlad King being the only people who actually have any idea of her origins.

She turned out to be a great sparring partner for Izuku and Itsuka. At first she used to loose control at the sight of blood, because of that they were able to figure out she had a blood related quirk, about her quirk, her quirk was very much diverse, apparently once she drinks a drop of blood she is able to imitate the person not only just appearance and clothes but also voice,and after training in the Kendo dojo and under Hikari, they were able to find another aspect of her quirk which allow her to use the quirk of the person she drank the blood off, though its limited as she has to even copy their emotional and mental state to the base which she experienced when she took Itsuka's blood in one of there spar against Hikari and got enough emotional drive to activate the quirk big hands, all of them were surprised when Himiko in Itsuka's appearance was able to use her quirk as she landed a sucker punch on Hikari, which would be the only time they had landed a hit on him. Meanwhile she also gained a thing for Izuku and his blood, which he is totally unaware off. The downside of her quirk is only one thing, she is mostly left in the nude whenever her quirk runs out which leaves with Izuku being a stuttering red mess.

Itsuka has learned a lot not only with her training but also about what it actually means to be hero with pro-hero like Recovery Girl, Vlad King, Death Arms, Mount Lady and Kamino Woods taking shifts in watching over the kids. She was surprised when Yagi Toshinori introduced himself as All Might assistant, sufficie to say that questions from Itsuka didn't stop anytime soon. Apart from that she had gotten better with not only her martial arts but also with using her quirk in tandem while fighting and holding back enough so that she won't end up seriously injuring someone. She was also able to show killing intent now, which made it so that most of the guys back in dojo sometimes piss their pants before entering the arena.

Now that left the last student of the group. Izuku Midoriya, a child with frail body with no muscle or training, and even poor self confidence who started to train by cleaning the beach. He was now better than before not only with his physical appearance being better than before as he now gained muscle but also have gotten better in throwing a punch or kicking his opponents. He has gotten a bit better at using his quirk, chakra too but one thing still remains the same. He still had that meek and shy personality of his with very low self confidence and esteem. It sometimes made him look like an easy target for all those secret expeditions to the underground clubs Hikari took the three on (Recovery Girl was not happy with that, when the three of them were delivered to her), while it might've helped him there but in the long run it could be devastating.

Apart from that the whole group that gathers there have become close knit with Hikari being invited by Kamui Woods and Death Arms to get drinks with Mount Lady sometimes joining them. Toshinori while does tend to get out of them because of his work and all the other things.

Now only three months remained as the deadline for U.A. entrance exam came closer. The three Toga, Itsuka and Izuku, were standing on the beach barefoot as against them stood Hikari in somewhat casual clothes.

"So you guys know the rules right?" Hikari said as he looked over at the group of three as they nodded. "You three need to fight together against me, every attack is allowed from your side even the use of quirks. The only thing that is not allowed is hitting below the waistline." Izuku said as he said the rules one final time. "We need to get the flag and take it to Mount Lady for us to pass." He pointed towards a deep red flag which was attached to his hip and as he stood on top of the most recent pile of things the little group had gathered. He then pointed towards the other end near the buildings where the other teachers were.

"That's right." Hikari said as he nodded his head. "Anything else?" He asks the three.

"Yes." Toga spoke up. "We are allowed to use weapons right?" She asks as she puts her hands behind her back while she kicks the sand. 

"Well you can do that." Hikari carefully said it and Toga after hearing that happily pulls out the switchblade she carries around. "But something of a normal thing like this wooden sword or baton, take your pick." He quickly said after seeing the switch blade and a happy expression on Toga's face and brought out a bag with less lethal weapons or practice ones. "What's this?" Itsuka asks. "Its as Toga asked, the weapons that you could use in this fight."

"But what for?" Itsuka asks.

"What do you think it is for?" Hikari looked at her. "It is for you to use against me if you don't want to use your quirk or if your quirk is not combat oriented or you have quirk like mine or Izuku's." 

"But my quirk is battle oriented." Itsuka said to him. "But can it harm a person that had, for example a slimy or transformation quirk that could allow him to change the properties of his or her body to that of a more gaseous or liquid state, or if say someone that has a high state of density that your big arms would not work on?" Itsuka didn't have an answer to that. "I thought so, look Itsuka, you might've a strong quirk, but you have to learn that there are strong beings out there." Hikari said as Itsuka gave him her attention. "Beings that even people like All Might have difficulty fighting against." Izuku and Itsuka looked like they wanted to argue but were interrupted by Hikari again. "And before you two began shouting about how he is the best and the strongest or how he is number one keep it in mind that he is still human, and by someone beating him, it's not about beating him black and blue but it's about escaping him that someone has actually beaten him." Hikari informed. "One does not need to overpower someone to beat them, you just need to think ahead of all the scenarios, problems and make a quick solutions, sometimes it might be unorthodox but if it works it works, same with All Might, to succeed you do not need to have a large amount of power, you only need to have escape plans that will help you escape from him." He then turned to look at Izuku. "And you Izuku, Recovery Girl and Yagi Toshinori told me about the fact that you have been researching about the elusive vigilantes." Hikari said while looking at the green haired teen who nodded his head in affirmation. "So you should know the importance of gadget as Nightmare one of the strongest example of them who does the vigilantism thing on regular basis have been able to not only subdue pro-heroes but also police officers, criminals along with All Might and Endeavor, all the while facing off against the serial bomber: Ignite, yes he not only defeated the villains, heroes and pro heroes, he did it while he was trying to save them." At his explanation Itsuka's and Toga's eyes widened. "Yes, he fought a dangerous super villain, pro-heroes and police officer and succeeded and he did it because he was able to carefully plan it, had tools at his disposal and knew how to use it. Now one final advise." Hikari said while looking at the three of them. "Do not be depended on your quirks." He told the three of them as the three looked at him in confusion. "Treat your quirk as a tool at your disposal, your greatest abilities are the things that you could do without your quirk, for example Itsuka's and Toga's battle prowess and Izuku your investigative skills with quirk breakdown and possible scenarios, while the three of you are good at other things, these are your strongest points, not your quirks." He told the three and then pointed at the bag. "Now I want the three of you to choose a weapon that you think is most suited for you." He said and pushed the bag towards the three who dived to look for the perfect weapon for them.

"I got another question." Izuku said. "How can our quirk help with weapons?" He asks.

"Well we can use our quirk to enhance a weapon if we want to." Hikari said much to their surprise. "We do that by covering the weapons and few special weapons in our energy."

After while the group decided on weapons, Itsuka ended up with a wood staff, whereas Toga took a liking to the wooden blades and batons, Izuku instead grabbed seven wooden kunai. "Kunai?" Hikari asked as he saw Izuku's choice of weapon. "You trying to be a ninja." He joked as the group took in a stance that they were most comfortable with. "Now Itsuka you are the only one who doesn't have any experience with weapon, so we will be teaching you how to use the staff while fighting later, I need you three to be serious so out the staff aside. Izuku you can use the kunai and Toga has the most experience with weapons so she will be using the weapons." Hikari said as Itsuka looked at him again. "Then why did you told me to choose a weapon?" She asks. "To train you with it later." Was the answer she got.

"Alright then." Hikari finally said as he looked at the trio. "Let's begin." With that began the onslaught of the three on Hikari. Itsuka was the first one to attack him by charging with an overhead strike which was dodged by him by jumping away, Itsuka continued with her attack after her initial attack with punches and kick which were quickly dodged by the Hikari again and again. After dodging another punch Hikari lifted his fist to strike back but Itsuka suddenly ducked as Himiko jumped at him while using the batons to strike him she jumped and sent a kick toward his chest which he stopped via crossing his arms over his chest. She then jumped aside as Izuku descended from above in a similar way to Ituka but with the kunai in his hand. Hikari jumped to the side but quickly had to move again as Itsuka sent a kick towards his face as Toga attacked with batons toward his midsection.

A few distance away were the group with Mount Lady in the front. Death Arms was there too as was Kamui as today was there off day and they wanted to see one of the tests that he had planned for them with them stood Yagi Toshinori, Recovery Girl and Vlad King. "They had gotten a lot better." Death Arms stated as he watched the group fare against Hikari, with how the things were going it looked like that the kids had the upper hand. "Well, Hikari has yet to go all out." Mount Lady said from where she was standing. She was part of the little test that. "Ohhooohoo!" A chuckle erupted from beside. "Are you worried about your crush?" Kamui Woods asks as he looked at the heroine that was standing in front of him, making her stutter a bit.

"Wha---whatt?!" She screamed at him, on the side Itsuka, Izuku and Hikari turned to look which Toga took advantage of by hurling herself at him, with a kick making him dodge it in a haste. 'That was close!' He muttered under his breath. Back to the group with the teachers, Mount Lady was screaming at Kamui Woods as she kept denying his words while Kamui Woods kept a teasing grin on his face.

"Putting your personal feeling aside." Recovery girl who was there with them started. "Its true that the three of them had grown recently, while they have yet to learn several things there growth rate is incredible and as they are in a team they could fight some of the seniors to a standstill." Recovery Girl stated as Vlad King behind her nodded his head. "She is right." Vlad King stated. "Toga was good when I started training her, probably from living on the street for a long time." He said while looking in the direction of what would be his apprentice. "But now having a good enough of control over her quirk she could make rational decisions in combat instead of loosing it when she sees a drop of blood." He stated then looked towards what would be her friends. "Itsuka, she was already good at combat because of her upbringing in the dojo." Vlad King said as Itsuka attacked with her quirk activated practically squashing another toaster that was on the beach. "But while training here Hikari had improved her instincts and intensity, in a one on one fight she is a much dangerous opponent." He then looked at the final member of the little group. "And Izuku." He set his gaze on him. "I don't know much about him and he has some issues that he needs to deal with, but he is great in creating a strategy and planning, he is continuously training with Itsuka so he has a good grasp of fighting but he would need to do something about the issues and.......was his quirk make him able to do that?" Vlad King asks as he saw Izuku stuck himself at the corner of the wall and not fall down as the law of gravity states.

"Well the other guy." Toshinori started referring to the being that resides inside Izuku. "Told him that if his little nerry group was able to land a hit on Hikari he would teach him something new, and that was what he taught him."

"Isn't his quirk a bit of......" Vlad King started.

"Weird?" Toshinori asks. "It is, and it is also well versatile." A few distance away Izuku was back on the ground along with Itsuka were trying to corner Hikari whereas Toga tried to get the clothe from him, which failed miserably as Hikari dodged as he tripped Itsuka who then stumbled over Toga. Izuku tried to fight him again but Hikari finally punched Izuku back.

"And Hikari has yet to go all out as Mount Lady said." Recovery Girl said as he looked at the fighting group, she then looked at the group again. "And the test is about end?" She said as she noticed a aura that surrounded Hikari, others also turned to look at what she was saying and saw the wind like aura surrounding him, the next thing they saw was the three kids on the ground knocked out as Hikari stood over them with a smoking fist. The group began to move towards them as he stood over them.

"Well that was a bit anti-climactic." Vlad king said as he look at the teens on the ground. "So what's the verdict?"

"Well, they are growing exceptionally." Hikari said as Recovery Girl with the help of Mount Lady and Kamui Woods began tending to the downer teen, meanwhile Death Arms, Yagi and Vlad King nodded at that assessment. "Well that's true." Death Arms stated. "Yes, but the three them need to be a little bit more liberal with there strategy making and two of them need to tone down hero worship and the three of them need to work on the quirk dependency."

"What do you mean?" Death Arms asks, other two also turning to look at him in confusion.

"Well most of the strategy they did or were trying were the ones done by the pro-heroes."

"Well that is a good thing." Death Arms said as he looked at the teens and back at Hikari, Yagi on the other hand looked at him with a bit of understanding. "They are trying to be pro heroes." 

"That's not the problem if the strategies they made had some diversity or if they were not used by only one Pro-hero." Hikari said as Death Arms looked at him in confusion. "What?" He asks. "What he is trying to say is." Yagi Toshinori started. "That most of the strategies and plans they did was based on the plan of one pro-hero mostly All Might's strategies that he uses."

"But isn't he one of the best pro-heroes." Death Arms states. "He is that because he also have a great diverse strategy not a same one everytime he goes to fight someone." Yagi said about himself. "Also his strategies are something that are most suited for his quirk, for these three to use them is not something that they can pull off easily or without any casualties." Death Arms hums in acknowledgement of the words spoken by the no.1 hero assistant.

"Apart from that three of them mostly Itsuka and Izuku and to an extent Toga also have been dependent or have been affected by there quirks to an extreme degree." Hikari said to them. "The quirks are part of their daily lives, so it is to be expected." Death Arms stated as he looked at him. "Well not always." Hikari said to him. "For example, in case of Toga her quirk have also affected her mentality after being shunned and ostracized because of it, and the lust for blood she got because of it including the twisted sense of friendship she almost developed because of it, thank God that Vlad King was able to knock that out of her." He said while looking at Himiko Toga and thanked Vlad King for helping her. "Then about Izuku." He turned to the only other guy who had life energy based quirk. "Well for living as a quirkless person for so long, he has developed a bit of complex and low self confidence and low self esteem, while training here that has improved but a bit of it is still there, for that he needs a closure, regarding his quirk usage." At this Izuku sighed. "As I said before he needs to learn how to use his quirk more efficiently because over-usage of quirk could be dangerous but he has no control of it, he intentionally or passively keeps on releasing his energy from time to time, because of that he easily gets tired then the other two." They did notice this as Izuku quickly began panting especially when he was stuck to the side of the wall. "The only time he reigned it in was when he was stuck to the wall, but that was of little success because he was again releasing the energy. He needs to refine that control." He then finally turned to look at last person. "Itsuka while not affected as the other two, is still quite depended on her quirk. She needs to learn that with her current strength her fist could not do the expected damage she Hope's for, but she is still better rounded then other two. And if you want to see the over all stars it will be like this." Hikari began to count on his fingers. "Izuku has good and strategic mind, Itsuka is well versed and all rounder, where as Toga is an attacker and have a high battle prowess." He explained to the others as the teens began to wake up. Hikari, Vlad and Toshinori then began to explain what are the things that they would need to work on as they kept on listening to their words. After deciding on what they would do next, Hikari approached Mount Lady.

"Mount Lady!" Hikari called out to her. "I wanted to ask you something?" 

"Yes?" She questioned as she tilted her head to the side. "Well you see, I told you guys that I work at Q.A.R.T Corps and overlooking the construction of its branch here." She nodded her head at that as she remember telling them something like that when the group went out. "So you see there is this big charity event next week where some famous people gather and donate for various charities by various means." She nodded as she heard something like that about a charity event where many celebrities, including top pro-heroes, actors, models and other high profile were gathering. "Yeah, so I am supposed to be there as a representative for the company." He explained she looked at him in surprise, the even was supposed to be for some high profile people, well All Might and probably Mr. Toshinori were going to be there, but she still doesn't understand why is he telling her this. "And I, sort of, need a date for the event, and I was hoping, if you would like to be my date for the event." He said while looking a bit impish. "Its not like I am asking you out." He explained hastily in panic, as Mount Lady looked a bit shock. "Its just I really need someone to be my date for this even so will you?" After finally understanding what he was asking, she nodded her head. 

"Yes, sure, I'll go with you." She stated as a relived smile appeared on his face.

"Thank you." Hikari said as he looked at her with relief. "You are a real life savior." Before they could've talk more, Hikari cell began to ring. He took the phone out as a frown appeared on his face at seeing the ID, he looked back at Mount Lady. "Sorry, I gotta take this." He told her. "Yeah, sure." He quickly picked the phone.

"Hello." He said as he heard a static from the other side before the voice came in. "I've deciphered the numbers and searched the names." The familiar voice of Nightmare came through the receiver of the cell. "Get ready and call your hero buddies, we are striking them tonight." Hikari eyes hardened as he looked straight. "Tell them to get to the meeting place we will discuss the plan there."


	14. The Raid

* * *

**(Mustafu City**   
**An abandoned building)**

A group of pro heroes consisting of Eraserhead, Endeavor, Midnight, Mount Lady and Kamui Woods stood at the top of the building with two other people, one was Detective Naomasa and the other the Vigilante Nightmare. All of them had there eyes set an old eight storey building.

"So who are we waiting for?" Mount Lady asks. "A friend of ours." Midnight said. "He helped us get in contact with the legend here." She pointed to the man that was standing with the detective who looked a bit out.

"Yes." Kamui Woods began. "I started researching about you guys, especially after video post of the Assassin taking care of the thugs, I wanted to ask few things-----" "Now's not the time." Nightmare stated in a gruff tone, Kamui Woods and Mount Lady were a bit taken aback at his tone.

"Don't take that personally." Another cheerful voice spoke up. "He could talk to you another time when we aren't on the clock, you can even ask other things but right now we've got work to do." The last part turned a bit serious as Mount Lady and Kamui Woods turned around to look at the owner of the voice.

"You are the Assassin." Mount Lady stated after a moment.

"I suppose I am." Assassin stated. "Especially after the whole video that's been going around." He then looked around the group. "So you guys ready for today."

"We are." Eraserhead said. "The police along with Pro-heroes have surrounded the place, while we are here. On the east we have Death Arms and Mad Dash along with the Captain, on the west we have Igenium and Hawks while north with police we also have Best Jeanist."

"There's some kind of deal going down tonight." Nightmare said. "A Mister P is coming here with few of his people. While we are waiting for that we also have to do a few other things."

"Like what?" Mount Lady asks.

"Like infiltrating the building." Assassin said. "He gave me the location of the place before I passed it on to you guys, so the last few hours I spent time learning about the place, and I found a lot of interesting things like for example, beneath this building we have tunnel which leads to a huge sewer system, so if we attack them head on there's a chance that they would run into the tunnel. Another thing." He then brought out a disc looking device which lit up showing them a small scale version of the building. "This place while as run down as it looks from outside, from the inside this place has a lot of security, including several remote alarm system, which could be triggered manually, we need to take out the alarms first before we raid, and we need to do it before this Mister P arrives." 

"So who's going." Naomasa asks.

"You and Endeavor are going to be here, while you could be good infiltrating partner I want you to tell us about anyone going in and out of this place. " Nightmare said. "This a branch house for one of the strongest information laundering organizations, so there are many chances that any of the people from shady background, while Endeavor maybe a pro, he doesn't have the time and sources of a detective who is tied in with the police department, there might be few you may recognize that would help us take down many other people. About Endeavor."

"You don't have to worry about me." Endeavor for the first time spoke up. "I know I am not the most subtle of all the people here so I am good here."

"Alright then let's start." 

* * *

**(A few hours later in the building)**

A grunt was walking around the place when he noticed one of the other guys slumped down.

"Dude are you sleeping on duty." Grunt 1 said. "If the boss finds out you are going to be in a shit load of trouble." He was about to put a hand on the other guy when out of the shadow an arm suddenly struck him at the back of his head near the neck effectively knocking him out.

"That was easy." Three people stepped out of the dark, showing it to be Assassin, Midnight and Mount Lady.

"Don't jinx us." Midnight said as she turned to look at the other female. "The security room is just around the corner." She said while Mount Lady looked out for them.

"So I've got a question." Mount Lady started and before Assassin could say anything she continued. "Why are you doing this?" At her question Assassin looked at her. "I mean why did you became a vigilante, from what I've gathered you are good guys are you not, so why not join hands with Hero Association." At that even Midnight looks in his direction.

"We have our reasons." Assassin quietly said back as Mount Lady and Midnight took note of the sudden change in the attitude, knowing that it won't do any good they decided not to ask anything.

"We've reached the security room." Assassin and Mount Lady stood up to look inside the place.

"We got two on the right and one on the left." Mount Lady said. "Work your wonder, Midnight." She pointed to the other female of the group. Midnight gently peeled a part of the cloth off and pushed her hand in from the door that was slightly ajar, a few moments later they heard the sound of thumps and Assassin peeked inside to see that the three guards have fallen asleep. He then motioned for them to come in as he looked over the cameras.

"Guys we got the cameras, start disabling the alarms." Midnight said through the comms as Mount Lady and Assassin took care of the guards.

"I will be heading to the one two floors above this one." Assassin told the two. "Keep us updated about anyone that may enter the building." He silently moved out as he began moving towards the stairs. He looked carefully around while hiding around whenever someone got closer, it also helped that Mount Lady and Midnight had the security room under their command. The Alarms had been cut off from Eraserhead, Nightmare and Kamui Woods side and Assassin was working on his, when suddenly Naomasa hummed up into the comms.

"What's happening?" Nightmare voice came.

"Nothing it's just." Naomasa started. "I am pretty sure I just saw Mimic enter the place." Assassin paused as Nightmare took a deep breath.

"Who's Mimic?" Kamui Woods asked.

"A criminal." Eraserhead started. "A villain, a very dangerous one at that and he is also a member of a criminal organization that goes by the name of HAVOK, was he alone."

"He came in with a group, but I am unable to see the faces of other." Noamasa said. "If its really Mimic then we have scored a jackpot, if we capture we could get information on a crime syndicate that's all around the world, while we also attack the Black Raven."

"Hold your horses." Nightmare growled out. "While he is dangerous and strong he never comes in alone, not to mention that Mister P, if we don't take him into equation seriously than the whole plan could backfire." He then paused for a moment. "Assassin, are you done on your side?"

"Yeah." Assassin said as he dragged a grunt away who noticed him. "Good find out who are here, we will attack according to that, they are heading up, see if you can find out." "Roger that." He hid in the shadows as he took in the note of elevator that was coming up. Until it stopped on numer six.

"They are on the floor below me." He said. "I am going to see whose here."

"Yes, can you tell me what's exactly Mimic quirk is that it had put you guys on the edge?" Midnight asks.

"Well if you heard the name than you might've guessed that he could Mimic quirk of the others, if he is watching them, while that's a part of it, he could use the quirk for as long as the person in front of him is using the quirk. Also he could mimic your voice, style and thoughts too." Naomasa said while waiting for the signal.

"I am near the meeting room." Assassin said as his voice gave a distinct sound of an echo showing he was in an enclosed vent. "Are you in the vent?" Nightmare asks. "Its the best place from where I could see who are here, wait!" He said in a quite place. "The detective was right, Mimic is here." He tilted his head to look at the corner and let out a grave. "So is Immitator and Adapt."

"Who are those?" Mount Lady asks.

"Just like Mimic, part of the same organization." Eraserhead said into the comms again. "Immitator and Mimic have similar quirks, which is to be expected considering that they both are brothers." 

"He can also copy quirk of others!" Kamui Woods whiper exclaimed. "Not like that, while Mimic needs to see you use your quirk, Immitaor doesn't need to, he could imitate while he had his back to you, he can't imitate voice but he could imitate your thought process and fighting style, in Mimic's case he can't copy until or unless you use it first, Imitator doesn't need to, he could use it if you could use it." Endeavor said. "Whereas Adapt, his quirk allows him to adapt to his situation."

"Nobody needs a quirk for that." Midnight said.

"Incluing the quirks of other people, for example if I were to hit him with my fire punch, he would not only gain resistance to heat and fire but will also gain resistance to my hits on top of it his quirk will provide him with a quirk that would counter my quirk." Endevour finishes his sentence.

"But as Nightmare said they never travel alone and I just found who Mister P is." Assassin said as he looked at them. "We have one of the general of HAVOK, Powers is here."

"Shit!!" Naomasa, Eraserhead and Endevour spoke up.

"We need to think this through." Nightmare said after hearing that.

"Powers?" Midnight asks.

"A general in the HAVOK." Eraserhead said. "And most dangerous out of the six of them. His quirk allows him to increase his power by a lot." "Its a common quirk." "Along with that of his allies."

"What?!!" Midnight, Mount Lady and Kamui Woods said.

"Yes, while the quirks are quiet amazing, but just like the rest of the people they all have a limit." Assassin said. "You are forgetting the part where each one of them could take All Might and could dish out damage even if they lose and that's them being alone, the three of them together with Powers backing them, they could multiply their powers by 100 for all we know." Eraserhead said to the surprise of others.

"Yeah but we don't have a choice." Assassin said. "And why's that?" Naomasa asks.

"Because everyone in the meeting is looking straight at me." Assassin says as Adapt, Immitaor, Mimic, Powers and the people from Black Raven glared where Assassin was hiding.

"You have quite a fascinating rat here." Powers said in a very calming tone. "Come on out, We know you are there." 

"Assassin!" Nightmare warned.

"We don't have a choice!" Assassin shot back. "I am going down, wait for my signal." He said before he dropped in front of the group, as the members from the Black Raven became alert where as the group from HAVOK was calm but you could still see the rage that was hidden behind the eyes of the villains.

"Well well well." Powers began. "If it isn't the famous vigilante and one of the true heroes, Assassin."

"Hey Powers, long time no see." Assassin began in a cheerful voice as his fist tightened.

* * *

At the security room, Midnight and Mount Lady were looking at the meeting through the cameras, before the door around them opened making them whirl quickly around ready to fight.

"Calm down!" Eraserhead said as he entered alongside Kamui Woods and Nightmare.

"You scared me!" Midnight said.

"This was the place of meeting if something was supposed to go south." Kamui Woods started "So why the heck are you so surprised, we are here." 

"Don't ask." Mount Lady said as Nightmare looked at the screen with a grim face.

"What's the problem?" Eraserhead asks as he looked at expression that was shown through Nightmare's mask.

"The people on the screen." Nightmare pointed to the people on the screen. "They hold a huge grudge against Assassin."

"What?" Eraserhead started. "But why?"

"The guy without the mask in blue red combat suit." Nightmare pointed to the guy that had wild hair wearing blue combat suit and boot. "He is Mimic, he had partner before this group in HAVOK with whom he was involved, she decided to commit suicide instead of betraying him and the person that was after them at that time was Assassin. Same goes for his brother Immitaor during the same time, while Mimic's girlfriend committed suicide, his partner was brought in for justice, he is now a death row inmate, will be executed next year." He completed as he pointed to the man standing beside Mimic in black and blue combat suit similar spiky hair but a bit shorter than his brothers.

"Next is Adapt." Nightmare pointed towards a man who was wearing a mask. "As Assassin said that everyone has a limit, he was caught by him at wrong time, because of the overuse he was unable to work quickly to adapt to the attacks that Assassin was dishing out, he in hurry to jump start his quirk decided to put his face on fire, while it did jump start it, the overusage resulted in his face being disfigured, for which he blames Assassin."

"And for Powers." Nightmare looked at the fourth member. "He came on the hit list of the international police and hero community because of Assassin, before that they were living in obscurity, nobody even knew what they looked like until he with the help of few detectives found him out, which resulted in him being loathed by his now dead girlfriend, whom he killed in retaliation. He blames Assassin for making him kill that girl." He said as the group noticed that the all four of them including some of the members of the Blacm Raven glaring at him.

"So you are telling me." Midnight started. "That guy is now surrounded by a group of villains, who are not only dangerous enough to give All Might run for his money but also hold some kind of twisted grudge against him that would make them kill him, and he is standing in front of them."

"We can't do anything right now." Eraserhead said. "Wait for his signal than we strike."

* * *

Meanwhile, Assassin tried to placate the group of villains. 

"Its been around what." Powers started "2 years I think, her anniversary is just around the corner, I am thinking of living your hands as a gift while I take your head as a trophy." The explanation made the heroines behind the camera look disgusted whereas the other three had a grim expression.

"Yeah I don't think that's a good idea." Assassin continued with the same cheerful tone. "I would like myself to be very alive when I visit her and tell her of your capture." He ignored the glint that appeared in Powers eyes. "Adapt, Mimic and Immitaor! How are you?!"

"In a very bad mood can't you see!" Mimic said.

"Well I did notice that, but I was kinda hoping that it was not for me." Assassin said and the next thing he knew was struck on the wall with Adapt's masked face glaring at him.

"You know I really want to kill you where you stand." Adapt started. "But all of us want a chance at you."

"I......it will....... be quite difficult." Assassin said out from the strangle.

"How?" Imitator sneered. "Right now, we outnumber you."

"You did at that time too." Hikari mumbled out for them to hear.

"You know usually.." Powers began. "One would beg for mercy when they are surrounded by us."

"I am not your usual guy." Assassin said again. "Also I am not alone. NOW!!!!!!" The building began to break as the full size of Mount Lady became clear from the outside of the building, The sudden increase in size made Adapt jump away as all of them began to gain footings on a stable ground. Kamui Woods, Nightmare and Eraserhead swung away with Midnight. The police on the outside began to march in to capture the criminals.

A few feet away members of HAVOK and Black Raven regain their senses before glaring in his direction, as Nightmare, Eraserhead and Kamui Woods dropped from above with Mount Lady standing behind them.

"Now." Assassin said as he rubbed his neck where he was strangled by Adapt. "What was that about you outnumbering me."


	15. The Raid-II

  
**(Mustafu City at the Raid)**

"Now what was that about you outnumbering me." Assassin said to the members of HAVOK who were on the ground from the sudden attack. "Are you hearing that voice?" Assassin started in a mocking voice. "That's the voice of your defeat and capture." He spoke as he stood above them. "I told you I'll bring you to justice didn't I." Instead of glaring or cussing Assassin like his companions, Powers just gave a smile, making the group of heroes frown.

"What have you so happy?" Eraserhead began. "If I were in your place I would try to strike some kind of deal to get some leniency with the law and order, maybe instead of execution, you might only get life imprisonment."

"You seem so sure that you have me beaten and captured." Powers stated. "Or have you forgotten that's it's not just me that you've to be worried about." His words got the group confused. "You've forgotten haven't you, that Black Raven security is not this, but some of the world's most famous and dangerous assassins." Cue a short boom happened on the ground and they heard Naomasa and Endevour curse in the comms.

"What's happening?" Eraserhead asks. "One of our men was shot down by a flaming arrow and" *boom* a blast occured near Mount Lady foot making her stumble as the group turned their attention towards her, the villains seeing a chance began to take action. Mimic decided to use his quirk as he mimicked Mount Lady, increasing his size as the same to that of her. Mount Lady initialy looked surprised at that but quickly got her bearings as she jumped out of the building to gain distance.

Beside him Immitaor began to grow tree like arms on his fist as he stood in front of Kamui as both began to fight.

"Eraserhead, I want you to go after Powers." Nightmare called out at the man who just nodded his head, and went after the man whose arms were beginning to glow but stopped once Eeraserhead activated his quirk. Poweres instead of being surprised at the fact that he is unable to activate his quirk continued with his attack as he led with a right jab.

Meanwhile, Midnight and Assassin began to take out the members of the Black Raven. With each taking out the members one after the other.

Nightmare on the other hand went after Adapt. "You really think you can beat me." Adapt started as he took a stance.

"I don't think...." Nightmare growled out. "I know that I will." Adapt started with an attack, which Nightmare dodged and kicked him the gut, Adapt was quick to respond with a Punch which was dodged by him again. Adapt went near to attack him with another punch but jumped away when he threw some boomerangs near his face which began to spark after hitting the ground.

"Jeez you are not pulling back your punches." Adapt said. "I did came here to stop a world class crime syndicate." Nightmare shot back. "And I was thinking of making it quick, I do have a score to settle with the Assassin." Adapt said the name with hatred. "You really hold a grudge against him."

"He burned my face, the love of my life left me because he made my face hideous, she ran of with another guy, just because he looked a bit good." Adapt growls. "Because of him, I was almost caught by the Russian mob, because of him I am on wanted list of the world, his existence mocks me till this day that he is the reason for everything that I have wrong in my life."

"That's saying something when you are a maniac who is the culprit of over hundred homicide and still counting." Nightmare muttered whereas Adapt just shrugged and attacked with a kick followed by a punch. "It was just business."

"Over hundred murders were just business for you." Nightmare growled out as he dodged another punch from him. "Well some of them were for fun, so there is that."

"Then let me have fun too." Nightmare suddenly delivered a brutal punch with his right hand that were covered with knuckle braces that were letting out sparks. "That hurt." Adapt said as he began to stand up. "But you know that it will not affect me anymore." "You are thinking that this is the only thing that I can hurt you with."

* * *

"I've got eyes on the sniper." Endeavor spoke through the comms. "There are two, I am engaging them."

* * *

"Go for it." Assassin said as he told the Flame hero to attack the assassins as he began to dodge the group of thugs coming for him by throwing several of the shock discs in their direction. He quickly turned to look in the direction of Midnight who was done taking down few of the other criminals. "Good Job." He complimented.

"Why thank you!" Midnight replied as she looked at the pile of the grunts that he was done with. "You are not half bad." "Yeah wouldn't be the first time I've taken idiots like these out before." He said as both then turned to look to the left as something quickly flew from there side. "Help others?" Assassin said. "Absolutely." Midnight replied. They walked together to the wreckage from where Eraserhead stood up from. 

"Be careful!" Eraserhead wheezed as he stood up. "I lost my concentration." He told the two. "He could use his quirk now!" Both looked in the direction he came from Powers stepped out from the wreckage with glowing aura covering him. "That's new." Assassin spoke up as he looked at the man.

"You aren't the only one who could fight without his quirk." Powers said. "All I needed was to distract him long enough to activated mine." He was about to attack again when the aura died down, making him frown as Assassin and Midnight turned to look in the direction of Eraserhead as his eyes glowed red. "I'll have to take you out first." Powers took a step towards him, but stopped when he felt something on his legs. He looked down to see a whip that was holding one of his legs. "As you said, you aren't the only one who can fight without their quirks." Midnight pulled the whip making him stumble as Assassin pounced on him with a punch ready to strike his face. He took one hit and dodged the other by tilting his head to the side and kicked him off. As he stood up Eraserhead attacked him with a kick. He jumped back and pulled his fist back when he noticed that he cannot move his hand, he looked back to see that his hand was caught by the whip that was being held by Midnight. The distraction caused Powers unable to dodge the incoming fist of Assassin as he flew back from the place. As he stood up, The ground shook as a giant hand passed from the side where they were fighting hitting the ground making all of them stumble.

* * *

Mount Lady was fighting a troublesome opponent. At one point he was just standing there the next he was as big as her and using her fighting style that she uses. She picked herself up as the man came at her with his fist reared back, she knew that the power behind the punch while may not hurt her, it will hurt others who were down below. She blocked the punch as she then held his fist and using it to make him fall on ground and putting him in an arm bar. The man still kept on fighting as he began to pick her up but before he could drop her she flipped him away to another building. She looked down to see several police and heroes fighting against the criminals. Death Arms was taking down people with his brute strength, so was Mad Dash and Igenium taking them out as quickly as they could. She saw the figure of Naomasa and Endevour at a distance dodging what seems to be like flame projectiles.

* * *

Kamui Woods dodged another of his own attack and a few new ones. He cannot accept the fact that this copy cat, this Immitaor was using his quirk much better then he ever could. This fight was made personal with his pride on the line. He dodged another of the attack as both of them swung through the battles as they attacked each other. He heard from the others that they were troublesome, what he didn't got was they were this much troublesome, it was like he was fighting himself. He dodged another of the wood hammer that the other guy made. 'I didn't know I could do that.' He thought as he attacked him with other branches and tried to make a hammer of his own.

* * *

Meanwhile Endeavor and Naomasa dealt with the snipers who were shooting at them. Endeavor dodged another of the attacks alongside Naomasa when the arrow suddenly changed direction, and struck him. 'The guy has pyro kinesis.' Endeavor thought with a frown. Both Naomasa and Endevour looked at the top of the building where two people were perched.

"There are two of them." Naomasa said to him. "I can see." Enji growled out as he looked at the two assassins. "You take the one who is shooting, I'll take the other." Naomasa said as he jumped from the place and went inside the building, hopefully trying to reach the building with another way. Endeavor again attacked the two culprits with the flames of his own. The exchange went for a few seconds before he heard the sound of a bang and noticed one of the two clutching near his shoulder, behind him stood detective Naomasa. Seeing the chance Endevour dropped on the roof before he heard a feminine voice speak. "Shouldn't have done this." Someone spoke then the one that was shot began to grow in size, until what left was a giant monster growling over at them. *Grrrrrrre* in place of the man now stood a giant person with two horns and a bull face complete with hooves for legs.

"He has the quirk Minotaur!" He heard Naomasa speak up before the bull charged at the detective, who quickly dodged the charging attack. Seeing that the place was to small for the bull he jumped down from the building and started causing mayhem. "Change of plans." Naomasa called out. "You go after the bull, I take the sniper." Endevour just nodded his head as he began shooting at the bull-man who started throwing various things at the hero. While on the top of the roof detective Noamasa confronted the sniper. "So." Naomasa started. "Isn't there anyway we could settle this by talking." The sniper hands glowed before she had two blades that were made of fire. "I guess not." The sniper charged at him.

* * *

Back at the Black Raven's building, the pro heroes and the police were having hard time in the capturing of the criminals.

Mount Lady was fighting with Mimic when he took hold of her hand and began to throw her when she heard a shout. "Change back to normal." She quickly did that as Mimic was doing a judo flip on her when she changed back with it so did Mimic, both were falling when Mount Lady was caught by Assassin as they dropped back.

"This is getting nowhere." Assassin said with Mount Lady in his hands. He let her down as Midnight, Igenium and Mad Dash came near him. "You can say that again." Midnight said as she looked at the chaos with police and heroes fighting with Black Raven. "This is not even the main branch, but most of these guys are international criminals." She said as she took down another criminal. "They are well organized."

"Its one of the reason why we are having a tough time." Assassin said. "And having the top brass of HAVOK here just made things a lot more hectic." He said as Mimic picked himself up, he looked towards Mad Dash and Igenium. "You might've heard snippets of what we talked with them."

"A bit of it." Mad Dash said as she took down another villain, as did Mount Lady, in her normal form.

"I can't even use my quirk, without it effecting our allies too." Midnight started. They would've spend an extra time here when Nightmare dropped down from above with Adapt dropping on the other side, after him both Kamui Woods and Eraserhead landed with Immitaor and Powers behind them. Mimic stood up from where he fell and made his way over to the group he came with, before anybody could say anything, Powers began.

"I am sorry but I've to cut our meeting short." Powers began while looking at Assassin. "Just as he said that, part of the building blew up as a big man with hooves for legs and bull head entered the building. The sudden appearance was enough to rattle the heroes and vigilantes as they jumped up and away from the bull. Behind the bull-man Endevour entered as he dropped near the heroes.

"This simple mission is getting out of hand." Endevour said as he looked at ongoing chaos among the heroes and the villains. 

"Your telling me!" Nightmare growled as the heroes gathered together to fight.

"Fuck!" That's the only word they heard when Nightmare along with every other hero turned to look in the direction of Assassin, and were surprised to see a shocked and fearful look on his face. They turned to look where he was facing and were greatly surprised, when a they saw that the previous bull-man was now glowing purple. "Did he previously did that?" Igenium asks as the bull-man began to grow in size to that of a room. "I don't think he is able to do that." Kamui Woods said to him. "He is not." Assassin said and then pointed. "But he definitely is." They looked in the direction he was pointing at, and there stood Powers who was glowing the same color as bull-man.

"Its time for us to take our leave." Powers began. "I hope that you defeat him, Assassin." They all began to move away. "Because ultimately, I want it to be me, who kills you not anyone else." The Bull-man let out a huge gut wrenching roar.

* **Rrrrraaaaaaawwwwwrrrrr** *

" **Fuck**!" Was the collective thought of the group.


	16. The Raid-III

_**(Mustafu City** _

_**At the Black Raven side branch)** _

The group dodged as the mad bull rammed into the building.

"Tell the police to gather as many criminal as they can." Eraserhead began. "We're going to fight him out there." He said as he looked at the damage the building had taken. "A few more attacks and the building will fall, taking all the evidence with it, you two help the police, we will take care of the Bull-Man." He told them. Eraserhead and Mad Dash just nodded there heads and quickly ran out gathering the police and what remained of the criminals who were not running away.

"Endevour, Mount Lady and Kamui Woods." Eraserhead looked at the three. "You three are going to be our hard hitters." He told the three who nodded there heads. "Keep him in an open area, near the building could lead to collateral. Nightmare, I and Assassin are going to provide support." He then looked at Midnight. "Try to use your quirk to put that guy to sleep." Midnight nodded her head. "Alright then let's go!" Once the rolls were distributed the group began to sprint towards the ongoing chaos courtesy of one large bull man.

"What the hell is he?" A loud voice spoke up. Eraserhead turned to see the police commissioner standing behind them. Assassin and Nightmare shared a brief nod with the man who looked at them. "Assassin, Nightmare." He greeted the two. "What problem did the two of you brought here?!" He said as he used his gun to shoot at the purple Bull-Man. 

"Powers." Nightmare simply stated.

"Powers." Police Commissioner Gin began. "The very same Powers who is one of the general in HAVOK, the very same Powers who is responsible for several assassinations and terrorists attack, a criminal mastermind whose quirk also allows him to increase the abilities of himself and of his allies, or in worst case scenario make them into a walking talking bomb that could wipe out a small town." 

"The very same." Assassin said. "You can guess what he did." Commissioner Gin took a deep breath as he saw three pro heroes trying to keep the giant bull man occupied. "Call back your man from him, we will take care of the Bull-Man, you guys take care of the criminals trying to run away." Commissioner Gin just nodded his head as he called his man back.

Meanwhile Endevour shot a giant fireball at the Bull-Man who, either wasn't affected by the attacks, or was so pumped up with the power that it dulled the pain receptors. Kamui Woods created branches to make the bull man stumble who fell on the ground as Mount Lady stomped on the man, or she tried as she put her strength in tried to stomp the bull man. The Bull Man on the other hand was pushing the giant leg back with his arms lifting them up.

"That." Kamui Woods looked at the feat in surprise. "Should not be possible." The Bull Man roared loudly and pushed Mount Lady back making her stumble and he jumped very high with his fist reared back ready to attack, but before he could attack Mount Lady Endevour attacked him with a flame thrower as the Bull Man hit the side of the building and fell down back to the ground. Eraserhead after seeing the man on the ground activated his quirk hoping for the quirk of the man to regress or the power amped by the ability of Powers. "It won't work." Assassin said as the Bull-Man grew more agitated. "What's the worst could happen if I tried?!" Eraserhead shot back. 

***RAAAAWWWRRR***

"That could happen." Assassin growled out as the Bull-Man got more agitated. He seeing the the pro and two vigilantes ran at them trying to ram them. "Dodge! Midnight said from where she was making the three of them dodge the attack.

Assassin seeing the bull man pass him shot two discs at his back, and pressed a button on the back of his head. Mount Lady seeing the man down kicked him to the side of an abounded building. Before he could pick himself up again Eraserhead and Nightmare began attacking him with punches of kicks, with Nightmare attacks being enhanced by the bracers he was wearing.

After taking a few hits the Bull-Man begin to fight back as he waved his arm and was able to push both Eraserhead and Nightmare by several feets. Before he could actually stand up Kamui Woods attacked him with a giant hammer made of wood forcing him down. Seeing the man down Assassin threw some discs around him as a giant electrical field occurs forcing the man down on his knees as the field forced him down making it difficult for him to stand up. Seeing the Bull-Man down Endevour begin attacking him with his flames.

"Midnight!" Eraserhead yelled. "Now!" He commanded as Midnight stood in front of him and removed a part of the clothe on her right arm, as the Bull-Man begin to look like he would calm down. Endevour seeing him being a little calm stopped with his attack. "Its working!" Mount Lady said a little happy.......she said it to early.

* **Grrrrrr** *

Mount Lady who was right in front of the Bull-Man heard the growl and called out to the others. "Uhm!" Midnight looked a bit nervous. "Guys!" She called out. The group of pro and vigilantes looked shock as instead being knocked out cold or being forced down by the electric field the Bull-Man was forcing himself up. The purple glow was getting little brighter, making the other look at the man who was growing a bit more bigger than he previously was.

"We are still within his sights." Kamui Woods heard Eraserhead say that as he looked at the Bull-Man who, still shorter than Mount Lady but bigger than he previously was glared at them. Endevour seeing the Bull-Man standing up began attacking him with his flamethrower attack. Being annoyed by the constant attack of the flame the Bull-Man reared both of his arms back to the shock of the people and gave a loud clap.

* **Whoosh** *

The force of the clan generated a wind which not only pushed the people back but also the attack of Endevour.

Midnight begin to pick herself up when she noticed a big silhouette of the Bull-Man standing over her from the dust as she looked at the giant man fearfully. 'Shit!' Midnight thought as the Bull-Man pulled back his fist. She closed her eyes waiting for the impact as the Bull-Man began to bring down the punch, Midnight was taken away as Assassin jumped and rolled away with her as the Bull-Man had his fist stuck in the pavement.

"You, okay!" Assassin asks her, as she just nodded her head in shock. Behind her Assassin saw the Bull-Man pull his fist back from the pavement and run towards them. He quickly pushed Midnight back as he brought his hands up. "A.R.C. sent power to the force field now!" She heard him say as a giant shield of as light began to glow in the gloves and a giant white field surrounded them as the Bull-Man jumped up and attacked with a double axe attack. The force of the attack was enough to push both of them on their knees and break the pavement they were standing on, as the small crack appeared where he attacked. 

"Fuck!" She heard the man say. "This thing could take a few punches from All Might before being cracked!" Midnight looked shocked as the glowing Bull-Man reared his fist back for another punch, but before he could do that, a familiar scarf wrapped itself around his fist and long branch taking his hooves for legs. He looked behind him to see both Kamui Woods and Eraserhead. Kamui Woods pulled him in the with his all his strength making him stumble and fall of the force field. Seeing him down Endevour attacked him with a flaming fist pushing him off the as the Bull-Man roared and begin to attack Endevour. Seeing the Bull-Man Mount Lady attacked with a giant trailer she picked up burying him under it. 

Midnight on the other hand changed her whip pulling out the one that was hanging on the other side. She pushed a button the handle as the whip begin to glow with electricity, as the Bull-Man begin to stand up, she attacked by pulling a broken piece of a car and attacking him with it. The Bull-Man at first was stunned with the attack as Midnight pulled back her hand with the electrified whip wrapping itself around her arm as she as the electricity intensified on whip around her fist as she punched the Bull-Man pushing the villain back. Behind her Eraserhead and Assassin looked at her in shock. Seeing the shocked looks Midnight spoke up. "Vigilantes aren't the only one who can use tech to fight." She said as Bull-Man pulled himself up shaking his head and glaring at them.

"We need more firepower." Eraserhead spoke up when his comms were flared to life. "Don't Worry!" He heard Naomasa who seemed out of breath as he spoke into the comms. "I've called in the cavalry." 

"And how long will it take for it to reach here." Assassin asks.

"A little while." Naomasa said as he took a deep breath. "Fuck!" Eraserhead heard. "I lost the sniper!"

"A sniper isn't the problem right now." Eraserhead said as he looked when Kamui Woods was thrown at Endevour as both tumbled away from the power of the throw and he jumped again to punch Mount Lady with an upper cut making her fall on the building that was behind her. He then looked around as the police helped the civilians evacuate the place and news chopper that flying over head.

"The fight is heading towards the public area." He heard Nightmare say. "We need to get him away from there." Eraserhead nodded his head. Current the fight was heading towards the shopping district, if the fight reached there the casualties will reach the sky.

"There is an abandoned dock around here." Igenium spoke up into the comms "we can force him there." Assassin nodded his head as all of them began to attack them with all of their strength, pushing towards the abandoned dock.

After being attacked for a few moments and being annoyed by his attacker, he let out a loud roar.

* **Rooooaaarrrr** *

The force pushed the people back as he back handed Kamui Woods and Nightmare the former of whom landed on Midnight he jumped up with his fist reared back at Endevour who failed to notice the other hand taking his leg and pulling him up as he threw him at Eraserhead. Mount Lady attacked him with other punch which he jumped away from and climbed her hand attacking her with another punch to the fac making her fall and take down the building with her. Assassin began attacking as he kicked him the face and a large shock made itself known.

"Sonic bracers." Assassin spoke up. "Another thing I made up in my free time." He began as the fists and legs began to glow a bright blue color. "Instead of your usual shock these things let out a sonic blast and they hurt more than those stun bracers." He began attacking as a vibrating force erupts from the fist whenever he attacks making the Bull-Man stumble. As he kept on attacking the Bull-Man, he finally attacked Assassin with a desperate punch which landed on the man making him fall back. Seeing the man he began to attack Assassin who tried his best to dodge until he stumbled. 

Seeing the giant Bull-Man on top him Assassin called out. "A.R.C. force field." A similar force field appeared above him as he braced himself for an attack as he brought the fist down. The force field stood the first chance but next time he lifted his hoov up and attacked by stomping the field, a large shockwave happened forcing the people back and cracks began to appear on the force field and instead of removing the hoove he began to apply force on the field as the cracks began to spread. Assassin seeing the cracks looked more shock than ever. "Warning!" A.R.C. voice appeared as Assassin prepared the shock bracers. "I know!." Hikari shouted as he put as he thought of an escape plan.

'The pressure is too much.' Hikari thought as the field broke as he brought the sonic bracers up and and used the vibration to push the Bull-Man back. While it did make him stumble for the moment, Hikari was not prepared when he have punched by him making fly and hit the building on the side. 'That going to hurt in the morning.' He thought as he spat out the blood. He looked up again to see Bull-Man towering over him. 'If I wake up in the morning.' The Bull-Man reared his hand back probably to deal a fatal damage but instead of filling a possible killer punch, he heard the sound of boom as the Bull-Men flew away and a fist in his place, Assassin turned to look at his side to see a smiling face, as Hikari shot him a grin of his own.

"You sure took your sweet time, All Might." He said as the giant form of All Might gave him a hand for him to take who just gave him a chuckle. "Yeah!" All Might began in his hero voice. "The traffic was a pain and then I found this kid who was clinging off the balcony on my way here." He then looked at the Assassin as he took in his condition. "Its been a long time Assassin." Hikari just nodded his head in return, and turn to look back in the direction of where the Bull-Man was rising up again. "So what do we have here?" All Might asks as he frowned when the Bull-Man began to grow brighter.

"A criminal from Black Raven, who is been doping on Powers ability." Assassin said as, All Might looked back at him and then back af the Bull-Man. "Last time I checked, Powers wasn't able to do that kind of thing in one go." All Might told him who just gave him a frown.

"Yeah." Assassin said as the Bull-Man began to grow brighter than before. "We are still within his sights need to get away from here." He told the man who nodded his head. "Get him to the dock that is around here, we can keep him from harming any civilians before he becomes a bomb that could wipe out this whole district." Assassin said to All Might who nodded his head. "I'll tell the commissioner to look for them." He gave out a sigh and began telling them. "Atleast that way he could stop pumping him with power."

All Might after hearing that shot towards the Bull-Man who did the same seeing the symbol of peace heading towards him. There clash created a large shockwave pushing everyone in the vicinity back, as both began to duke it out with a punch after punch.

"Fuck!" Commissioner Gin said as the shockwaves keeps on generating with each punch the two powerhouse delivered. "I did not sign up for this when I was told we were raiding the Black Raven's headquarter I did not expect something like this." Assassin and Nightmare came up to him as the surrounding police watched the fist fight, seeing Assassin and Nightmare standing with the Commisoner the rest of the pro reached them, and saw the condition Assassin was in.

"Hey, you okay!" Mad Dash called out as she looked at the man who led them to the Black Raven was holding one of his arm, the rest of the heroes turned to look at him too. "I am good." Assassin responded. "Right now, we've got other things to deal with." He said as he watched, All Might throw the man into a building and begin pummeling him.

"Like What?!" The commissioner asks. "Dont we've more than what we asked for?!" He said while pointing in the direction of All Might and Bull-Man as Bull-Man responded with an uppercut to the symbol of peace, followed by a jab and a right hook.

"Powers is still nearby." Assassin said.

"That guy is still around here?!" Mount Lady shouted as she turned to look at him. Eraserhead just grunted as he turned towards her. "Yes!" He said looking back at the ongoing fight. "I called that guy troublesome for one reason and one reason only, once he amplifies the ability of a person, he could increase the power output bit by bit as long as they are within his sight." He then pointed towards the Bull-Man who started to glow brighter. "That guy abilities are amplifying as the time goes, if he doesn't have a second quirk which gives him the ability to turn the damage he takes into his power than that would mean only one thing." 

"Powers is still dumping him with power." Igenium spoke, as Nightnare just nodded his head.

"The major problem is that if he continues this." Endeavor said in a grave voice. "That man would turn into a bomb which could practically take put this block, probably the district."

"Tell your men to search the neighborhood." Nightmare said to commisoner Gin. "He is probably a block or two away." 

"Don't need to tell me twice." Commisoner Gin said as he began giving out the orders to the officers.

Meanwhile Death Arms turned to look at the Pros and vigilantes that were fighting the Bull-Man. "You guys, look like you've walked through hell and back." He said seeing the various injuries that were on them. Kamui Woods was limping a bit as was Mount Lady, Midnight hands had various cuts as she was bleeding from her head. Eraserhead looked like be was used a rag doll by the Bull-Man with his face covered in blood, so was the case for Endeavor.

Nightmare suit was torn and destroyed from places, his bracers were destroyed as he was bleeding from his hands and legs, and Assassin looked like the worst of them all considering he took a few direct hits from the Bull-Man that could've seriously injured them, thank god for their tech, he is going to ask his support crew to make new things that could probably save his life.

The group suddenly turned back as someone flew over their heads. They turned to look back at the place where they were fighting to see that only Bull-Man was standing there glowing dangerously dark purple and red. They turned to look at the person who flew over there heads and into the building to see All Might standing back up.

"Any news on Powers." The Symbol of Peace asks his fellow pro who just frowned at him. "Alright, I could use some help here." He said to them as he glared at the standing Bull-Man who was growling and charged at him. As the Bull-Man began to charged All Might suddenly dropped down and gave him a low sweep kick making him fall. All Might went to attack with the punch which the Bull-Man deflected with the kick to his shin as he began to stomp at the ground cracking the pavement and creating shockwave in the ground. All Might having the ability to fly jumped up in the air as he attacked the Bull-Man and began pummeling him into the ground with punches.

"Stop!" Punch.

"Hurting!" Another punches.

"People!" Another punch but this one was grabbed by the Bull-Man as All Might looked shocked at how the Bull-Man was stopping. He looked back at the criminal who spat out a tooth.

'Shit!' Was the only thought in All Might's mind as the Bull-Man kicked him off him, and picked himself up. He was going to attack the No.1 pro hero but before he could the Bull-Man heard something. "A.R.C. divert power to the bracers." He turned to look towards the voice but was blasted back from the vibrational force coming out from Assassin's bracers. "I am so sorry." Assassin called out in a mocking voice. "Did it hurt!"

The Bull-Man stood up but before he could get his bearing, he pelted with several punches from all the sides. He looked up to see two streaks running in and out of his sights. Annoyed he lifted one of his hoove up and stomped it on the ground with all the strength creating a giant crater and making the two streaks revealing to be Igenium and Mad Dash stumble on the cracked road, as both of them tripped and hit the sides of a building hitting themselves. The Bull-Man jumped up ready to hit the ground but while mid air he was tackled by Endeavor who began to fly with him towards the docks.

While in air the Bull-Man attacked the flame hero as he grappled him and threw him off himself making him hit one of the warehouse, as he fell too the ground making a crater. As he was about to stand up All Might attacked him again with a punch to the head. Who responded with one of his own, they delivered a few more punches before both began with the contest of strength. They were at a stalemate before, to All Might's surprise the Bull-Man smirked at him.

He pulled the Symbol of peace towards him and kneed him near the guy, where his previous injury is. The hit made All Might stumble as he moved a few feet back as he was hit in his already weakened spot but he was not ready for another hit as the Bull-Man punched him in the face. Making him fly back. He would've continued with his onslaught on the number one pro hero if he wasn't hit from the side with a pole by the death arms makiing him fly off while he was hit again mid air another pole that was held by the Mount Lady. 

All Might stood up from his place as he spat out a glob of blood from his mouth. "You alright." He looked to the side seeing Nightmare and Eraserhead standing side by side. He looked back at the fight where Assassin was attacking with his shock gauntlets as Midnight attacked with her punch covered with the lightening whip. They saw that the purple glow was stilled and that it was not getting brighter again, showing that he was not being fueled by Powers.

"Here." Something was dropped in front of All Might as he saw Nightmare changing his bracers for a new gauntlet, in front of him was another gauntlet so was in the hands of Eraserhead. Different in size that's for sure.

"These are...." Eraserhead started. "Assassin's design." Nightmare told them. "I told him to make a few extra, and have him made one especially for his size." He told the Eraser hero who was looking at him. "There are dangerous and strong people out there, and I trust the big goof here enough to provide him with a gift from me that could help him." All Might looked at the hand and saw that it was a perfect fit.

"I had it made after he shared some of his design with me." All Might saw that the the gauntlet began to glow. "Also had him add a few extra little surprise." The glove began to spark as it began to move up to cover his whole arm. Eraserhead wore his ones as it did the same for him. "We got use all of things we can here." Eraserhead nodded his head at that as the three charged at the Bull-Man again.

Meanwhile Midnight used her whip to get hold of the Bull-Man leg and shocking her as Kamui Woods dropped from above with a giant box made of wood branches, burying him under it, or so he tried to as the Bull-Man began to lift up the box along with Kamui Woods and threw him but Kamui Woods righted himself mid air using a branch to swing. The Bull Man was soon hit by the symbol of peace as he launched him with another punch while wearing the gauntlet. He turned his eyes on the man but before he could even make a noise he was hit by a giant kick making him fly as Endevour attacked him with a flame thrower again.

"Let's see how much more you can take." Endevour said as he began to raise his fire temperature. He took a stance before he sped towards the Bull-Man with all his strength. " **Vanishing** " he reared his fist back covered in fire before he delivered a devastating right hook to the Bull-Man's face. " **Fist**."

The Bull-Man hurled away by the super-move was disoriented. "You are not going anywhere." Death Arms spoke as he grabbed the Bull-Man from his legs before he began swing the giant Bull-Man in circles and throwing him up.

" **Canyon**." Mount Lady attacked him with her signature attack while he was midair. " **Canyon**." Her attack led to the Bull-Man with her leg buried deep in the building. She moved away the Bull while stuck in the building until he noticed a branches surrounding his body.

" **Lacquered Prision Chain**." He then pulled the branched chain lifting up the Bull-Man. " **Smaasshhhh**!" And then brought it down with his whole strength burying the man in the ground. The now injured man tried to pick himself up again, but stopped as Midnight with her lightning whip covered fist decked him in the face.

" **Thunder Fist.** " The punch was enough to stun him again as Nightmare and Eraserhead attacked him with the stun punch of there own.

The Bull-Man, being high on power tried to stand up again. Before he was hit by a double speed Punch from Igenium and Mad Dash followed by the vibro-punch from Assassin.

"Its enough now." All Might said as he brought his fist back while he pulled his arm back. " **Lightening Detroit**." He pulled his fist back as the gauntlet began to glow and spark and punched the Bull-Man with downward punch. " **SMMMAAAASSSSHHH**." The punch was strong enough to create a giant shock wave and making him fly back. The group watched as the Bull-Man flew towards the warehouse and blasting through it completely, and took a deep breath.

"Is it enough?" Mount Lady asks as she took her normal form as she limped towards Death Arms and Kamui Woods who watched All Might spit some blood from his mouth. "I think so?" Kamui Woods started. "Yes?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"If that didn't knock him out." They heard knock him out they heard Midnight speak up who was breathing hard having her hand wrapped around her abdomen. "I don't know what will."

"I think that it was enough." Death Arms said as he looked towards Endevour and Assassin both of whom were breathing hardly as being the only other two apart from All Might and Mount Lady to take a direct hit from the huge Bull-Man.

Before anyone could say anything All Might, Endevour, Nightmare and Assassin turned quickly to look in the direction where the Bull-Man and were shocked to their core as the glowing Bull-Man started to come out of the wreckage. The only thing different this time was the fact that he was receding back to a bit more human form then the previous minotaur one as he was still glowing a very dangerous purple around him.

The group took a stance and looked worried but instead the man gave a slow chuckle to the group and smiled at them, a calming smile which does not fit with what he just did previously. Slow cracks begin to form around him as Assassin and All Might approached as he began to mumble something. As both of them finally heard something when they got close to him.

"You win." The man calmly stated as the purple glow began to get dangerously dark and cracks began to form around him, seeing him like that Assassin and All Might became fearful. As they both turned to look at their fellow pros.

" **RUN**!!!!" Both of them shouted as they turned began to run away from the man. Others seeing that also turned tail, they had only gained a few feet as they heard a loud voice.

* **Boooooooommmmmm** *

An explosion occured behind them with the shockwave strong enough to push the group of pro heroes including All Might away and on the ground. After they got their bearing together Kamui Woods was first to stand up and turned to look behind him. The Bull-Man that was standing there was gone with the half of the building too. The explosion took out the whole building, there was no fire but something exploded, which he soon found out as a body part, more specifically a feet fell from the sky right in front of him, as he looked at the body part of the criminal who was no more.

"That's disgusting." Kamui Woods began as he and few other pro began to empty there stomach after seeing several body parts falling from the sky on them.

"Its very disgusting." They heard Midnight say who was looking at the scene in horror, as All Might looked at the place where the criminal was standing in sadness.


	17. The Raid-End

**(Mustafu City**

**After the fight)**

* * *

The Pros, mostly consisting of Eraserhead, Endevour and the vigilante Nightmare were going through the things that they confiscated during the raid......or what was left of them that is, with the battle going inside many of the evidence were either damaged or unobtainable so they were going through the things that were left. 

Some of the other pros, mostly consisting of Kamui Woods, Midnight, Mount Lady and Mad Dash were emptying the content of the stomach after witnessing several body parts falling from the sky, or in the case of Midnight, falling on her. Not only the pros but when the police came to check on them and for the report many of the rookies also did the same thing as the pros. 

Some distance away Igenium and Death Arms were with the medics being checked over for the injuries along with the police that got caught in the fight between pros and the Bull-Man.

All Might and Assassin along with Detective Naomasa stood together with the Police Commissioner Gin who were giving them report.

"So the Bull-Man" Commissioner started. "Not only destroyed almost half of the evidence but also exploded, courtsey of Powers, but his partner who was the sniper that attacked us." This time he turned towards Naomasa. "Is also in the winds."

"Yeah." Naomasa said as she looked at him. "I lost him in the crowds when the commotion got the attention of the civilians." He then rubbed his head.

"Well, while this thing did go south." Commissioner Gin said again as all four of them looked at the surroundings which was totally destroyed with fallen buildings and vehicles also the road. Gin turned to look at the captured criminals. "I am happy to report the capture of these many criminals, and some of them are convicted internationally, moreover we could get more info from these guys, so even if half of the evidence is gone we could still use these guys." He then turned to look in the direction of All Might who gave them a grin. "Thanks, All Might." The commissioner said to the number one pro hero. "I appreciate the help you gave us."

"You don't have to." All Might spoke up with a grin. "It is my job as a hero to give help to the people in need." The commissioner gave All Might a smile which was lost when he turned to look in the direction of Assassin. "Now for the guy whose job this is not." Assassin seeing them turn to him rubbed the back of his head.

"You don't need to thank me too." He said while acting shy as Commissioner Gin grew tick marks above his forehead. "I am not going too!" The commissioner retorted. "Or have you forgotten that you along with that other guy is not liked by the police at all!" He pointed to the surrounding cops who were either glaring in their general direction or were looking towards them with something akin to reverence and fear. "After the whole Hosu Police fiasco you were and to some still are the police's greatest villain, whom they can't capture without gaining some kind of backlash from the society." All Might and Naomasa frowned as they looked at the vigilante who was forcing his smile and the commissioner who was rubbing his face.

"I thought that it was for good that these guys were able to take down the corrupt officials?" All Might asks.

"While it was for good." Naomasa answered for the commissioner. "There action when they released the corruption of the officials to the light it resulted in open civil war inside the system everyone was against each other which led to a bigger scale disaster in the government." He informed the number one pro hero. "The heads of criminal family decided to cut loose ends so that they would be safe. Which led to many police officers being off their payrolls and their family in danger, not only that many of the officers that were stationed by the syndicates got incarcerated moreover many of the detectives found out that their partner was a mole in the association which led to each and everyone to loose trust of each other, there is a reason why the number of heroes stationed in Hosu are more than that of the police, it's not because that we can't, but because the aftereffects of the Hosu police department was too much to be handled at once." Naomasa gave a sigh as he looked at the commissioner. "We are still taking care of it as many of the corrupt officer escaped, Assassin isn't liked by the police because they hold him responsible for several heartbreaks and other things that happened due to the Hosu Police fiasco."

"He is right." Commissioner Gin turned to look at the symbol of peace. "While the grudge has placated somewhat over the past ten years, it's still there, none of them could let go of it in an instant."

"Yeah, yeah." Assassin started of in a dismissal manner as the Commissioner turned to glare at him. "They all hate me, big deal, while I agree that what I did was extremely idiotic but what I did was right."

"That's one of the reason I didn't put you behind the bars." Gin shot back to the vigilante as he began to rub his head again. "You are a headache."

"This headache keeps your street clean." Assassin said to the commissioner.

"And what about the paperwork." Gin retorted as Assassin took a step back. "Whenever you guys leave behind a criminal, its us who has to right a report and hand it over and all have to explain to the heads how we even got our hands on a criminal who was previously invisible when not even pros were with us."

"He is right." Naomasa started off from his side. "It was extremely troublesome when I had to explain to my superiors how the hell do I got some of the criminals that were taken down by you guys, when you aren't even there to tell me about them, and I had to write a report from nothing and make some elaborate story of how you guys captured him and submit the report and then have to tell them that they have to handle the media."

"You guys are under pressure because of the paperwork too." All Might looked at them with something akin to pity or sympathy before he gave out a deep sigh which doesn't match his personality. "Even I had to deal with them and with how I am the number one I don't even get to have a break with saving people and all the paperwork." A hand gently patted his back as All Might turned back to Assassin who was looking at him with something akin to understanding.

"I know that feeling." Assassin said. "The feeling of being buried under the unending stack of papers which just keeps on increasing as you keep going through it." A tear escaped his eye as he spoke away. "The paper never seems to end." A giant hand place itself on his shoulder.

"You too?" All Might asks.

"Yeah...." 

"MOTHERFUCKER!!!!" The four heard a loud shout as they turned to look at where Endevour, Eraserhead and Nightmare were with Eraserhead cursing at the sky. His outburst also got the attention of others.

"What happened?" Assassin was first to ask as he appeared beside Nightmare who was frowning at the collected evidence in the form of digital and paper print.

"Something that we need to discuss later." He told his fellow vigilante who was looking at Eraserhead as All Might and Midnight tried to calm him, with Naomasa and The Commisoner standing beside him.

"No, seriously what happened?" He asks while pointing towards the pro who were frowning and cussing where they stood as the other pros gathered beside them going through the evidence.

"Now's not the time." Nightmare said again as he looked off to see a group of reporters gathering there. "Its time to go." He said as Commissioner Gin also looked where the paparazzi were trying to pass by the officers who were trying there best to keep them at bay.

"Looks like it's time for you to go, Nightmare." Commisoner Gin spoke as he turned to look in the direction of Assassin and Nightmare only to see that both of them were missing. "Like always." He muttered to himself with a sigh.

"Where did the two of them go?" He heard Death Arms asks the pro he was standing with, Igenium, who also looked surprised at the sudden disappearance of the two vigilantes.

"Don't ask." Endevour spoke up from his place. "They have the habit of doing that whenever they feel like it, so it's better if you don't ask." He then looked at All Might who was also frowning as he went through the papers. "All Might!" He called out to the symbol of peace and then turned towards the commissioner. "Commissioner Gin, let's go we have other headache to deal with." He said as the three began to walk towards the media.

* * *

**(Next Day with Izuku, Itsuka and Toga)**

Izuku, Toga and Itsuka headed towards the Hero Association hospital that was used for the pro-heroes when they get injured during there missions.

They've watched the last night news segment this morning, and because it was a day off from school, the group decided to meet the three pros who came to their training, which consists of Death Arms, Kamui Woods and Mount Lady, two of the three being hospitalized as the two ignored most of their injuries with adrenaline going through their veins because of all the things that happened yesterday.

They've seen a few scenes from the battle between the heroes and the bull man on the news, as the giant Bull-Man fought two of the top heroes and alongside the other heroes. After that there were no news on the villain except for the fact that the pros with the help of All Might and Endevour took down the Bull-Man. That's it.

Izuku had came across Katsumi who was with her group yelling about how others just came in the way of All Might, the number one pro hero. But Izuku had other things on his mind, in one of the videos of the battle that had been taken, it looked like the villain was overpowering the heroes, including All Might, not only that he also saw two people fighting Bull-Man and one of them who was taking full onslaught of the villain before All Might arrived, and he was sure that those two were not heroes.

As they reached the hospital they heard the voice from behind calling out too them. "Hey Kids!!" They turned to look at both Yagi Toshinori and Hikari Murasume both heading towards with a smile on their faces. "You here to meet the trio." They noticed that they were holding gifts and fruit basket, along with get well cards, but that didn't got there attention, what really got their attention was various bandages on their bodies that both were trying to hide behind there clothes. Both were awkwardly trying to cover them up. Izuku knew about Yagi and why he might be injured. But why was Hikari injured?

"Yeah!" Toga said she seem oddly cheerful which would not be odd for her considering her sadistic tendencies that tend to come out now and then. "I saw the battle on the news and saw that she was hurt pretty badly with blood coming out from her head." Ahhh so that's why she was excited, while she did got it under control her tendencies were still there, she was trying hard to mot let it out.

"Yeah!" Itsuka was the next one to speak up. "I was sorta worried when I saw the footage of Mount Lady when she was decked in the face." Hikari didn't know if she was excited while telling her that or was genuinely worried. Oh she was, she just get excited whenever Hikari is around so she could try the killing intent or pressure on him, it's too early for him to be afraid of her KI, which for him is like being glared by a newborn baby. 

It's weird.

"Let's go then." Hikari said as he looked at the trio. "There are timings in hospital which I don't know what are for, even if this is the hospitals for heroes, we need to abide by those rules, which in turn would mean, the timings."

The group of two adults and three kids headed to meet the other pros, as they stepped out of the elevator on the floor where they were told both Mount Lady and Kamui Woods were. He was thanking for Mr. Yagi to have a fake ID of himself, which states that he was an assistant of himself.

Yeah as if it was easy to be assistant of yourself.

They were soon approached by Death Arms who was waving at them.

"Hello, Mr. Yagi." He called out to the symbol of peace in his small form. "Kids, Hikari." He greeted the other group as they looked at him. He had some bruises and his left arm was wrapped in bandages. "Its good to see you guys." The man said as he looked at them.

"Its good to see you well too." Yagi said as he looked at the man with a smile. He cannot forget that this man have saved his life last night, as handling the Bull-Man alone was getting a bit difficult, not to forgot what happened at the end, it would've left the lot of them traumatized, if you aren't familiar with the handiwork of one Powers. He remembered when he first faught the generals of HAVOK, when their identities weren't even there, the damage and destruction done by them, and not just the innocent civilians, they even killed their underlings, it sometimes make them wonder if those criminals were also the victim of them, but those things, right now they've to be worried about what is in front of them. He watched Death Arms talking with the kids and Hikari about something.

"You guys want to see Kamui and Mount Lady?" He asks as the three kids nodded their heads. He looked at Hikari whose eyes brightened a little but didn't say anything.

Death Amrs led the group to the room where Kamui Woods and Death Arms were resting. They had several bandages all over their bodies, but both of them looked a bit rattled with the ordeal of the last night, and he can't blame them, they saw the remains of a man, they were previously fighting fall from the sky after he exploded, so if they were a bit skittish he didn't blame them, also they made sure not to discuss about the horrific thing as Hikari left gifts for both her and Kamui Woods. He was to busy in his musings that he almost ignored the next question Mount Lady asks.

"So what happened to the two of you?" Mount Lady asks as he saw Hikari falter for a moment, which only he noticed, but he was quick to cover it. That confused him for moment but he got over it quickly, he do need to make an excuse quickly, which he never had to tried hard for.

"Well, you know I am assistant of All Might." The others nodded their head at that, except for Hikari and Izuku. "And you know what happened last night." Three of the five adults flinch while the trio of kids just nodded their heads. "Well he was injured when he came back." His comment shocked the others. "Not that bad but he was, also he hadn't slept in for atleast three days in a row." Which is the truth, All Might, which is him hadn't before last night for atleast 72 hours, this again shocked the group. "He was dealing with few things so he didn't sleep, so the first thing I notice at night when he reached their is that he is injured and sleeping on the floor, because he was too tired to move somewhere else, so I sorta...tried to pick him up, and injured myself in the process." There was a silence as the group tried to understand what he had just spoke and some of them tried to imagine, the small form of Yagi Toshinori, lifting the giant figure of All Might.

And they burst out laughing, as Yagi got a bit red in the face.

"Its not funny!" Yagi Toshinori spoke up, it's true that he need to make a better excuse, whenever someone asks him about injuries or other things but he can't help it, once his hero name is said all question are left alone. Does he feel guilty about it sometimes? Oh yes! Will he stop doing it? Maybe.

"What about you?" Mount Lady asks Hikari, still giggling about the previous statement.

"Oh nothing, much." Hikari spoke as he looked at the group. "There was a little accident at the building that's been made and I was overlooking some finer detail, when it happened."

"Looking at the bandages." Kamui Woods started. "Nothing about it screams a little accident."

"Okay it might've been a bit bad, but everyone is safe, that's what matters." Hikari told the pro nodded his head and turned to look out of the window a little lost. "So how about you guys, are you alright?" He asks in return. "I saw the news and some of the snippets of the fight, are all of you okay?" The way Hikari said it Yagi could feel that he knew more about the fight then he was letting on, but he buried it as worry for his friends.

"We are great!" Mount Lady spoke up with somewhat of a forced smile Yagi noted, still a bit shaken up about the last night ordeal. "In fact, I've never been better, after all I got to help All Might and take down some bad guys." It was forced and he also saw Hikari look a bit down as the group of three dodged the questions about last night, but he had other things to take care of, so he took Hikari and Izuku after dropping both Itsuka and Toga, who was as of right now, living with Recovery Girl, to the beach.

"Why are we here, Mr. Yagi?" Izuku asks while looking at Hikari with a side glance, who looked just as confused as he was.

"Young Izuku." The small form of All Might began. "I've watched your growth from the last few months, and you've came far, and also this beach completely clean, which bring me to my first point." All Might said as he looked at the teen with a smile, who looked at him in a confused manner as he began to transform to the surprise of both of them as he stood in his pro hero form. " **You are now ready to recieve One For All.**" He said proud at his decision, not noticing the shocked expression on the face of the two in front of him.

**"WHAATT??!!"**


	18. Going on a Trip

* * *

**(Mustafu Beach)**

* * *

"What do you mean he is ready for one for all?!" Hikari shouted loudly as Izuku looked at him in shock, Yagi on the other hand grimaced.

"Shout more loudly, I think there's a man on the seventh floor of that building over their that didn't hear you quite exactly." He shot back sarcastically.

"Ignore that." Hikari said to the man. "You can't just drop a bomb like that out of nowhere!" 

"I didn't spring it out of nowhere!" Yagi shot back. "I already told you guys, when I feel he is ready I will give him my quirk!"

"I know but...."

"Hikari, I know you saw the battle on the news right?" Yagi asks the man who nodded his head. "And I suppose you know that the villain almost killed most of the heroes there." That shocked Izuku he knew that they were having a tough time but almost death of the heroes. "Even I took damage from the man, before he was stopped and I had help." He looked towards the see. "The fight showed me that my time, All Might's time is coming close, I can't be their forever to save people, it's time for new heroes to rise, that's the reason I chose him, that's the reason I believe that he is ready for my quirk." Hikari grumbled for a moment before he nodded reluctantly.

"Fine!" He moved back as Yagi, back in his All Might form turned to look at Izuku. **"So I know that you've already heard my points."** Izuku nodded his head. **"Now that's out of the way the only thing left for you to do is get my quirk."** Izuku looked at the symbol of peace expectantly as the man put a hand a pulled out a strand of hair in front of him. **"So eat this!"** All Might yelled as he flashed a bright grin to the boy as Hikari snorted and Izuku fell to the ground.

"What?!" Izuku yelled at the man.

"Yeah so to get his quirk, you need to consume some of his DNA." Hikari told Izuku who looked at the man in confusion.

"Wait!" Izuku raised his hands. "I am confused how do you know about All Might's quirk or about how you are."

"I told you already, Izuku." Hikari explained it to the teen. "When we first met, about our quirks and its uses." Izuku nodded his head at the question. "I also told you a little fact about how no one has same signature." Izuku still failed to see the point. "Do you really think I won't notice that All Might and Yagi Toshinori has almost similar energy signature."

"Ohhhh!" 

"Yes." 

"So you found out because of that?"

"Yep."

"Okay." He then took the lock of hair and looked at the two people in front of him. "So I eat it and wait for quirk to happen." Hikari from his place snorted again.

"It is not something like that!" Hikari said again, curious both Yagi and Izuku turned to look at him and seeing their look of confusion Hikari decided to elaborate. "You will not just wait for the quirk to happen, Izuku. When Yagi decided to give you his quirk he is also providing you a sample of several different energies which have been concentrated at one point to you and when you consume said energies they would be introduced in your body which would result in your reserves expanding as would the network so that the energy could flow through you."

**"And what does that mean?"** Yagi in his All Might form asks.

"It means that his control that he had gained since the time he had started working here would be shot!" Hikari told them as Yagi's and Izuku's eyes widened.

**"What?!"** Both Izuku and Yagi yelled in surprise.

"Don't worry, it's not like you will forget how to use it." Hikari said with a wave of his hands. "And like it can not be fixed, you just need to train. I would advise you to take a day or two, possibly three off from doing your usual routine, just go to the dojo and work out on your fighting skills while Yagi and others evaluate you." He told the two who took a deep breath. "I would just prepare a different routine for you to follow so that you could be prepared for the U.A. entrance exam." 

**"Alright!"** Yagi began. **"Now that we've been assured by our friend that nothing bad will happen, so let's get to our original point."** He brought the strand of hair up again. **"Eat this and thou shall receive my quirk!"** Izuku took the strand of hair, and looked at the man, he had several question running through his head but none of them would come out without insulting the number one hero. He gulped down the saliva that had been gathering in his mouth. After taking a deep breath he pulled the strand in front of him and gulped down the hair strand. He closed his eyes waiting for something when nothing happened he opened his eyes again, to see All Might grinning down at him.

"Wait!" Izuku called out and Yagi who just frowned. "Was that just it?" 

**"I don't know, Young Midoriya."** Yagi told him truthfully. **"When I first---"** He never got to complete his sentence when Hikari jumped at him taking him down as energy exploded out of Izuku in blue wave as he screamed in pain. Yagi tried to get up as the energy began to expand.

"Wait!" Hikari called out. "His body is getting acquainted with the new energy."

**"But what if he burns out all of his energy!?"** Yagi asks now familiar with the consequences of the over use of people with life energy quirks.

"You will notice it!" Hikari told him. "When you do get ready to knock him out!" He then looked at the side where a large group of people were gathering. "It would've been a lot more easier if you could've done it at a later time." He paused. "Or when the traffic is supposed to be low, it didn't help that All Might is standing here."

**"Yeah!"** Yagi made a face as he nodded his head. **"I should've thought this through!"**

"You should've." Hikari told him. "On the bright side, you can make them overlook this as a training accident, after all, what guy would say no to the number one pro hero, the symbol of peace."

**"You would be surprised!"** Yagi shot back at him with grin. **"By the way, why can't you do it like you did that time!"**

"And show how I knocked out a kid in the presence of the All Might himself!" Hikari said looking up at the man. "As much fun as that would be, I can't give more reason for the head honchos back at the company to give me and my sister more headache." He then rubbed his face. "Which she would still get, but it will be to a minimum, so you get to do it." The energy around Izuku turned a little red and the same feeling of dread the two had felt before fell on them and which was also felt by the rest of the people in the surroundings. "Do it now!" Hikari said and Yagi followed his command as he reappeared behind Izuku chopping him at the base of his neck and knocking him out as the same feeling of dread began to subside as the teen fell to the ground, the people around them kept clicking on their cells and both Hikari and Yagi were sure that this news is going to spread like a wild forest fire.

**"What should I do with them?"** Yagi asks while rubbing his head as Hikari made a face.

"Tell them you saw the kid cleaning the beach alone and found him training with me, don't name drop me, just someone who was training someone with similar quirk." Hikari told him with a so and so manner. "So you decided to encourage him when the kid asked to 'test' himself against you when he accidentally overused his quirk or something so you had to knock him out."

**"And what about you?"** Yagi asks. **"What should I tell them about you?"**

"Just them that our quirks are similar so I am training him just don't, and I am telling you, do not name drop me." Hikari said as he picked up the slumped teenager over his shoulder and moving in the opposite direction.

**"But you are not a Pro Hero and why can't I say your name!"** He yelled as he watched his retreating figure.

"It doesn't mean that I can't help someone and I already told you about the head honchos at the company. Oh and also!" Hikari stopped as he looked back at the symbol of peace. "Try to think these kind of thing through!" Yagi flinched knowing that he had messed up in his haste. "See ya tomorrow, I will drop him at his home!" With that Hikari moved away as he left All Might to deal with his fans that were now surrounding him.

* * *

**(Five Days later)**

* * *

It has been five days since Izuku was knocked out by All Might and second time he had made the news headline. The footage of him being knocked out by the No.1 pro hero did spread like a wild fire and his mother and father both had thought of suing the symbol of peace, well the threats were more inclined towards bodily harm than suing but he was thinking of forgetting that part, well he was able to get his parents to let go of their threats but the media was making it hard for them, well they were for a bit until his father had called someone and the next thing he knew was that some of the people from the press were apologizing to their family. Well it did get the people of their back and their lives back to normal. Somewhat?

"It had been five days and we've been unable to go back to the beach, because of the stunt you pulled, Izuku?" He looked to his left where Itsuka was walking beside him. "Not to mention, some of those fiends that keeps on stalking us!" Izuku sweat dropped when some of the people that were hiding behind dumpsters and trees ran away after she shouted at them.

"It also doesn't help that he's been trending." He looked at his right where Toga was going through her phone, tapping at random things, he tossed her phone towards Itsuka who read through some of the feeds. "You should see the most random things people have been putting there." Izuku grimaced at that.

"Yeah, I never really thought I will gain that many followers on either of my accounts or the requests." Izuku groaned when he booted his pc and went to his account which had more than thousand notifications, well he was thinking that his account had been on the crack but the messages just didn't stop coming. "Among the other things!" Yeah the life this past few days had been not so kind to him. He kind of hoped to be back when nobody ever gave a moment to think about him, well in truth he would never hope for that, but the past few days had been very annoying.

"DEKU!!" Speaking of annoying, Izuku looked to the side where Katsumi Bakugou charged towards him with mad eyes, followed by two Miyo and Ayumi. He raised his hands in nervous greeting.

"H.....hey.......K...kk....Kaach---" Too bad he never got to complete as she took a hold of his collar shaking him wildly.

"How dare you ignore me, these past few days!" She yelled at him and he was sure there was concern somewhere in their but.

"Katsumi!" Miyo yelled as she put a hand over her trying to pry her off the other teen. "We talked about this, we are here to ask if he is alright!" 

"Oi!" Itsuka appeared a hand grasping Katsumi's as she put a pressure over her which she refused to back down from surprising her. "What the hell you think you are doing!?" 

"Oh!" Katsumi said with a strained smile over his face. "Its the bitch from the other day!" A tick formed Itsuka's forehead as she glared at the other person.

"Who do you think you are calling bitch, flat-chest?!" Itsuka growled as she took a step closer to Katsumi whose eyes were erratically twitching. 

"You seriously wanna go right now?!" Katsumi asks ignoring others sparks coming out of her hands.

"Why not, there's a pest that I want smash so badly right now, right in front of me?" Itsuka shot back her hands growing in size.

"G...guys you need to calm....down!" Izuku stuttered.

"Y...yeah.....what he said!" Miyo said backing Izuku up. Ayumi who was silent for the time being finally spoke up.

"Katsumi!" Ayumi began in a monotone voice. "That's enough we are not here for a fight." She turned towards Izuku who looked at her. "We were here actually heading to your house for checking on you." She told him. "You haven't came to school after the incident in the class three days ago." He grimaced, yeah he remember that day, it was supposed to be a good if it weren't for some of the people that had been stalking him, whoever they were they had been creeping him out, apparently, Sugimoto, the class bully, unlike Kaachan and her group, this guy was an asshole of the highest calibre, who seem to have it out for him for some reason, well mostly everyone knew even Kaachan, but because she threatened the whole class while he was out the thing was kept a secret from, in which not only the classmates but the teachers and their parents were included him. Maybe if he found out about it, they can be friends again, he did tried to help him once!

But back to the topic, the guy was being annoying, and that's coming from him who doesn't have any confidence and shy away from everything, but it seemed that day he was being overly annoying, that Kaachan and even Ayumi who, while in Kaachan's group mostly stay to herself, was ready to murder him. In front of the teachers, well it seemed the rest of the class were trying to keep them calm, but he was getting on everyone's nerve that day, including the teachers. 

Even the big guy whose in his head, who prefer to sleep thirty days of the month and ignore almost everything that's going on around him was annoyed, he is sure that he did something, because the only thing he remembers is that Sugimoto said something, that made his energy flare and the next there was a human shaped hole in the classroom wall as everybody looked at him and then back at him after which everybody, including him looked outside to see Sugimoto buried inside the wall of the other class. There was a pause for a moment before the class erupted in applause and he was pushed in center as others congratulated him for putting the guy in the place, a girl also kissed him............on the cheek, which got him some pats on the back from the guys as some of the girls looked put off, but he was too dazed after the kiss to remember anything, until he was in front of the Principal office, with his mother and Sugimoto's parents and the teachers. 

Most of the things were done in his favor because apparently Sugimoto had crossed some lines and his parents also did the same but were silenced by his mother and the principal, but he felt bad for Sugimoto as he would not be able to apply for U.A. on time. Also the principal did called him with his mother and his biology teacher, his favourite teacher, about what happened. Which he told truthfully, including the fact that he didn't remember anything apart from the guy annoying him enough for his quirk to go out of control.

The principal than asked him about his quirk which he told him, well mostly what it consists of and then he asked when did he actually learnt about his quirk, as because of the recent incidents the higher ups have been asking about how can the school was left in the dark about his quirk. So his mother told them about the doctor and the inadequate report and his father and the detective were called to take care of the rest and then the principal gave him few days off to get a better control of his quirk, while assuring them that he would make sure that he and the bio teacher would keep what had been discussed here a secret about the doctor and his report.

Because of that he hadn't gone to attend the school and while he had gotten a little better it was still not enough for what he was aiming for. He was brought out of his musing when he saw Ayumi go through her bag as she brought out few paper and handing them to him, he looked up at the girl in confusion.

"Its the homework you have missed out on." Ayumi told him as he made an 'ohh' sound. "Can't have one of the only few people who submit their work on time, record tarnish."

"Thanks, Ayumi." Izuku said as he took hold of the papers. "I owe you." Ayumi on the other hand just shrugged her shoulders. As she turned back to look at both Katsumi and the orange haired girl butting heads and hurling insults at each other when out of nowhere an SUV stopped in front of the group and they all turned to look at it, where Izuku saw the familiar scrawny face of Yagi Toshinori seating in the driver's seat.

"Young Midoriya." Yagi greeted his successor to the OFA. "How are you? I see you are here with your friends." He looked to the group of girls around him and he felt he off about something but ignored it as he looked at Izuku again. "I am supposed to grab you for a check up and I've also taken the permission from your parents about that." He then looked at the five girls than back at him. "Why not have your friends come too, I think they would like to go where you are going."

"Really?" Izuku asks as Itsuka and Toga tilted their heads. Ayumi looked at the scene in silence as Katsumi raised a brow.

"Excuse me, sir." Miyo began. "Not to be rude, but who are you?" She asks.

"Oh where are my manners." Yagi said as he stepped out of the vehicle. "I am Yagi Toshinori, secretary-cum-agent for All Might." Yagi saw the familiar widening of eyes of the three girls when one of them narrowed their eyes at him. "And as I said, I am supposed to pick him up by the order of his doctor and asked if you would like to come where I am taking him."

"Why would I want to go to a hospital." He heard Katsumi say.

"Oh, but it isn't hospital that we are going too." Yagi told them. "And I assure you that you are certainly going to enjoy if you accept this offer."

"Sure." Toga said as she shrugged her shoulder. "We aren't able to train at our spot, might as well enjoy the trip that's being offered." She turned to look at Itsuka who also shrugged his shoulders.

"I am cool, haven't gotten to do anything interesting recently so why not." Itsuka said, Yagi turned to look at the other girls. Katsumi was the first to respond.

"Alright!" Katsumi said while shrugging her shoulder. "Have nothing better to do anyway."

"I'll come too." Ayumi said looking at the scrawny man. "Someone has to keep an eye on her so that she won't blast someone." Katsumi glared at her but she was unaffected in the slightest by it.

"I guess I'll come too." Miyo was the last one to agree. Yagi gave a smile as he motioned for them to get in the vehicle.

"Thanks for accepting my offer." Yagi told them. "And I assure you that you would enjoy this trip."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"I am not enjoying this trip." Toga groaned as she sat in her place. Izuku had called shotgun for obvious reasons. Miyo and Ayumi at the end seats so the only one left were Toga, Itsuka and Katsumi. The later two not wanting to sit together shoved Toga in between themselves. "I feel like I am in a no man area or in the line of fire of two opposing armies." She grumbled as she squirmed in her seats. "How long will it take to reach there?"

  
"Well we are not that far from our destination so about five to ten minutes!" Yagi said while looking back at Toga through the mirror, totally ignorant of the issue she was dealing with. Behind her Ayumi looked to be deep in thought about something.

  
"I think I know about this route." Ayumi muttered as even Miyo nodded her head.

"Yeah, doesn't this road lead to------" "U.A. Academy." Izuku muttered with a gasp.

"Yeah, I was just going to say that!" Miyo happily exclaimed.

"No." Izuku said while looking ahead. "U.A. Academy!" Ayumi gasped as she leaned over the seat a look of wonder over her monotonous face, other followed her suit looking at the massive school building where they were headed too as the car stopped in front of the school gate.

  
"Told you that you would enjoy this trip!" Yagi chuckled seeing the bewilderment on the faces of the children that he brought with him.


	19. Discussions

* * *

**(U.A. Academy)**

* * *

Yagi moved through the corridors of the academy as the teens followed after him, all of them marveling at the number one pro-hero academy. "How did you got allowed to enter this place?"

"That Ms. Bakugou is because of young Midoriya here." All Might told the group as all of them, including the teen himself tilted his head in confusion. 

"Because of me?" Izuku asks.

"Yes." Yagi said with a smile. "You will learn, once we reach there." They soon came closer to the medical area of the school. "You see after what happened the last time, you were training." Yagi said and Izuku nodded remembering the day very clearly. "And after the sudden appearance of various teenagers and others who are now at the beach, your training with your quirk was suddenly stopped, and your Doctor suggested." He glanced back at the teen, a look of understanding dawning on his face, as Yagi slid the door open as the teens came face to face with three pro-heroes and one someone.

"Recovery Girl, Mam!" Izuku at once said as he watched the older hero who was sitting at the stool. The rest of the group inside the room turned to see a group of teenagers that were standing outside the room.

"Izuku." Recovery Girl smiled at the teen and then looked over at the group. "I am surprised to see a group." She then turned towards Yagi. "Care to explain?" Yagi sheepishly looked around as he tried to explain.

Meanwhile the group stared at the people inside the room in wonder and awe. Inside the room were Present Mic, Midnight and Recovery Girl, all three of the pros are very famous and are also known for being very good teachers of the U.A. academy.

"You are Midnight and Present Mic!" Izuku and Miyo gushed as they came face to face with the pro heroes. Itsuka, Toga and Katsumi looked surprised whereas Ayumi showed very little reaction except for a very slight gap between her lips which let out an almost silent gasp.

"Well it seems we have some fans here!" Present Mic spoke in his flamboyant manner as the man who was with them cringed.

"Yeah, I know!" Izuku finally looked at the other person in there with them, who just happens to be there. "Don't shout it out!" He looked to see that the two pros who were getting the attention. "Wow! It seems like I've no worth with you guys around." Hikari said noticing how most of them kept their attention on pro heroes, the teens at the words turned to look at the man.

"Hikari!" Three voice shouted as Katsumi, Miyo and Ayumi turn to look at him in surprise. "What are you doing here?" Toga asks.

"I was called here by her and the principal of U.A. and I don't know why, so don't ask me." He shrugged his shoulders and then turned to look at Itsuka. "And stop it Itsuka, it's still to early for you to scare me." He said to the orange haired girl who was glaring at him.

"Aren't you that guy from that one time?" Katsumi suddenly spoke up.

"Yeah!" Miyo suddenly exclaimed remembering him from that one time. "You are the guy who gave Izuku the weights!" She then paused for a bit. "Are you a hero too?" 

"Sorry to burst your bubble." Hikari said as he turned to look at the girl. "But I am not!"

"Then why--" "As I said, I don't know." Hikari shrugged again and turned to look at Izuku. "So how's life these past five days?" He suddenly asks and Toga and Itsuka groaned as Izuku gave him a nervous smile. "As I thought!" He said with a smirk.

"You guys can talk later." Recovery Girl suddenly said. "First let me complete the check up." She said as she shooed out all of the people in the room, except for Izuku.

"She really need to stop doing that!" Hikari said as he was unceremoniously thrown out unlike others.

"The two of you seem to be close." Midnight said as she and Present Mic approached the downed man who was picking himself up.

"Yeah." Hikari said as he looked at the closed door a faint smile appearing on his face. "She took care of both me and my sister, practically raised the two of us." Present Mic nodded his head at the words.

"No wonder you guys are like that." Present Mic said. "She is basically your second mother."

"Yeah!" Hikari nodded his head and then turned to look at the two teachers. "Anyhow, do you know as to why the principal of U.A. wants to meet me?" 

"No.....not really!" Present Mic frowned.

"Yeah." Midnight said. "It was supposed to be a day off for the teachers but both Present Mic and I were also called here by him, we don't know why he called us here?" She then pouted not happy about being called on her day off. "And we don't know either or what exactly goes through the head of his?!"

"Nobody knows what goes through his mind." Recovery Girl spoke as she came out of the room followed by Izuku. "He is among the smartest in the world, you should know about that Hikari, he was your principal you know." She then paused. 

"After he was transferred here from Shiketsu that is." Another voice came as the group of people turned to look at a man in an old west cowboy get up with a large red cloak under with a black tank-top a brown belt and a brown cowboy hat with an S in the center. His face being covered by a gas mask. "So tell me, what's the **Cold Blooded Monster of Shiketsu and U.A. Academy** is here for on this day?" The man greeted him.

"I never really liked the title and even I don't know why I am here for?" Hikari and then greeted the man surprising the others except for Recovery Girl. "How are you, Snipe-Sensei?"

"Its been a while Hikari." Snipe greeted him. "And I am well." 

"Wait, you transferred here in between the semester?" Midnight asks and Hikari nodded his head at the words. "How? Last I know, it wasn't allowed!"

"Well that's only for the ones in Hero Program." Hikari said as he rubbed the back of his head. "And I was in the support program."

"The rules are also for the ones in the support program." Snipe said as Hikari and Present Mic turned to look at him in surprise. "For obvious reason as the support items are for the aspiring heroes and the technology could be hampered easily if Nezu would've allowed it, also you were shifted over to the Hero Course too." 

"It was very brief." Hikari shot back.

"But then why was he allowed?" Midnight asks as even Yagi and the kids wanted to know.

"It has to do with his title of the Cold Blooded Monster or better yet the Godfather." Snipe began as he raised his finger counting the title. "Or the Assassin or quirkless fool or the quirkless monster or......." With each time he spoke a title Hikari grimaced as the teens, Yagi, Midnight and Present Mic looked at the man who seemed harmless at first.

"What?!" They all shouted at the same time.

"I never really liked any of those titles." Hikari said to Recovery Girl.

"What?" Midnight spoke up. "But he has a quirk, right?!" Behind her Katsumi, Ayumi and Miyo nodded their head along with Toga.

"He was like one of the late bloomers, Nemuri." Recovery Girl said and then looked off in the thought. "Well not a late bloomer, as he has one of those life energy quirks, which doesn't really show up easily and well, not in usual manner." She told them.

"What?" The group said again.

"I was seventeen when I was able to actively use my quirk." Hikari told them. 

"So you lived like a quirkless for seventeen years of your life?" Itsuka asks this time.

"Yep!" Hikari said in a nonchalant manner.

"But what about those titles?" Toga asks. "The quirkless monster or the Godfather?"

"He broke the legs of a student once." Snipe told the group.

"It might've been an accident or something?" Yagi supplied.

"But even if it an accident why would breaking someone legs will have you called as quirkless monster or monster?" Toga asks.

"The quirk of the boy he broke by accident the legs off." Recovery Girl started as she beckoned the group to follow them as they began to move through corridors and stairs. "Was based in his legs, so putting the student in a wheel chair and making it so that he won't be able to use his quirk for a while will result in some bad rumors." 

"Oh." Midnight, Present Mic and Yagi said at the same time. After a while and sending few nervous glances towards Hikari, Yagi spoke up. "It was an accident, right?" 

"It was!" Snipe said and then murmured. "In a way." Which was left unheard by the others.

"But how did you break someone legs by accident?" Midnight asks.

"That boy was doing something in the support room, which he should not be doing, long story short, he tried to dissuade him but the guy was not so keen on listening." Recovery Girl told them. "Ended up breaking his own legs and decided to put the blame on him, which was wrong thing to do as the place does have cameras."

"Wow!" Present Mic said as others nodded their heads at that. "But then why the rumors?"

"Ask him." She said and pointed to Hikari who was walking with her as they came to stop in front of a door. "After all they are about him." The group in a whole turned to look at him.

"Its a secret." He told them and then looked at Recovery Girl. "So why are we here?" He asks.

"Nezu said to get you and Yagi here." She told the two and then turned towards the summoned heroes. "And he also told if you three are here than I shall guide you here too." Snipe and Midnight quirked a brow as Present Mic looked confused. 

"Why would he call us here to the conference room?" Present Mic asks.

"Don't really know." Recovery Girl said as she turned to look at the teens. "You guys will remain here for the meantime, it won't take that much time so hope you don't mind, you can even use the side room till you are here." She said as she pointed to the room to the side. "On second thought you shall stay there." She said as she herded the teens to the room, ignoring the protests from the teens.

"But I want to know about it too!" Toga grumbled as she sat on one of the chairs in the room. "But on the plus side we got to come to the hero school."

"She isn't wrong." Ayumi said as she shrugged her shoulders and took a seat. "Only people with privilege mostly the people funding the school, staff members, teachers, students and their parents are allowed to visit the premises of the school." She then looked to the side. "But I wonder why were we allowed and the other two too, Mr. Yagi and Hikari."

* * *

**(In the room with Hikari)**

* * *

Hikari looked in surprise at the people in the room.

"Is something the matter?" He asks as he noticed Mount Lady, Death Arms and Kamui Woods sitting on the other side with the principal of U.A. Academy, who looked like a combination of a mouse and a bear with a scar over his right eye, sitting in the center. "I really hope it's like those last times I was called here."

"Its definitely not like those last time, Hikari." Nezu said as he heard the words. "Unlike those times this is something serious."

"It was serious then too." Hikari said to him. 

"Well for the people who brought the complaints against the Monster of Shiketsu and U.A. academy." Nezu said surprising the others. "Those were very easy to take care off."

"You are talking about the rumored story, Monster of Shiketsu?" Kamui Woods asks Nezu and Hikari as Mount Lady and Death Arms turned to look at him.

"Who?" Death Arms asks.

"Its a story in the Shiketsu, as I attended the hero school in the West." Kamui Woods said. "A year before I applied, there was an incident in the school, a whole class was beaten down by a lone student who then went on a rampage in the school striking down anybody who misuse their quirks beating down them to the point where they developed trauma and weren't able to use their quirk without having a panic attack." He continued in a grim scary voice. "Rumor has it the lone student was then accidentally killed by the combined efforts of all the students in the school and the teachers when they were trying to put him down, but the ghost of the Monster still haunts that classroom, calling it the quirk of the monster, that he could not die because he was able to make himself a ghost and now he haunts the school killing anyone who misused their quirk." Mount Lady gulped at the ominous tone of Kamui Woods.

"Bullshit!" Hikari just wasn't happy about it. "I was not that bad or was killing anyone!"

* * *

**(U.A. Academy, Conference Room)**

* * *

"What?" The occupants of the room, except for Recovery Girl, Nezu, Snipe and Hikari for obvious reason, said at the same time.

"What?" Hikari turned to look at them in confusion.

"What do you mean by what?!" Kamui Woods spoke up. "You just confessed to being the Monster of Shiketsu!"

"And U.A. too." Nezu corrected. "And regarding the rumours....." He paused for a moment. "They were somewhat exaggerated."

"Highly exaggerated is more like it!" Hikari said to him.

"Not really!" Recovery Girl muttered.

"So what is exactly the Monster?" Midnight asks.

"A set of rumors spread by some very jealous and very frightened students." Snipe informed them. "Now that is out of the question, let's talk about why we are here."

"We will, once everybody is here." Nezu told him.

"And who else is supposed to be here?" At that time the door opened making others turned to look in the direction as an older person entered and at seeing him Hikari fumbled with himself as others looked shocked at the person who came.

"Mr. Okami." The man was old, there was no denying that. He had gray hairs and wrinkles, and an elderly look in his eyes, but the way he was carrying himself pointed to anything to him being old. The principal of U.A. academy stood up to greet the man followed by the others present. "Its a pleasure to meet you." Nezu greeted. "And I must apologize to you for taking your time from your busy schedule and asking you to be here."

"Enough with the formalities Nezu." The older man said with a smile. "A friend called me to be present for an important meeting, of course I was going to be here." He then turned to glance at Hikari. "I just didn't expect you to be this quick about it, hello Hikari." 

"You know about him?" Mount Lady asks and then turned to Hikari. "He know you?!" 

"Well he is my uncle so he has to know me." Hikari told them.

"The owner of Q.A.R.T corps!" Rest of the people except for Recovery Girl, Nezu and Snipe yelled out in surprise.

"Yes." Hikari began. "So whatever it is can we began meeting or is someone else coming?"

"There is one other person who is yet to arrive." Nezu told him.

"Really who?" 

"Well he was just behind me, so just as he take care of his buisness." Okami turned towards his nephew. "Tell me, how is life going with you?"

"Its....." Hikari trailed off. "Usual?"

"Like you!" The owner of Q.A.R.T Corps shot back.

"Hardy har har." Hikari said back. "That's very funny, but seriously what exactly are we here for?" 

"We are here for you." A voice sounded as someone entered, just like the previous man, another elderly man entered the room as other turned to look at him.

"What?" Hikari asks surprised.

"What is the former CEO of H.E.R.O and Deputy Mayor of Mustafu doing here?" Present Mic asks in shock.

"Mr. Ryu." Nezu greeted the man. "Thank you for coming here....."

"We can cut to the chase, Nezu." Mr. Ryu said with a calm smile. "I am among the ones who asked for it." 

"And what did you asked for?" Hikari questioned as the man himself took the seat. 

"Straight to the point." Ryu spoke again. "As 'usual' right'?" 

"Really man!" Hikari groaned. "Are we really doing this?!"

"Yes in a way." Ryu said again as he provided and provided it to him. "This for you."

"And what's this?" Hikari asks as he took the file from the Deputy Mayor. 

"Why don't you see it for yourself?" He shot back as he calmly folded his hand giving him the buisness smile. Hikari did just that as he tilted his head in confusion and began going through the file as a brow began to raise as he picked up a card from the file.

"Isn't that a hero license?" Kamui Woods asks.

"Yes." Ryu said as Nezu calmly took a sip of tea from his cup. "That is why we have called you here. I want you become a pro hero Hikari Murasume."

"And why is that, if I may ask?" Hikari shot at him.

"The reason is here." Ryu said as he brought out another set of file. "But you will only get to go through it if you become a pro hero." Hikari heaved a deep sigh as others watched the proceeding in shock.

"Look, Mr. Ryu, sir.......if this would've been ten years ago, I would've jumped at the chance." Hikari told him. "But right now, sorry if I am a bit reluctant." Okami then stood up.

"Hey Hikari." Okami motioned for him to step outside for a moment. "I need to talk to you for a moment." Okami stood up and moved out of the room followed by Hikari, the later ignoring the looks he was receiving from Mount Lady, Death Arms, Kamui Woods, Midnight, Present Mic and Yagi, as the room dawned into silence which was then broken by Snipe.

"I did not expect that!" Snipe suddenly exclaimed. 

"What were you actually expecting?" Midnight asks.

"Anything but that!" 

"You are right, even I did not see that coming!" Recovery Girl said as she looked at Nezu. "What's going on Nezu?"

"Certain things have came to light." Nezu calmly told her. "And we need all the help we can get."

"But All Might is still here?" Mount Lady began. "Isn't he the strongest pro hero?!"

"Yes!" Yagi yelled out his opinion. "He hasn't retired yet and is still the number one hero, the symbol of peace."

"He is a strong and a more experienced pro, sure." Nezu said as he took another sip. "But in terms of raw power, Hikari has him beat."

"What?!" Were the shout of several people in the conference room.

"Well you aren't wrong about that." Recovery Girl said again.

"You do not have to agree with it." Present Mic yelled.

"Its the truth." Ryu calmly stated. "As strong as All Might is, in terms of raw ability, he has him beat."

"But what could be so important that you are ready to make a civilian into a pro hero?" Yagi asks again. "And why exactly do you know about him and his abilities of all?" 

"He is no ordinary civilian." Ryu said again. 

"What do you mean?" Kamui Woods asks.

"There are certain unusual circumstances around him which is not to be discussed." Nezu provided for them.

"But to be a pro hero, you have to graduate from a Hero Academy and the training to be a pro hero, what about it?" Yagi asks again.

"Well the graduation part has some flexibility." Ryu began. "After all there are a few reformed villains, few of them became a pro after taking some classes, and regarding his training." He pointed to Snipe. "What do you think Snipe was teaching him when he was in U.A."

"He took the Hero Course?!" Death Arms asks.

"With the help from his support gear." Snipe butted in. "Before his quirk properly surfaced, he was in the support program, he was shifted over too the Hero course but he mostly kept to the support and research part of the programme."

"Okay......." Mount Lady trailed off. "But why were we called here, I mean he did took the Hero Course 'somewhat' as you put it and all that?"

"Even if he did 'somewhat' took the hero course and also taking in the 'somewhat' flexibility regarding the officiating of a Pro hero." Nezu began. "There is a proper procedure of how one could become a pro. The reformed villains are put on a parole under a leading pro hero, the debuting hero are also made to work with a team." He told the group. "We also have to make sure and check over few other things over, including the character and personality of a person." He took another sip. "Also a witness is also needed for special recommendations like what we are doing here and we need a special overseer for the new hero and he needs to be assigned to an agency, you know the normal stuff when one accepts to become a hero, if he accepts it that is."

"But why do we need him to be a hero for that?" Snipe asks this time. "Don't get me wrong, I was his teacher and I know that he could be a great hero, even greater than All Might if he tries for it, but what exactly lead to the Deputy Mayor and the principal of U.A. to butt in."

"We would get into it once Hikari give us an answer of weather or not he is accepting to become a pro hero." Ryu told them.

After a short moment, both Hikari and Okami came back took seats as the room became silent.

"I think you had an appropriate talk and had some time to mull over the prospect of becoming a hero." Ryu began as everyone else turned to look at Hikari. "So let me hear your thoughts."

"All right." Hikari said.

"All right, what?" Nezu asks.

"All right, I agree to become a pro hero." Hikari said at once. "Now may I know the reason, why are you ready to make me into a pro?"

"For the first part, good answer." Nezu began. "For the second part, here is the reason." Nezu slid a file towards Hikari. "Share it with others too." He took the file and began to skim through it as his eyes began to widen in surprise and shock as he read the file. He briefly looked up at the principal than back at the file and then back up.

"What is this?" Hikari asks as he gave the file to Yagi who also went through the file as he began to shake in anger, Snipe and Recovery Girl took the file from him to see what has the little man so riled up as Present Mic and Midnight looked over their shoulder to read.

"It is as you read." Nezu calmly explained. "It would seem several of the Hero Schools and some Corporations that provide the Heroes with support items all over the world have been sabotaged." 

"What?!" Death Arms exclaimed as he got the file from Recovery Girl and quickly began to read the contents with Kamui Woods and Mount Lady also joining him. "But how is that possible?!"

"Black Raven." Ryu told them. "We got this from the site which was discovered by the efforts pro heroes recently." He nodded towards the three pro heroes. "But it doesn't change the fact that Black Raven had been successful in infiltrating the Hero Schools, many of the schools on the list has been contacted and most of them are taking actions to make their places more safe, some are doing what we did, some are taking other actions, but it was decided to keep this info away from the public, for obvious reasons." 

"And this where you come in." Nezu said next. "The top Corprations like I-Island, Q.A.R.T Corps and R.O.R.Q and B.B. Corps and many other are not on the list but we cannot take the chances so they are going go through their system to look for moles." He paused as he looked at the owner of Q.A.R.T Corp. "Meanwhile I've managed to get you guys as assisting teachers, while you are not teaching you will be looking for clues in the Academy, for any evidence, but also to protect students from any harm."

"What do you mean by harm?" Midnight asks.

"Among the information you and Eraserhead have gotten from the Black Raven site." Nezu told her. "There was another info about leading a mass attack on one of the academies not sure which one but it could be anywhere."

"Surely they can't be that dumb?!" Mount Lady interjected. "I mean to actually lead an attack on a place where many pros are present."

"I know of a man who was ready to blast himself off, among several other civilians, heroes and villains." Ryu told her. "And another who burned hundred million of yen just because him and his lackeys were unable think of anything to use it for and many other nut jobs, so them leading a charge here is actually quite normal."

"So not only I will be becoming a hero." Hikari began. "But I will also become a teacher at U.A.?" 

"Assiting teacher?" Nezu told him. "Along with these three."

"Also here." Okami said next as he pulled the suit case he brought along and slid it forward to him. "This is something that you'll need." Hikari took the case with a raised brow. "Why don't you open it and see what it is?" 

Hikari, still with a raised brow opened the case. He let out a gasp as he saw the contents of the case. "This is?" He asks and looked at his uncle. "She wanted you to have it." Okami said again as he smiled at his nephew.

"She did." Nezu spoke up next. "She wanted her student to be the next in line of the legacy she was leaving behind." Others curiously looked at what he was pulling out of the case looked like a tunic with dragon head at near the waist and a 'Z' at the center of the chest and a buckle with a bird. "I think it has been a while since a 'Z' has taken to the stage of the world, so what do you say?"

"That's the design of Z-Family!" Present Mic yelled extremely loudly.

"It is." Recovery Girl spoke next as she smiled warmly as Hikari looked down at everything that was in the case as he picked a cape too and black pants.

"She said that the suit was of her father and some tweaks that she made herself." Okami told him.

"Could use some improvements." Hikari told him.

"So what would be your hero name?" Midnight asks as Present Mic also looked intrested.

"Please tell me it would not be something terrifying like Ma Junior or the Psycho Prince or something lame." Present Mic began.

"You are right." All Might also spoke up. "As much of a great heroes as they were they had tendency to use some weird names." 

"Give me some time." Hikari told them. "I will get to you guys in a while." He picked up the suitcase and the license file and turned towards Mount Lady.

"Mount Lady, listen." Hikari began. "I mailed the date and time and other details of the party, I talked to you about, it's a week from now." He then fumbled over his words as Okami turned to look at the pro. "If you are free than you can mail me back, but only if you want to, you don't have to if you don't need too." 

"Sure." Mount Lady said to him with a smile ignoring the smirks from Death Arms and Kamui Woods. "I will check it and get back to you." 

"All right!" He exclaimed as he picked up the case and moved out of the room. "So I will see you guys later." There was a moment of silence before Okami turned towards the size changing hero.

"So you are his date to the event?" Okami began.

"Oh ye...yes sir---wait-wait." Mount Lady began but stopped mid way. "What event?" 

"Oh you know, the big event which the one where Q.A.R.T Corps, I-Island and Magnus Co. Hero Organization of the Government and Deternat is funding for charity and famous celebrities, including famous pro heroes and influential people are supposed to come too. Even All Might is supposed to be present that day. Some pros are also welcomed to provide security and su......he didn't tell you did he?" Okami asks as Mount Lady's and Kamui Woods has fell to the floor.

"So we will be seeing her there?" Midnight asks.

"He did ask her to be his date so yes, you will." Okami told her. "Oh, wait till I tell her, she will throw a fit to find out that his brother has gotten a date without her meddling." He grinned as Mount Lady blushed. "Or that he has a girlfriend."

"Wha--no!" Mount Lady exclaimed at the part. "He is not my boyfriend!"

"Yet!" Kamui Woods muttered from behind her.

"Want me to grovel you like the pest you are!" She growled as she threatened him.

"You've told Eraserhead and Vlad to be ready for the event right?" Nezu asks as he turned to look at Present Mic.

"I can't believe that Aizawa even agreed to the event." Nemuri muttered. "I thought he was going to sleep that day." 

"He notorious for ditching events like these for the most part." Snipe told them.

"I can't believe you are the only one to be invited." Death Arms muttered. "I wanted to get to know the top heroes too you know."

"Well there are chances that you might get contacted by the event organizers because of your latest feat." Okami said and Nezu nodded his head. "I mean some of the pros are there for security purposes so wait for a moment."

"I can't believe you will actually be going as a guest." Nemuri said to Mount Lady as a tick mark appeared over her head.

"Do you have some problem with it?" Mount Lady asks. 

"Not really!" Midnight told her. "So he isn't your boyfriend, right?" Yu Takeyama groaned at words.

"Jokes aside, I really do hope this thing goes smoothly, with no interruptions." Ryu said to Nezu.

"You and me both, Deputy Mayor." Nezu solemnly said.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Hello People, this is another fanfic, a crossover between Naruto and My Hero Academia, now few question that I know that you may ask, so I will try to give you guys some normal answers for some question that probable will come my way.
> 
> So Naruto/My Hero Academia fix, I've read some stories of My hero Academia with To Be Hero and Total Command are my favourites. And then I've also looked through the crossover section and I did not find a good story with Izuku having Kurama. And I was searching for the story with Izuku having Kurama I suddenly thought, why not just right one myself. So here is a story that I wrote down.
> 
> Now regarding Izuku's quirk in this, he will have One For All no doubt for my own reason and he will have chakra. My reason for giving Izuku chakra is not like this, I am giving him Kyuubi, so I must give him chakra to make him strong, or Chakra is combination of physical and spiritual energy so he must be able to use it. No these are not the reason. For giving him chakra the reason is simple. Kyuubi no Kurama is giant mass of chakra given sentience, so because Kyuubi is made up of chakra, and Izuku as the new host of the Kyuubi should be able to use that as chakra as the energy is going to course through him now. So here is something else that you would want. And no this is not going to be an OP Izuku story, he needs to grow as a character, also do you really think that the giant mass of energy whose pride and ego far surpasses its size and its tail length will let a runt of child use the full capabilities that he could provide, he definitely won't. There will be other elements that I will include from the Naruto. Now remember also that this is going to be a complete AU.
> 
> Also the pairing in the story might lean heavily on harem, so enjoy that too.
> 
> In the end enjoy the story my Friends, and remember to vote, leave comments and follow me.
> 
> You can also read my other stories in the meantime.
> 
> Lights Out Guys.


End file.
